Ella es Mía
by Valentina RK
Summary: Edward y Bella son los mejores amigos desde la infancia, pero con el paso de los años sus sentimientos cambian y algo ocurre que cambia la vida de todos, sobre todo la de Edward.
1. Recuerdos

Hola, soy nueva y espero que les guste mi historia. Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :) Trataré de actualizar a diario, si es que puedo.

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_"Cuídala.-Bella"._

Estaba sentado en un sillón dentro de mi despacho, tratando de analizar esas palabras, cuando el llanto de la bebe me hizo volver a la realidad. Aún estaba en shock, no sabía que pasaba, no podía entender, no podía entenderla a ella.

La tomé con cuidado y la saqué de la canastita en la cual me la habían dejado hace un momento atrás en la puerta de mi departamento. Lloraba desconsolada, no era para menos, su mamá la acababa de abandonar y con suerte tenía unos días. -¡Qué clase de monstruo haría eso!- dije sollozando y apretándola delicadamente contra mi pecho. De inmediato sentí un olor extraño…era su pañal. Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en mi cara, nunca había cambiando uno ni visto como se hacía.

Revisé el bolsito que estaba junto a la canasta y había unos pañales y una clase de elementos desconocidos para mí. Tomé el bolso y subí a mi habitación. Allí, aún en shock y tras varios intentos fallidos y pañales desperdiciados, logré ponerle uno. –Eres tan pequeña bebe, tan frágil…¿Por qué han de creer que puedo con esto?- Dije, llorando aún y tomándola en brazos para darle el biberón listo que venía en un termito de color rosado.

Durante varios minutos me quede con ella en brazos sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana de mi habitación. Miré sus pequeñitos ojos y me sumergí en ellos recordando todo el pasado.

_Conocía a Isabella, Bella como le gustaba que le dijeran, prácticamente de toda la vida. Éramos vecinos de niños, cuando yo vivía con mis padres en San Francisco. Jugábamos juntos en la medida que podíamos, ya que sus padres eran muy estrictos, pero ella prácticamente pasaba en casa con su niñera, la cual no le daba mucha atención, por lo que ella con mi ayuda escapaba de casa y pasábamos días enteros juntos, jugando o conversando. Ella de niña era mi mejor amiga. _

_Cuando cumplí los 17 años gané una beca en el colegio, que me permitía estudiar mi último año en otro país. Bella para ese entonces tenía 14 años y cuando le conté que me tendría que ir, se echo a llorar. –Edward no te vayas, eres lo único que tengo acá, sabes cómo son mis padres conmigo- Me decía con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era cierto, prácticamente se quedaría sola (lo había visto, ya que ahora no nos juntábamos como antes, yo estaba madurando y la diferencia de edad era más notoria), ella no salía de casa si no era conmigo. Pese a su tristeza, me deseo lo mejor._

_Compartimos ese verano como nunca, hasta que me tuve que marchar. Mi estadía en Londres duró más de lo presupuestado ya que mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era que fuera a la Universidad allá._

_Pasaron siete años antes de volver a casa. Estaba emocionado, no había visto a mi familia desde hace tiempo, pese a que mis padres me visitaban constantemente, pero a la péquela Alice no la veía desde que me marché. Llegué finalmente a casa y lo primero que vi, mientras bajaba mis maletas, fue una bella mujer sentada leyendo sobre un árbol, casi parecía desapercibida, pero no para mí._

_Apenas entré, vi a mamá y Alice sentadas en el sillón viendo la novela, ella ya no era esa niña de 11 años que recordaba. Llegó dando saltitos emocionada a mí y me abrazo como si fuese lo último que haría en la vida, estaba radiante, al igual que mamá, que corrió emocionada a mí y me lleno de besos. Papá fue cómplice de que ellas no supieran de mi llegada, fue una absoluta sorpresa y mi madre se molestó un poco. -¡Carlisle!, por qué no me dijiste que mi hijo volvía, no tengo nada preparado.-Refunfuño. -¡Ay! Lo siento Esme, ¿Acaso no tengo derecho de darles una sorpresa?- dijo riéndose. _

_-¿A qué se debe tu regreso hermanito?, por cierto estás más guapo que antes. Inglaterra te hizo bien, dijo dejando escapar una risita burlona._

_-Ay, Alice. Tan adorable. ¿Papá, puedo?_

__Claro, hijo._

_-Bueno, mmm papá me dijo si quería ser el Gerente General de "The Cullen & Masen Company." Y ¡acepté!._

_-Wow Edward, eso es maravilloso, dijo mi madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_-Bueno, bueno, los amo a todos, pero tengo mucha hambre.- dije un tanto quejón y todos se echaron a reír._

_Mientras mi madre y Alice preparaban la cena, entré en la cocina y pregunté si Bella aún vivía enfrente y las dos al unísono me dijeron –¡Ya la viste, está hermosa verdad!- Y se echaron a reír por haberlo dicho al mismo tiempo. No pude contenerme y me puse a reír con ellas. Luego mi madre me dijo que sí, que había venido por las vacaciones porque estaba estudiando fuera. Me retiré y fui a ver si aún continuaba en ese árbol._

_-¿Bella?- Musite un tanto sonrojado, hace años que no la veía y estaba hermosa._

_-Ed…..Edward, ¿Eres tú? O por Dios- Dijo con los ojos brillantes y prácticamente tirándose del árbol. _

_Abrió la reja de su casa que nos separaba y se abalanzó sobre mí, sin duda, era el abrazo más apretado que había recibido en años._

_-Si Bella, no te había reconocido, estás hermosa, como has crecido- Dije soltándola un poco y dándole una vuelta, lo que la hizo sonrojar- ¡Mierda, está hermosa!, dije para mí._

_-No sabes cuánto te extrañé mejor amigo del mundo. Espero disfrutemos estos meses que tengo de vacaciones como lo hacíamos antes- Dijo un tanto apenada y abrazándose a mi nuevamente._

_-Claro que lo haremos._

_Y así fue, fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida junto a ella, mi mejor amiga._

_El último día de Bella en San Francisco, mis padres y Alice fueron de compras a Los Ángeles por unas cosas para la Universidad y me quedé solo en casa. Mientras estaba tirado en mi cama mirando el techo, trataba de pensar en cómo le diría lo que me estaba pasando en ese momento, pero un toc toc en la puerta hizo que me levantara._

_-Hola…mmm vengo a devolverte la chaqueta que me prestaste el otro día- Dijo un poco avergonzada y con cara de que tenía algo más que decir._

_-Oh, no tenías por qué Bella. Ven, pasa, estaba haciendo el desayuno para ir a buscarte y dar una vuelta, dije rascándome la cabeza._

_Nos sentamos a desayunar y luego ella me siguió a la habitación para dejar mi chaqueta. Ahí dentro, mientras cogía un cuadro donde aparecía de bebe, le dije que necesitaba decirle algo, pero ella se me adelanto y dejando el cuadro sobre mi mesa de noche, me tomo por las manos y me dio un beso, nuestro primer beso. _

_Se separo avergonzada. –Lo siento, Edward, pero necesitaba hacerlo para corroborar que lo que siento es real…-Señaló bajando la cabeza avergonzada._

_-¿Y?- Le dije agarrando su cara entre mis manos mirándola a los ojos._

_-Te amo Edward, estos fueron los mejores meses de mi vida, nunca pensé que llegará a enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, pero….-Se quedo en silencio y bajo la mirada._

_Levantando su cara, no dije nada y solo la bese, con toda la pasión que jamás había sentido. –Te amo- Le susurré en sus labios, esos hermosos labios rojos._

_Permanecimos besándonos por al menos 20 minutos y luego sin darnos cuenta estábamos en mi cama, demostrándonos todo el amor que por años fue solo de amistad. _

_Eran ya las 7 de la tarde y ella estaba tendida sobre mi pecho descansando con una sonrisa de par en par, no pude evitar sonreír, pero con un dejo de tristeza, ya que no la vería hasta las vacaciones y solo hoy nos habíamos declarado nuestro amor._

_-Bella, mi amor, no quiero esto, pero mis padres llegarán dentro de poco, así que vamos a la ducha pequeña- Le dije dándole una nalgada, lo que provocó que se sonrojara._

_Mientras nos bañábamos, me hizo prometer que la esperaría y yo asentí con mi cabeza, antes de darle un beso, nuestro último beso, ya que apenas terminamos, sentimos la puerta de la calle abrirse y tuvimos que vestirnos corriendo para que no sospecharan nada, aunque era demasiado obvio._

_Pero ella nunca llegó para las vacaciones, en las que yo le tenía una sorpresa…_

Sumergido en mis recuerdos, oí de pronto un pequeño quejido y volví a salir de mi estado. Ella permanecía totalmente dormida, era tan frágil, tan pequeña. No sabía que haría ahora. Miré el reloj y eran las 3am, por lo que me levante y acomode mi cama de manera que ella no se lastimara y ahí me quede un buen rato viendo como dormía, tenía miedo…de que durante la noche le pasará algo y sobre todo de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Sin darme cuenta me dormí…


	2. Acudiendo a mamá

Hola, soy nueva y espero que les guste mi historia. Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :) Acá les dejo el 2do capítulo, espero que les guste.

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Sonó la alarma, eran las 7 am. y de pronto recordé que tenía una reunión con un cliente en la empresa a las 10 am. Generalmente me iba a la compañía a eso de las 8 am. para revisar todo lo pendiente, pero esta vez no podía.

Miré a mi izquierda y ahí estaba ella, durmiendo profundamente, no había despertado en toda la noche, lo que por un momento me asustó, los bebes suelen despertar durante las noches, sin embargo ella durmió de largo. Aproveché que aún no despertaba y la rodee de almohadones para ir a bañarme y decidir qué hacer.

Mi ducha fue más corta de lo normal, tenía miedo que ella despertará y estuviera sola. Aún no me acostumbraba a tener una hija porque nadie tiene una hija de un día para otro y aunque hubiese querido que fuese en otras circunstancias con Bella a mi lado, ella ya estaba ahí y ahora debía pensar en cómo saldríamos adelante. Al recordar eso, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pude evitar tomarla en mis brazos y darle un besito en su frentecita.

Ya eran las 8:00 y no tenía idea que hacer, la tenía en mis brazos llorando, seguramente tenía hambre, porque ya le había cambiado el pañal, pero yo no sabía cómo preparar un biberón.

Decidí llamar a mi madre y creo que soné preocupado al teléfono, porque a los 20 min. ella se presentó en mi departamento junto a Alice. Sus caras al verme con la bebe en brazos era como para retratarlas.

-Edward, hijo ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es…- dijo apuntando a la bebe.

Yo le entregué la nota y ella de pronto con la mano en la boca me dijo que no lo podía creer. Alice se acercó y la tomo. –¡Mira que linda es mamá!- Y no es porque sea mi hija, pero era verdaderamente hermosa, pese a que solo tenía unos días. Era de tez blanca y aunque aún no se definía el color de sus ojitos, se notaba que serian claros y apenas tenía pelito en su cabeza, lo que me provocaba tanta ternura.

-Edward, le has dado de comer?, me dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido, sacándome de mi contemplación hacia mi bebe.

-mmm anoche, no sé cómo preparar un biberón. Bella -musite un tanto apenado- me la dejo con uno listo dentro de su bolsito.

-Descuida hijo, esto es nuevo para ti, nosotras te ayudaremos- dijo mi madre abrazándome fuerte, lo que provocó que me cayeran un par de lágrimas. Desde ayer hasta hoy me había puesto muy sensible.

-Mamá –susurré un poco avergonzado- sé que esto no deberías hacerlo tú, pero ¿podrías encargarte de ella hoy?, tengo una reunión muy importante ahora y no sé qué hacer, dije sacando a mi bebe de los brazos de Alice.

-Hijo, me ofendes, es mi nieta, obvio que la cuidaré. Nos iremos con Alice y …¿Has pensado en un nombre ya?.

-No, estaba muy shockeado que ni he pensado en ello- dije bajando mi vista al suelo un tanto apenado.

-Bueno, Edward, no te preocupes, tenemos el resto del día para eso. Mientras la llevaré a casa y con Alice compraremos lo que necesite por el momento. En la tarde puedes pasar por ahí y veremos qué hacer. Ve tranquilo hijo, ella estará bien y luego ya analizaremos la situación- Dijo susurrando lo último y acariciando mi mano.

-Mamá, no hay nada que analizar, Bella la abandono a mi cuidado y es un hecho- Musite dándole un beso en su frentecita y atrayéndola más a mí. Ya sentía la fuerte conexión que había entre ambos, pese a que solo habían pasando horas. Desde ese momento supe que ella sería mi razón para salir adelante.

-¡Edward!, no seas tan duro, ella debió tener una buena razón para hacer lo que hizo, tú la conoces de toda la vida, sabes que no lo haría porque si- dijo regañándome, lo que provocó que mis ojos se humedecieran, ya que era verdad, pero no podía entenderlo.

-Lo sé mamá, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora, ya vendrán las explicaciones. Ahora debo irme al trabajo, se me hace tarde. Toma, dije dándole la bebe en brazos.

-Adiós Edward- Dijeron las dos al unísono, lo que provocó que los tres estalláramos de la risa.

Llegué a mi oficina pasada las 9 de la mañana y le pedí a Jane, mi secretaria, que me trajera un café. No había desayunado en casa, pese a la insistencia de mi madre. Tenía que revisar un cumulo de papeles que no había mirado la noche anterior como lo hacía desde hace unos 7 meses.

Todos los informes estaban correctos y no presentaban ningún problema. Afortunadamente todos los empleados y clientes de la empresa eran conscientes del trabajo que debíamos hacer y cumplían con todo a tiempo. Mi padre no sé equivoco en contratar a todas esas personas, que además, la mayoría, eran grandes amigos.

Jane llamó a mi puerta para avisar que avisar que Emmett había llegado. El era un nuevo cliente que estaba a punto de unirse a la empresa y debíamos revisar los últimos puntos.

-¡Hola Edward!- Dijo estrechándome la mano.

-¡Buenos días Emmett!, pasa por favor y siéntate.

Estuvimos conversando sobre la empresa y algunos detalles que nos habían quedado de la reunión y finalmente acepto unirse. Nadie solicitaba una reunión con The Cullen & Masen Company sin quedarse dentro.

Pasada la tarde y luego de almorzar solitariamente en mi oficina como lo hacía desde que mi padre se fue a Canadá a resolver los asuntos de una nueva sucursal, me tiré en mi sillón y no pude evitar pensar en Bella.

_Promete que me esperarás…_

Esas palabras venían una y otra vez a mi cabeza. Ella no había vuelto para las vacaciones y ahora entendía por qué. Pero ¿por qué no me lo había dicho?, ¿Qué de malo había en eso? Ella sabría que yo me haría cargo, por eso la dejo a mi cuidado, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no me lo dijo?, ¿Por qué no vino conmigo?, me cuestionada aferrado a mi sillón tratando de no llorar.

En eso estaba, cuando Jane tocó la puerta y se despidió. Wow cuánto tiempo había estado pensando en lo mismo que ya era la hora de salida.

Me apresuré a ordenar todos los archivos, por suerte había dejado todo listo en la mañana y no tenía trabajo para llevarme a casa.

Al llegar a la casa de mis padres, ahí estaba mi madre y Alice sentadas en el sillón con cara de que habían hecho algo, tenían una pequeña sonrisa en sus caras.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿dónde está la bebe?- Dije preocupado al ver que no estaba con ellas.

Ellas se echaron a reír- Descuida Edward, ella está arriba durmiendo- Dijeron al unísono, como lo hacían siempre y los tres explotamos de la risa, pero yo subí corriendo para ver que, mientras ellas estaban cotorreando, no le hubiese pasado nada.

Menuda sorpresa fue la que me llevé cuando al entrar al que antes era mi cuarto, estaba ella metida en una cunita de color rosa junto a una repisa nueva llena de toda clase de mudas, pañales y algunos juguetes de bebe. Con una sonrisa en la cara me acerque y me quede contemplando como dormía un buen rato. Tenía ese leve problema de quedarme pegado con algo y no darme cuenta del paso del tiempo.

-¿Edward?- Llamó mi mamá un tanto preocupada a la puerta- ¿Estás bien?

Me di vuelta para mirarla y lo único que pude decir fue "Gracias" y corrí abrazarla.

-No hay de qué hijo, estaré con ustedes todo el tiempo que necesites.

-¡Gracias mamá!- dije sin poder evitar mirar la ventana por la que se veía el cuarto de Bella.

Mi madre como si me hubiese leído la mente me dijo que su familia ya no vivía allí desde hace unos meses. Su padre recibió un traslado por el trabajo y vendieron la casa. No pude evitar sentirme triste, ya no sabía dónde encontrar explicaciones para lo que estaba pasando.

Pero no podía echarme a morir, debía permanecer fuerte por ella, todo lo que haría sería por ella de ahora en adelante.

Mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos me pidió que la acompañara porque me enseñaría a preparar un biberón. En eso estuvimos como media hora o más, no podría lograr recordar las medidas de la leche. Hasta que finalmente lo preparé justo a tiempo porque mi bebe había despertado.

Subí corriendo con el biberón y la puse sobre mi pecho en la cama mientras se lo daba. Mi madre y Alice contemplaban la escena desde la puerta. ¡Por Dios, solo les faltaba el babero!. Hasta que se lo terminó y mi madre se acercó a mí y me enseñó a sacarle los flatitos, era tan pequeña y frágil.

Luego fui el hazme reír de ambas cuando trataba de cambiarle el pañal. Lo podía hacer, pero me demoraba horas, era tan frágil que temía hacerle daño. Me sacaron miles de fotos mientras la cambiaba. -¡Edward mira a la cámara!, esto hay que retratarlo- Me decía Alice toda burlona cada vez.

Una vez que la bebe se durmió bajamos a cenar. Ahí hablamos de lo más importante, su nombre. Luego de barajar una infinidad de nombres, ya que por alguna extraña razón Alice guardaba una lista de nombres que les pondría a sus hijos y yo no podía usar ninguno de ellos, me decidí por Mía, Mía Rose Cullen, porque de alguna forma ella era mía ahora.

Después de una velada llena de risas, nos dirigimos a dormir. Una vez en mi cuarto no pude aguantar dejarla en la cuna y la acosté a mi lado como la noche anterior, llena de almohadones y con mi cama apoyada en la pared. Nada me gustaba más en ese momento que escuchar su pequeña respiración.

Y luego de un buen rato, me dormí. Mañana sería un día emocionante para ambos.


	3. Por fin Mía

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Eran las 3 am y mi pequeña empezó a llorar, me costó un poco levantarme ya que aún no me acostumbraba a sus horarios. Por suerte mamá me dejo un biberón preparado antes de dormir, el cual estaba junto a la mesa de noche en su termito rosado. La puse contra mi pecho y repetí la misma acción de la tarde. Se quedo dormida sobre mí y dormí feliz respirando ese olor tan rico que tienen los bebes.

Sonó la alarma más temprano de lo acostumbrado ya que hoy debía acudir al registro civil para registrar a mi hija antes de ir al trabajo. Estaba tan emocionado porque por fin iba a ser completamente mía. Cuando estábamos desayunados y a punto de salir, mi madre me preguntó algo que yo ni siquiera había pensado.

-Hijo, ¿sabes qué día nació la niña?-dijo un tanto avergonzada al preguntar.

-La verdad es que no mamá…-dije bajando la cabeza. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso?. Subí corriendo la escalera para ver si dentro del bolso con el que me la habían dejado hace dos días atrás había algo. Y allí estaba, detrás de la nota con la que la habían dejado.

-Y, ¿encontraste algo?- susurró mi madre apenas me vio aparecer por el salón.

-Nació el 15 de diciembre, hace 5 días- me apresuré a decir. No podía creer que Bella la hubiese dejado a días de nacida. Realmente me sentí decepcionado en ese momento, pero no podía decaer, debía permanecer fuerte para ella.

Nos dirigimos con mi mamá al registro civil, ya que Alice tuvo que ir a buscar unos documentos a la Universidad y no pudo acompañarnos. Llegamos y mi pecho se apretó cuando me hicieron pasar. Muy nervioso dije la fecha de nacimiento de mi pequeña y finalmente la inscribí. –Mía Rose Cullen, ahora eres toda mía- murmure en silencio sobre su pequeña cabecita mientras le daba un beso.

Al salir, como aún era temprano, las fui a dejar a casa. Más tarde Alice la llevaría al pediatra para que la revisaran, quería asegurarme de que todo estuviese bien con ella cuanto antes, pero lamentablemente no podría acompañarlas, tenía una reunión y no la podía postergar y tampoco podía dejar pasar más días para que Mía viera al pediatra.

Durante la mañana en mi oficina fue todo como de costumbre, una que otra reunión y revisar algunos informes. Queríamos ampliar nuestra empresa a Los Ángeles lo más pronto posible.

Cerca de la hora de almuerzo recibí una llamada de mi padre.-Oh por Dios, había olvidado llamarlo y contarle sobre su nieta- dije cuando vi la pantalla de mi móvil.

Me contó cómo iba la empresa en Canadá y que estaría de vuelta en casa para Navidad ya que había encontrado que un buen amigo suyo se hiciera cargo de la sucursal allá. Carlisle llevaba un poco más de 3 meses fuera de casa ya que decidimos ampliar la empresa de accesorios biodegradables y él quería asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien por allá. Luego de hablar un largo rato sobre la empresa decidí contarle lo que había pasado.

-Pero Edward, ¡¿Cómo no me lo dijiste?!- dijo alzando la voz, pero con un tono de sorpresa.

-Lo siento papá, es que estaba muy shockeado y no sabía qué hacer, pero ahora estamos todos bien y esperando tu regreso para pasar una navidad en familia- dije un poco emocionado- Desde que me había ido a Londres que no tenía una verdadera navidad en familia.

Decidí mandarle a papá una foto de Mía que había tomado la noche anterior mientras descansaba sobre mi pecho, ya que por la emoción que respondía a lo que le contaba sobre lo que habíamos hecho, se notaba que no aguantaba las ganas de conocerla. Solo llevaba días conmigo y ya se había convertido en mi vida, mi mundo.

Cuando terminé de hablar con mi padre le pedí a Jane que me imprimiera la misma foto que le había mandado a mi padre y sorprendida me la entrego.

-Sr. Cullen, acá está lo que me pidió-dijo dándome la foto. No sabía que tenía una hija, es preciosa, felicitaciones- murmuro un poco avergonzada.

-Gracias Jane- dije mientras acomodaba la foto en un marco sobre mi escritorio.

Nadie sabía nada acerca de mi vida en la empresa, solo que era el hijo mayor de Carlisle Cullen y que había estudiado en el extranjero. Bueno solo llevaba 7 meses ahí y hasta hace poco ni yo sabía que tenía una hija, pensé un poco consternado.

Estuve un buen rato en mi oficina mirando la foto de los dos y pensando en que aún no compraba nada para navidad y solo quedaban 4 días. Por supuesto mi casa era una verdadera maravilla navideña, todo decorado, hasta la cuna de Mía. Alice y mamá se habían empeñado en adornar toda la casa, querían que yo y mi pequeña tuviésemos una celebración inolvidable en familia, como no lo hacíamos hace años.

Almorcé en mi oficina algo que había traído de casa y luego de un rato decidí llamar a mamá para ver si todo estaba bien.

-Edward hijo, ¿qué ocurre?- dijo un poco preocupada- No acostumbraba llamar a casa mientras trabajaba, a menos que fuese una urgencia.

-Nada mamá, ¿acaso no puedo llamar para saber cómo están las mujeres de mi vida?- dije riéndome.

-Ay Edward, cariño, te amo. Si quieres saber cómo está Mía, ella acaba de tomar su biberón y está durmiendo como un angelito mientras esperamos a Alice para que la lleve al médico- dijo con un tono bastante alegre.

-¡Gracias mamá!, por favor puedes decirle a Alice que apenas salga del pediatra me llame, tal vez alcancé a ir a buscarlas.

-Claro, todo estará bien cariño, no te preocupes. Ahora te debo cortar, tengo que preparar algunas cosas para llevar donde mis amigas mientras Mía duerme.

Transcurrió la tarde como siempre, revisando documentos, ya que las reuniones las agendaba para la mañana por si ocurría alguna urgencia y así no desatender nada. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde cuando recibí la llamada de Alice.

-Hola Alice, ¿cómo está todo? ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Tiene algo?- le dije llenándola de preguntas apenas contesté.

-¡Ay Edward! No seas impaciente, mejor ven a buscarnos, ya estamos listas- dijo riéndose.

Cerca de navidad no teníamos mucho trabajo, así que tenía todo listo, por lo que en menos de 10 min. estaba afuera de la clínica. Al bajarme del auto, el llanto de mi bebe me indicó dónde estaban. Lloraba desconsolada y no era para menos ¿Quizás que le habían hecho ahí dentro?, dije para mí.

-¿Qué le han hecho?- dije preocupado y quitándosela de los brazos a mi hermana.

-Edward, no seas tonto, es un bebe, los bebes lloran- me dijo riéndose. Vamos al auto, para que te cuente como nos fue.

Ya en el auto y con la bebe en brazos de Alice, ya dormida gracias a la canción que le tararee frente a todos afuera de la clínica, por fin me contó cómo estaba mi hija. Mía estaba en perfectas condiciones, en su peso y medida, todo en ella estaba bien. Solo que cuando Alice me contó que el pediatra le había hecho una recomendación sobre la leche materna y que ella le había contado todo, no pude evitar sentirme impotente por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Ya en casa y aprovechando que Mía dormía y que mamá estaba donde sus amigas, con Alice mientras cenábamos planeamos que le daríamos en navidad a mamá y papá. ¡Qué cosas se le ocurrían a Alice!, si la vez pasada me sorprendió con su lista de nombres para bebes, resulta que además tenía una lista con los regalos que le gustaría dar a cada uno para todas las fechas. Luego de reírnos y barajar varias posibilidades, decidimos que les regalaríamos algo juntos.

Ya de noche me tiré en la cama como siempre, pero esta vez no puse a Mía conmigo, la dejé en su cunita, ya que quería pensar algunas cosas…Pero poco me duro, ya que en menos de 20 minutos Mía se puso a llorar porque se había hecho y al cambiarla y hacerla dormir nuevamente decidí que aprovecharía mientras estuviera pequeña para tenerla a mi lado y dormir sintiendo el olor más dulce que jamás había sentido. Solo así podía dormir tranquilo y evitar pensar las razones de por qué Bella la abandonó de esa manera.


	4. Velada inolvidable

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**

* * *

Los días siguientes ocurrieron de la misma forma, hasta que finalmente llegó el día de navidad. Era fin de semana, mi primer fin de semana con Mía. La disfrute a más no poder. Mientras Alice y mamá preparaban todo como histéricas ya que ese día también llegaría papá. Cada vez que me llamaban para que ayudara en algo, me excusaba de que no podía dejar a mi hija sola y ellas a regañadientes me dejaron que descansara junto a ella prácticamente toda la tarde.

Llegó la hora de la cena junto a un toc toc en la puerta. Papá por fin había llegado. Entre los 3 lo abrazamos lo más fuerte que pudimos y luego con Alice lo dejamos a solas con mamá. Amaba el amor que se tenían, eran capaces de inundar toda la habitación y hacer que cambiará el ánimo de todos en un instante.

Ni habían pasado 10 minutos cuando papá preguntó por Mía.- Y ¿Dónde está mi regalito de navidad?- dijo mirándome con emoción en los ojos, lo cual provocó que una lágrima saliera de mis ojos antes de decirle que estaba durmiendo en mi habitación.

Ambos subimos, mientras mi madre y Alice alistaban la cena, queríamos tener un momento padre e hijo a solas. Al llegar arriba mi bebe comenzó a llorar, creo que se asustó con el sonido de la puerta ya que mi padre con tanta emoción por conocer a su regalito de navidad, no fue para nada delicado. Me acerque a su cunita y la cogí en brazos para calmarla antes de pasársela papá, pero como es de impaciente, no me dejó terminar y tuve que dársela, su cara de emoción en ese momento me derrumbo.

-Edward, es hermosa, realmente se parece a ti cuando eras un bebe- dijo emocionado mientras la hacía dormir nuevamente.

-Papá…Tengo miedo, no estaba preparado aún para esto, quiero ser un buen padre, no quiero que le falte nada, pero sé que necesitará también a su mamá y no sé qué hacer- dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza y sentándome en la cama.

-Tranquilo hijo- susurro sentándose a mi lado- Sé que te resultará difícil, pero tú puedes hacerlo, Bella te la dejó a cargo por algo. Edward, por favor mírala-dijo acercándomela- Mía por si misma te hará sacar la fuerza que necesitas para cuidarla y protegerla. Ella es tu vida ahora Edward- dijo poniéndola en mis brazos, lo que provocó que más de una lágrima brotara por mis ojos.

Luego de dejarla durmiendo en su cuna como un verdadero angelito, bajamos a cenar. Alice y Mamá habían preparado un pavo exquisito con toda clase de ensaladas. Mientras cenábamos no dude en dar las gracias por estar en casa una vez más todos juntos y ahora con un pequeño regalito adelantado de navidad, que hacía que nuestras vidas sonrieran más de lo que ya lo hacían.

Habíamos terminado de cenar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Fui corriendo a abrir, no se por qué tenía la esperanza de que fuese Bella, pero en lugar de eso era un chico rubio de ojos claros. Alice se sonrojo y corrió a mi lado apartándome de la puerta.

-Mamá, papá, Edward, él es Jasper, mi novio- dijo un poco avergonzada- Ni si quiera nos había contado que le gustaba alguien, bueno, creo que a mamá sí, porque en seguida sonrió no como papá y yo que nos quedamos un buen rato con la boca abierta.

Luego de todo el saludo protocolar con mi padre decidimos una buena forma de dejarlo entrar en la familia.

-¡Ey Jasper!- dijimos al unísono con mi padre mientras apoyábamos uno de nuestros brazos en su espalda- ¡Nos has caído muy bien! Así que como parte de la familia te ha tocado el turno de lavar la loza sucia de la cena- dijimos riéndonos.

-¡Papá! ¡Edward!- dijo Alice sonrojada, mientras Jasper tenía una cara de confusión que provoco que mi padre y yo estalláramos en risa. No queríamos lavar la loza, pero tampoco pretendíamos que él lo hiciera, era una jodida broma para entrar en confianza.

Una vez sentados en el salón entre mi padre y yo, medio entre bromas y serio, comenzamos a interrogar al tímido Jasper. Con razón había caído entre las garras de Alice, el pobre era tan dominable, pero se notaba qué era buena persona.

-Entonces ¿Cómo es que se conocieron?- preguntó mi padre.

Alice se apresuró a contestar y entre mi padre y yo la hicimos callar- Shhh calla, queremos escucharlo de él- dijimos entre risas, provocando una vez más que se sonrojara. Nunca la había visto tan vergonzosa.

-mmm pues bueno, vamos en la misma universidad y hace 5 meses, la vi por primera vez. La verdad es que estaba tan metido en mis estudios de medicina que no me había dedicado a mirar a mí alrededor- dijo con cara de enamorado- Iba entrando a la cafetería por un té para irme a la biblioteca a estudiar el resto de la tarde, cuando de casualidad abrí mal la puerta y la empuje. Ella estaba a punto de gritarme frente a toda la cafetería cuando nos miramos directamente a los ojos y así nos quedamos hasta que sonó el timbre para entrar.

-¿Puedo continuar?- interrumpió Alice toda emocionada y embobada.

-¡Claro amor!- le dijo Jasper tomándola de las manos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo- le dijo abrazándolo y prosiguió- Desde ese día no nos vimos como por una semana ya que yo no asistí por esa maldita gripe que me dio, pero cuando volví ahí estaba él en la cafetería. Apenas entré nuestros ojos hicieron contacto y me dirigí decidida a él. Le pregunté si podía sentarme junto a él y asintió. Así estuvimos durante al menos 3 meses, solo hablando y almorzando juntos, hasta que me pidió que lo acompañara al matrimonio de un amigo.

-¡Ajá! Así que tú eras el chico misterioso del auto- me apresuré a decir.

-¡Sí!- dijo un poco avergonzado.

-¿Puedo seguir?- refunfuño Alice y todos estallamos en risa, incluido Jasper- Bueno, ese día, después del matrimonio, Jasper me confesó que le gustaba y quería saber si yo sentía lo mismo. En ese momento lo besé y fue nuestro primer beso. Desde ese día somos novios- dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte.

Luego de ese momento de amor por todos lados y ya cerca de las 12, mi pequeña despertó otra vez. Alice se ofreció a ir a buscarla, no aguantaba para presentársela a su novio. Mi madre la acompaño, de seguro quería tener un momento madre-hija-nieta a solas. Jasper fue a buscar los regalos al auto, mientras papá y yo lavábamos la loza sucia.

Al rato nos reunimos todos de nuevo en el salón, incluyendo mi pequeña que dormía en los brazos de Alice, quien la miraba babosa. Nos quedamos conversando un rato y pasada las 12 decidimos que abriríamos los obsequios al día siguiente ya que estábamos un poco cansados.

Llevé a Mía a nuestra habitación, mientras mis padres se quedaron conversando con Alice y Jasper en el jardín. Me puse el pijama y la acosté a mi lado, como todos los días, rodeada de almohadones, pero antes de dormirnos la bese en su frentecita y le di las gracias por ser mi mejor regalo de navidad y le prometí que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

Al día siguiente el llanto de Mía me despertó a las 7 am. Le di su biberón que no tardé nada en preparar, me había convertido en todo un experto. Le cambié el pañal y le puse un vestido hermoso que le había comprado mi mamá. La dejé en la cuna mientras me daba una ducha y ordenaba un poco la habitación.

Cerca de las 9 baje a tomar desayuno con mis padres y Alice. Bromeamos la mayoría del tiempo sobre Jasper. Molestábamos a Alice con que él no sabía con qué clase de mujer se había metido y en eso estuvimos toda la mañana riéndonos y disfrutando de la navidad como no lo hacíamos hace años.

Una vez que entramos al salón, decidimos que abriríamos los regalos en ese instante, ya que por la tarde queríamos ir a visitar a mis abuelos a Malibú. Primero abrimos los de Mía, pese a que llevaba solo días con nosotros, muchos conocidos ya sabían de su existencia y fue la que recibió más regalos. Orgulloso abrí muchos vestiditos que Alice luego le ponía por encima, uno que otro juguete de bebe y varios accesorios. Llegó el turno de abrir el que yo le había comprado. Le dije a Alice que lo abriera, mientras yo la sostenía en mis brazos.

-¡Oh Edward, es hermoso!- chilló Alice, llevándose la mano a la boca, cuando sacó de un paquete gigante un cuadro enorme con una foto en que salíamos mi bebe y yo mientras yo le daba su biberón.

-Es para que recuerde siempre que su padre la ama más que a su vida- dije orgulloso acariciándole la carita.

Luego de tanta emoción y de seguir abriendo regalos, con Alice le dimos el suyo a mis padres. Menuda cara que pusieron cuando lo abrieron. Ya que aunque era un sobre pequeño, vaya que los sorprendimos. Les compramos una semana de viaje por crucero hasta llegar a Brasil, mi madre siempre había querido ir, pero el trabajo de mi padre, como yo no estaba para hacerme cargo, lo impedía.

-¡Hijos, no tenían por qué hacer esto!- dijo mamá casi llorando de emoción- Pero…¿Quién cuidará a Mía? ¿ La empresa?- continúo.

-Mamá, papá, no se preocupen, ya hemos previsto todo. Alice se encargará de Mía ya que tiene receso en la universidad esta semana y yo me encargaré de la empresa como lo he hecho hasta el momento.

-¡No sé qué decir!- musitó mi padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dándonos un gran abrazo a ambos. Nos abrazamos los cinco por un largo rato, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ya era hora de arreglarnos para ir a Malibú.

Fuimos donde mis abuelos, quienes se fascinaron con mi bebe e insistían en que se parecía mucho a mi cuando era un bebe. Allí estuvimos toda la tarde disfrutando frente al mar como la familia feliz que éramos. Ni siquiera los comentarios de ¿quién es su madre? ¿Dónde está? Arruinaron el momento.

Llegamos a casa de noche, por lo que cada uno se dirigió a descansar a su habitación. Antes de cerrar mis ojos para dormir, mire por la ventana y di las gracias por tener la mejor navidad de todas junto a mi familia.


	5. Un día especial

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :) Y para todas las que preguntan por Bella, pronto aparecerá, no desesperen :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**

* * *

Llegó el día en que mi princesa cumpliría un año. Mía estaba cada vez más grande y hermosa, sus ojos eran enormes y de un verde que al mirarlos parecía verle el alma. La niña más hermosa que había visto, tenía una tez clara como su madre y su pelo había crecido considerablemente rápido y ya casi le llegaba al hombro. Ahora ya no era tan liso como cuando era apenas una bebe, tenía pequeñas onditas en sus puntas que la hacían ver más adorable y ahora ya no se parecía tanto a mí…

Me despertó a las 8 am con un besito baboso y un abrazo apretado, ya que se paso de su cuna a mi cama, que ahora teníamos juntas. –¡Api api, eche!- me dijo acurrucándose a mi lado, con el chupete en su boquita y esa vocecita de bebe, que le salía tan dulce, ya que era lo único que había aprendido a decir hasta entonces. Bajé a preparar el biberón y cuando subí a dárselo, me quede contemplándola un buen rato mientras recordaba por todo lo que habíamos pasado hasta entonces.

_Desde la navidad en adelante todo resultó mejor de lo imaginado. Mis padres disfrutaron de su semana en el crucero y Alice reforzó su relación con Jasper, me atrevería a decir que durante esa semana, ya que entre los dos se encargaron de cuidar a mi bebe mientras yo estaba trabajando. Fue una bebe tan fuerte, durante prácticamente todo el año se enfermó solo una vez, un resfrío leve, pero me hizo ponerme en alarma, no quería que nada le pasara y en algún momento pensé que era mi culpa por no estar lo suficiente con ella debido a mi trabajo._

_Una de los momentos más emocionantes hasta entonces fue ver a Mía aprender a decir sus primeras palabras, recuerdo que lloré cuando dijo "papá" por primera vez, me sentía tan jodidamente orgulloso de ella. Ahora prácticamente lo decía a cada rato- ¡apii, apii!- se escuchaba todos los días en la casa. Se estaba convirtiendo en una pequeña parlanchina. También ya había dado sus primeros pasos y me sentí tan bien de estar justo a la hora en casa cuando se largo a caminar de los brazos de Alice a los míos apenas me vio llegar. Fue la primera vez que caminó de corrido._

_Durante ese año traté de encontrar a Bella, necesitaba explicaciones, necesitaba de alguna forma saber que ella estaba bien y que no le había pasado nada grave. Tenía derecho a saber las razones, sobre todo por Mía, para saber qué le diría cuando comenzara a darse cuenta y preguntar por su mamá. Quería evitar lo más posible su sufrimiento._

_Un día después del trabajo y antes de llegar a casa, pase por la antigua casa de sus padres a preguntar a los nuevos propietarios si sabían dónde se habían mudado, pero no supieron darme una respuesta. Cabizbajo me fui a casa y al ver a mi pequeña tan feliz y risueña en los brazos de su tía cambió mi ánimo enseguida. No paré mi búsqueda y al día siguiente, desde mi oficina llamé a la Universidad de Bella en Florida, allí me dijeron que ella había pedido un traslado hace un par de meses, pero que no estaban autorizados a decirme dónde. Por más que les explique la situación no me dieron una respuesta._

_Ya no sabía dónde más buscar, no tenía idea de si ella tenía amigos cercanos y quiénes eran, por lo que decidí dejar la búsqueda hasta ahí, según la poca información que había obtenido ella se encontraba bien. Pensé en un momento en contratar ayuda, pero luego razoné bien y me di cuenta que era una exageración, ya que porque por algo me había dejado y no iba a obligarla a volver, aunque eso significará que mi hija crecería sin su madre, lo que me provocaba una gran angustia, pero ella de alguna forma lo había querido así._

Estaba sumido en mis recuerdos cuando Mía terminó de tomarse su biberón y me saco de mi estado aferrándose a mí. Nos quedamos echados en la cama un buen rato viendo dibujos animados, hasta que mamá, papá y Alice invadieron la habitación con las mañanitas, en un comienzo la asustaron, lo que provocó que con sus pequeñas manitos se aferrará aún más a mí, luego al parecer lo entendió y se puso feliz. Alice la sacó de mi lado y empezó a atacarla a besos y a decirle feliz cumpleaños. Todos nos pusimos a reír junto a ellas. Se veía tan adorable riendo ya que apenas tenía 4 dientecitos. En el tiempo en que le empezaron a salir lloraba demasiado y tenía que aplicarle una especie de crema para bebe en su encía.

Después de todo el revuelo que se armo en mi habitación, bajamos a tomar desayuno en familia. Puse a Mía en un corralcito que habíamos comprado para que jugara mientras desayunábamos, ya que como aún no caminaba bien, no quería que se lastimara. Mientras estábamos en la mesa planeamos como seguiría lo que quedaba del resto del día. Yo no quería hacer la gran fiesta, pues Mía solo tenía un año y no se daría cuenta de nada. Alice dijo que había invitado a un par de amigos que tenía con hijos pequeños y los demás eran familiares cercanos.

Terminamos y fui a preparar a Mía para que recibiera a los invitados, pese a la insistencia de Alice de hacerlo ella.-¡Ay, Alice! Yo puedo hacerlo, mi hija no quedará como un payaso, te lo aseguro- dije sonando un poco sentido para que me dejará cambiar a Mía. -¡Más te vale!, me respondió riendo.

Deje a mi madre y mi querida hermana arreglando todo para celebrar el primer cumpleaños de mi hija mientras yo subía a prepararla. La bañe en su bañera de color rosa con florcitas que le había comprado Alice, ¡no tenía idea de que existían con diseños!. y luego le puse un vestido hermoso que le había comprado el otro día mientras de vuelta a casa pasé en mi auto por fuera de una tienda de bebe y no me pude aguantar imaginarla en el, así que me bajé y lo compré. Era rosado con blanco y con un cinturón de flores de colores. Parecía una princesa con el y con esos zapatitos de charol que mamá le había comprado. Además sus onditas la hacían lucir verdaderamente adorable. Si es que eso era posible.

Los primeros en llegar fueron sus bisabuelos, que no la veían desde la navidad, por lo que la deje a su cuidado mientras ayudaba con los preparativos para la celebración. Pese a mi insistencia de una celebración simple. Mi familia, especialmente mi madre y Alice se encargaron de que no fuera así. –¡Edward! Es mi única nieta, merece todo- decía mi madre por un lado y Alice apoyaba diciendo que era su única sobrina y debía aprovecharla mientras la podía tratar como una muñequita y regalonearla. Las dejé organizar todo, ya que por una parte tenían razón.

Salí al jardín y vaya sorpresa que me llevé cuando vi que de un camión estaban bajando pequeños toboganes y bolsas y bolsas con pelotitas de colores y habían armado una especie de castillo inflable por donde debían entrar los invitados y donde me encontraba parado ahora con la boca abierta. Hace una hora y algo que había subido a mi cuarto y no había nada de esto.

-¡Vaya Edward! No te quedes ahí parado como tonto y ven a ayudar- gritó Alice desde una de las mesas que estaba terminando de ordenar con mamá, mientras mi padre ayudaba a bajar los toboganes de los camiones.

-¡Claro, claro!- dije todo embobado, no tenía nada más que decir, pues la organización estaba en sus manos y estaba perfecto.

En menos de dos horas ya teníamos todos los toboganes con sus respectivas pelotitas armados. Había una mesa enorme para poner los regalos y otra más grande aún para cuando le cantáramos el cumpleaños feliz a Mía. Estaba prácticamente todo listo y en pocos minutos comenzarían a llegar los invitados. Jasper se nos había unido minutos antes y nos ayudo a armar una especie de cama elástica para bebes, que mi padre había comprado y que no conseguíamos armar.

-¡Gracias al cielo que llegaste!- le decía Alice a Jasper, una vez que acabamos de armar la dichosa cama elástica.-¡Con ustedes dos no la habríamos tenido armada para hoy!- nos dijo con el ceño fruncido y casi gritándonos, pero finalmente estallando en risas.

Comenzaron a llegar los invitados y fui a buscar a mi bebe adentro para tenerla en brazos mientras llegaban, para que ella los saludará con su manita apenas pisaran el jardín y pasaban por el castillo inflable. Así estuvimos un buen rato, estaba repleto de bebes por todos lados, Alice me había dicho "invite un par de amigos con sus hijos", pero vaya, había invitado casi a toda la ciudad. Ahí comprendí lo que un par significaba para ella. Los más grandes no superaban los 5 años y corrían por todo el patio subiendo y bajando de los toboganes.

Al rato llegó Emmett, que desde que se había unido a la empresa se había convertido en un gran amigo para mí y era el único en la empresa que sabía toda la historia, además de mi padre.

-¡Vaya Edward, has montado un circo!- dijo apenas entró y me estrechó la mano riéndose.

No pude evitar reírme ante eso y nos quedamos un buen rato hablando mientras Alice y Jasper llevaban a mi bebe a jugar a la cama elástica para bebe y a un tobogán pequeñito junto a los demás bebes. Se notaba que Alice sería una gran madre, por cómo se comportaba con mi hija y con los demás niños.

Llegó el momento de cantar el cumpleaños feliz, la subí a su sillita de comer y la sostuve por la espalda para que se mantuviera parada y los demás niños pudieran verla. Al principio me miró con un pucherito en su boca, no entendía y tanta bulla supongo la asustaba un poco, pero me incliné y dándole un besito en la frente le hice saber que todo estaba bien. Tuve que quitarse su chupete para que soplara su velita, obviamente ayudada por mí y en un momento de descuido agarró un buen trozo de torta y se lo metió en su boquita quedando toda embarrada. Se veía tan graciosa y me abrazó con sus manitos llenas de torta, por lo que mientras servían a los demás niños, subí con ella a cambiarla y a cambiarme mi camisa que había quedado toda pegajosa.

Luego de que todos comiéramos. Tomé a Mía de su manito y caminamos juntos un rato por el jardín mientras los otros niños jugaban. Me hinque para quedar de su estatura y tomándole las dos manitos le dije -¡Bebe, tú no tienes menor suerte que ellos por no tener a tu mamá contigo, eres la niña más querida del mundo y nunca te sientas diferente por ello!. Inmediatamente como si lo entendiera todo me dedicó una sonrisa adorable con el chupete en su boquita y soltando una de sus manitos de mí, me limpió la pequeña lágrima que se había escapado de mi ojo. La tomé en brazos y le di un gran beso para luego dejarla con sus nuevos amiguitos.

-¡Ey hombre! Eres un buen padre- Me dijo Emmett, quien había contemplado toda la escena desde atrás. Inmediatamente le agradecí por sus palabras, de verdad estaba intentando todo para serlo.

Llegó el momento de abrir los regalos, que habían llenado la enorme mesa que habíamos puesto para ellos y tuvimos que poner otra. Mientras mi bebe ayudada por Alice abría sus obsequios, yo registraba el momento con mi cámara, al igual que lo habíamos estado haciendo con todos los momentos importantes durante ese año. Parecía que nunca iba a acabar de abrirlos. Finalmente le quedaba el último paquete, que era mi regalo. Su cara se iluminó cuando desenvolvió el paquete gigante que contenía un jeep de barbie más grande que ella. Alice la montó enseguida en el y le sacamos una foto. Todos los niñitos estaban con la boca abierta contemplando el auto de mi bebe.

Después de un rato en que los niños y mi bebe disfrutaron de los regalos y que ya empezaba a oscurecer, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse ya que muchos bebes estaban exhaustos y llorando a causa de que no habían dormido su siesta. A mi pequeña en cambió, aún le quedaban energías. Se fueron todos, excepto mis abuelos, Jasper y Emmett, quienes ayudaron a ordenar el patio y desarmar los toboganes para que estuviesen listos cuando los pasaran a buscar al día siguiente en la mañana. El patio era un verdadero desastre, por suerte no tuve que ayudar a ordenar, ya que a Mía finalmente la batió el sueño y tuve que hacerle su biberón, subir a cambiarla y hacerla dormir, lo cual no me costó nada, pero lo hizo aferrada a mí, por lo que para no despertarla, decidí no moverme y dormirme de una vez por todas junto a ella. Al fin y al cabo también estaba exhausto, luego de correr toda la tarde tras de niños con Mía en mis brazos.


	6. Decisión correcta

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :) Y para todas las que preguntan por Bella, pronto aparecerá, no desesperen :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**

* * *

Había estado meses pensando en un asunto y finalmente me decidí a decírselo a mi padre. Resulta que habíamos expandido la empresa a Los Ángeles, California hace un mes y aún no encontrábamos a alguien para que se hiciera cargo. Lo pensé bien y quería hacerme cargo yo, ya que no había caso que estuviésemos los dos en el mismo sitio. Además, así aprovecharía para comenzar mi vida con mi hija en nuestra propia casa. No es que no me gustará vivir con mis padres, pero ya era hora de que volviera a ser independiente como lo era antes de la llegada de Mía a mi vida.

Ese día estuve durante toda la mañana nervioso, incluso mi padre lo notó durante el almuerzo y me preguntó si andaba algo mal con algún cliente de la empresa. Apenas me dijo eso no pude aguantar y le conté que ya tenía quién se hiciera cargo de la sucursal en Los Ángeles. Pensé que era mejor que lo hablará con él primero antes de decírselo a mi madre.

-Pero dime Edward ¿Quién? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- dijo todo apresurado apenas se lo mencioné.

-Quien más papá, ¡yo!- dije con una sonrisa de alivio y auto apuntándome.

-Pe…pe…pero Edward, eso significa que….- dijo bajando la cabeza sin terminar.

-Lo sé papá y créeme que lo he pensado muy bien, no es una decisión que haya tomado de ayer a hoy. Ya es hora de que haga mi vida con Mía, no es justo que ustedes carguen con una responsabilidad que es mía. Además es cerca, no es como que me vaya a otro país, los visitaremos cada fin de semana y en las vacaciones- dije tratando de parecer lo más emocionado posible para que mi padre no se sintiera mal.

-Pero Edward, tú sabes que nosotros estamos encantados con la niña en casa, no es justo que pienses así, pero si de verdad quieres hacerlo y piensas que es lo mejor para tu familia ¡Adelante hijo! Y me alegro que seas tú el que se haga cargo de la oficina allá- dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su cara otra vez. En el fondo sabía que era la mejor decisión.

-Además papá, es hora de que Mía vaya al jardín y comparta con niños de su edad y en el edificio donde está la oficina, en un mes o dos abrirán un jardín propio y así podré pasar la mayoría del tiempo con ella, podremos comer juntos y podré ir a verla las veces que quiera y bueno mientras ya he visto un jardín que queda cerca de la oficina y ahí la pondré hasta que finalmente esté listo el otro- asentí.

-¡Oh Edward, has pensado en todo ya! sabes, eres el mejor padre que Mía pueda tener.-dijo orgulloso, abrazándome y dejando escapar una lágrima.

Nos quedamos un buen rato conversando, más del tiempo designado para el almuerzo, pero qué más da, mi padre es el dueño. Decidimos que me iría dentro de una semana, ya que no podíamos dejar pasar más tiempo sin nadie a cargo en Los Ángeles. Durante la tarde contactaríamos a los clientes para hacer una reunión de urgencia a la mañana siguiente y comunicar así los nuevos cambios de la empresa.

Acordamos con mi padre que Mía y yo viviríamos en el departamento que teníamos en Los Ángeles, ya que nadie lo ocupada y no había caso de comprar uno nuevo. Además quedaba a solo pasos de la oficina y cerca del aeropuerto para que así pudiéramos viajar cuando quisiéramos. Ahora lo que teníamos que ver es cómo se lo diríamos a mi madre y a Alice que estaban encantadas con mi bebe y no las culpaba.

Apenas llegué a casa mi bebe me recibió caminando graciosamente a mí y estirando sus bracitos para que la cogiera. Ya tenía 1 año 5 meses y estaba radiante, crecía muy rápido y había aprendido a decir más palabras e incluso comenzaba a hilar sus primeras frases. Una de las que me causaba más gracia y ternura era "api, quee ucho ía" (Papi, quiere mucho a Mía), la que me decía cada vez que me recibía en casa. Por otra parte, mi hermanita había tratado erróneamente de enseñarle a decir "Alice es la ti más linda", para que Mía se lo dijera a Jasper, pero mi bebe en cambio le respondía con un movimiento de cabecita negando y diciendo "Mía inda" (Mía linda) y apuntándose la muy graciosa, lo que nos hacía estallar a todos en risa.

Luego de jugar un rato con ella y hacerla dormir, finalmente sentí la valentía suficiente para tener una charla familiar con mi madre y hermana, quienes impacientes me esperaban en el salón. Cuando iba en el último peldaño, vi sus caras iluminarse, quizás que cosa pasaba por sus cabezas. Me senté entre ellas tomándole una mano a cada una y comencé.

-Mamá, Alice, he decidido hacerme cargo del puesto en Los Ángeles- dije sin más preámbulos, provocando que pusieran cara de confusión.

-Pero hijo ¿Qué pasará con Mía?- dijo poniendo mi mano en su regazo y con la voz temblorosa. Alice escuchaba atenta, pero con los ojos brillosos.

-Ya lo he pensado todo y nos iremos dentro de una semana. Viviremos en el departamento de papá y Mía irá al jardín que abrirán en la empresa, así que podré estar la mayoría del tiempo con ella. Vendremos a casa todos los fines de semanas, así no nos extrañan tanto…Y así continué durante un buen rato contándoles los planes que tenía para Mía y yo en nuestra nueva vida en Los Ángeles.

Estaba entusiasmado hablando cuando Alice interrumpió- Ni creas que te vas a librar de nosotras Edward, me encargaré esta semana de ir a decorar ese departamento yo misma, Mía no puede vivir en ese lugar tan tétrico- dijo riendo. Y era verdad, como nunca lo usábamos, estaba con la decoración que venía, que era como de gerente serio, todo oscuro y me atrevería a decir que tenía hasta telas de araña debido a que no se limpiaba desde que mi padre volvió a casa.

Estuvimos conversando hasta pasada la medianoche sobre los últimos detalles de mi partida, de cómo se lo diría a mi hija, hasta la decoración que según mi madre y Alice debería tener la casa, especialmente la habitación de Mía. Queríamos seguir hablando, pero finalmente el sueño nos estaba venciendo y con mi padre debíamos levantarnos temprano para una reunión con los clientes.

Ese día, después de la reunión en la empresa, mi padre decidió que podía irme temprano a casa para que empezara a empacar algunas cosas. Asentí porque era viernes y no había mucho trabajo. Además quería aprovechar la tarde para ir con Mía al parque, ya que estaríamos casi todo el fin de semana ordenando cosas y comprando todo tipo de decoración que Alice decidió comprar en San Francisco, para luego llevarla a Los Ángeles.

Aproveché que estaba solo con Mía en el parque para decirle que nos iríamos de la casa de los abuelos. La tomé por sus manitos y me puse a su altura para hablarle. En un principio me miro confundida y con un pucherito en su boquita que me partió el alma, pero apenas le dije que la llevaría todos los días a jugar con otros niñitos y que vendríamos a casa cuando ella quisiera, se le dibujo una sonrisa en su carita y me abrazo con esa manitos más pequeña que uno de mis dedos. Mía era mi vida y el solo hecho de ver ese pucherito me hizo titubear en mi decisión, yo solo quería lo mejor para ella, pero sé que ella lo entendería algún día.

Llegamos a casa y ambos nos quedamos con la boca abierta al ver el salón lleno de toda una clase de cosas, accesorios, muebles nuevos, hasta ropa. Mi bebe comenzó a retorcerse en mis brazos para que la bajará e inmediatamente comenzó a revisar todas las cosas con una gran O en su boquita cuando encontró un baúl de princesa lleno de vestidos. Me miró como para que yo le dijera que si eran de ella y antes de sacarlos corrió a los brazos de Alice, que miraba toda emocionada desde un rincón del salón.

-Mi princesa, con todo esto no te olvidarás de mí, me encargaré de que aunque ya no estemos siempre juntas, sientas que estoy allá-le dijo casi llorando y apretándola muy fuerte.

-¿oque lloa tía?- le preguntó mi bebe mientras le secaba los ojos a su tía con sus manitos.

-No es nada cariño- interrumpí- Solo se le ha metido algo al ojo. ¿No es cierto Alice?- dije mirándola, no quería que mi hija se sintiera mal por dejarlos.

-¡Claro princesa!, no es nada más que una basurita que se me ha colado en el ojo, por todas estas cosas que he comprado-dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su cara, un tanto fingida, no quería que nos fuéramos.

Estuvimos toda esa tarde revisando las cosas que Alice había comprado y planeando como las llevaríamos a nuestra casa en Los Ángeles. Alice y mamá habían contratado un camión de mudanza enorme para que trasladara todo durante ese fin de semana, lo que me sorprendió, ya que yo pensaba llevarme las cosas el día en que me fuese. Ellas sin embargo, decidieron que ese fin de semana debía quedar todo instalado en el departamento, incluso compraron una cuna nueva y una cama para mi hija, para así dejar una en casa cuando viniéramos a visitarlos.

Ese fin de semana trasladamos todo y el departamento quedo "habitable" según Alice. Mía era la más feliz, por fin iba a tener su propia habitación, aunque durmiera conmigo todas las noches.

Llegó el día en que debíamos partir, mi familia decidió acompañarnos a Los Ángeles para que cenáramos juntos en mi nuevo hogar. Fue una especie de cena de inauguración, que por supuesto ni mamá ni Alice me dejaron preparar y eso que era mi casa. Fue una linda velada llena de buenos deseos para mi hija y para mí en este nuevo camino que emprenderíamos. Hasta que finalmente llegó el momento de que mis padres y Alice se marcharan. Fue duro, yo creo que más para mí, que tuve que soportar ver a mi hija llorar desconsolada aferrada al cuello de su abuela. Sin duda estaba cansada, habíamos hecho tanto esa semana, que su cabecita no podía asimilarlo aún.

Estuvo llorando un buen rato hasta que papá la tomo en brazos y le dijo todo lo que yo ya le había dicho y su carita se volvió a iluminar al escuchar que iría a casa cuando ella quisiera. Sonriente, pero aún con rastros de haber llorado en su carita, por fin estiro sus bracitos a mí y me rodeo el cuello con sus manitos.

-amo a domi (vamos a dormir)- me dijo metiendo su carita en mi cuello.

Me despedí de mis padres y Alice nuevamente y subimos a mi habitación. Ahí nos quedamos dormidos en mi cama mientras le contaba un cuento. Debíamos descansar porque al otro día iba a ser nuestro primer día en Los Ángeles.


	7. Un buen trabajo

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :) Lo que quieren se acerca jejeje

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**

* * *

Eran las 7:30 am y oficialmente comenzaba nuestro primer día en Los Ángeles. Pese a la insistencia de mi padre de que hoy me dedicará a descansar, decidí levantarme temprano para comenzar a arreglar todo ahí. Había averiguado que el jardín de niños abría a las 9 am, por lo que eso sería lo que haría primero, ir a inscribir temporalmente a Mía. Pude habérselo pedido a mi secretaria, pero eso me correspondía a mí.

Aproveché que Mía aún dormía para darme una ducha rápida e ir a prepararle su biberón. Apenas entré en la habitación mi bebe comenzó a retorcerse y abrió sus ojitos. Me dedicó la sonrisa más adorable y ahí supe que este iba a ser un gran día. Una vez que se lo acabo, me dio un apretado abrazo como todos los días y me dijo "Mía quee papi" (Mía quiere a papi), lo cual me hizo conmocionarme una vez más.

Ambos nos arreglamos y salimos camino al jardín, decidí que iríamos caminando, ya que solo quedaba a unas cuadras. En el camino me di cuenta que la mayoría de las mujeres, que pasaban a esa hora, volteaban a verme con una gran O en sus bocas apenas me veían pasar con Mía de la mano, lo cual me causaba mucha gracia. Cuando llegamos finalmente a "Smile" me recibió la directora, quién me hizo toda una clase de preguntas acerca de Mía. Desde su nombre, hasta su tipo de sangre. No me molesté en contestar nada, hasta que me preguntó por su madre. En ese instante me paralice un poco y se me borró la sonrisa con la que había estado hablando.

-Sr. Cullen, ¿se encuentra bien?- me dijo preocupada.

-Sí, sí, descuide, pero me gustaría que Mía no tuviera que escuchar esto- murmuré apenado.

-Oh, ya veo..mmm si quiere la puedo llevar con las tías que estarán a cargo de ella durante sus días acá- dijo animada.

-Me parece perfecto, así podrá conocer a sus otros compañeros-asentí un tanto complicado, ya que ahora vendría la parte en que debía convencer a Mía de ir, lo cual pensé que sería difícil, ya que nunca la había dejado en un lugar extraño, pero al contrario, ella emocionada se bajo de mi regazo y comenzó a saltar de alegría porque quería jugar.

Le di un gran beso y dejé que la directora la fuera a dejar, ya que desde mañana eso sería todos los días y debía acostumbrarse. Desde la oficina podía escuchar como decía toda clase de palabritas hasta que finalmente su pequeña vocecita se perdió por el pasillo.

Una vez que regresó la directora Denali le conté todo, aunque hubiese bastado con decirle que Mía era mi responsabilidad porque su madre no quiso hacerse cargo, prefería contárselo todo, creo que no dejé escapar ningún detalle. Ella lo comprendió y me hizo saber que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con mi hija, lo que me puso muy feliz. Además, me aseguró que la cuidarían mucho y tratarían de ayudarme cuando fuese el momento de explicarle por qué su madre no está con ella, lo que por un momento me alivió, pero por otra parte, no quería que llegase ese día jamás.

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando acerca de toda clase de cosas referente al jardín, horarios, el tema de las comidas, pagos, actividades, en fin. Y me contó que ahora estaban al cuidado de los niños 2 estudiantes en prácticas muy buenas, así que no debía preocuparme por nada. De hecho me confesó, que en un par de meses cuando ellas terminarán, les ofrecería quedarse a trabajar ahí. Finalmente, me invitó a conocerlas, antes de retirar a mi bebe. Llegamos a la sala y espere afuera mientras la directora entraba a buscar a las tías. Volvió a abrir y ahí estaba mi hija en brazos de una rubia muy agradable y apenas me vio estiro sus bracitos para aferrarse a mi cuello.

-Edward, ella es Rosalie, una de nuestras estudiantes en práctica- dijo apuntándola.

-¡Gusto en conocerte!- dije todo emocionado- La Sra. Denali me ha hablado muy bien de ti y de tu compañera, así que espero dejar a mi pequeña princesa en muy buenas manos- continué, hasta que vi que su cara se estaba volviendo rojo escarlata, lo que me provocó mucha gracia.

Hablamos un rato, hasta que la Directora regresó y nos interrumpió. Había ido a buscar a la otra tía, pero creo que no le había ido bien. Me dijo un poco apenada que Isa, la otra tía, no se encontraba muy bien hoy y que era una lástima que no la hubiese podido conocer, pero me aseguro que era muy buena con los niños. Rosalie debía volver con los niños, así que me despedí y justo cuando estaba dándome la vuelta, junto a la directora, para retirarme mi hija de pronto se despego de mi cuello y me dijo "papi, Mía, quee juga" (Papi, Mía quiere jugar) y miré a la directora con una mueca graciosa en mi cara y ella asintió. Baje a Mía y se fue corriendo a la sala, después de todo tenía que ir a la oficina y allá se iba a aburrir.

-Su hija es muy adorable Sr. Cullen, sin duda ha hecho un gran trabajo. No ha visto los escándalos que hacen algunos pequeños apenas se bajan de los brazos de sus padres, en cambio Mía parece adaptarse rápido- dijo antes de despedirse en la puerta.

Me fui durante todo el camino pensando en lo que la directora me había dicho ¿de verdad estaba haciendo bien las cosas?, de repente una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara y me alegre de que mi pequeña fuera feliz y que la ausencia de Bella no se notara. Muchas veces pensé en decirle por qué su madre no estaba en casa, pero ni yo lo sabía, además Mía ni se había dado cuenta todavía y quiero aplazar lo que más pueda su sufrimiento.

Pensando en eso estaba cuando llegué al edificio donde se encontraba mi oficina. Todos se portaron amables cuando entré, como si hubiese estado trabajando años ahí, lo cual me agrado y una vez más me alegre de haber tomado esa decisión.

-Sr. Cullen, buenos días- me saludo Irina, mi nueva secretaria, quien era hija de uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre.

-¡Buenos días Irina! – dije todo animado- Y no me digas Sr., tenemos la misma edad- continué riendo.

-¡Está bien!... Entonces… ¿dónde está tú hija?, muero de ganas por conocerla, tu padre me ha dicho que es probable que vinieras con ella- preguntó con extrañeza.

-Carlisle- dije para mí- La he dejado en el jardín de niños que está a unas cuadras de acá, ella ha querido quedarse a jugar- continué riendo.

Mientras Irina me mostraba la oficina continuamos hablando de mi hija y de su pequeño Benjamín, que apenas iba a cumplir un año. Me contaba que él se quedaba en casa con su padre, que tenía su oficina ahí, mientras ella trabajaba. Irina no había querido dejar su trabajo, ya que le gustaba ser independiente, lo que me pareció bien, yo nunca hubiese obligado a Bella a dejar lo que le gusta.

Al rato me puse a ordenar unos documentos hasta la hora de almuerzo en que me decidí a ir por mi hija al jardín de niños, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer por la tarde, así que la llevaría a recorrer la ciudad. Apenas llegué, la directora amablemente me invitó a pasar para que yo mismo sacara a mi hija de la sala antes de que sirvieran la comida. Al entrar, la vi sentadita con unas niñitas un poco más grandes que ella y jugando a las muñecas, se veía tan adorable compartiendo con otros bebes. En la esquina estaba Rosalie consolando a un bebe que se había dado un pequeño golpecito y la otra tía nuevamente no estaba. Seguramente había ido al baño a mudar a algún bebe.

-¡Papi, papi, mia muneca! (Papi, papi, mira la muñeca)- dijo corriendo con los brazos extendidos para que yo la tomará y con una muñequita en una de sus manitos.

-¡Qué linda bebe, pero no más que tú!- dije dándole un besito en su frentecita, que hizo que me diera una de sus sonrisas adorables.- Nos vamos a casa Mía- continué, pero en su carita se dibujo un puchero y comenzó a llorar.

-No, Mía quee juar (No, Mía quiere jugar)- repetía una y otra vez con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas y retorciéndose en mis brazos.

Me partía el alma verla así, aunque fuese una pataleta de momento, no me gustaba verla llorar. –Vamos a ir a pasear bebe, compraremos muchos juguetes para que vengas a jugar con tus amiguitos- le dije acariciando su espaldita para que se calmara, e inmediatamente dejó de llorar y me dedicó una linda sonrisa.

-¡Vamos!- me dijo toda animada.

-Pero antes, debes ir a despedirte cariño y te limpiaré esta carita tan bonita- dije dándole un besito en sus adorables mejillas rosadas.

La llevé hasta donde estaba Rosalie, quien se despidió de una forma muy tierna de mi hija. Luego le pregunté si podía pasar al baño con Mía para lavarle la carita, pero se negó con algo de pena. -Lo siento, pero es mejor que la lleve yo…¿puedes ver a los niños por mí?- me dijo un tanto avergonzada.

-Claro- asentí y mi hija se fue de la mano con ella. Pensé para mí que tal vez la otra tía estaba ocupada y no era propio que yo entrase.

-¿Está bien?- pregunté a Rosalie cuando me pasó a mi bebe en los brazos.

¿Quién?- dijo desconcertada.

-Tu amiga…he visto moverse la puerta cuando Mía lloraba y lleva mucho tiempo en el baño.

-¡Ah, claro!, no es nada, no te preocupes- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

Me fui con Mía a almorzar a casa y luego por la tarde fuimos al parque y al centro comercial a comprar una muñeca, ya que le había gustado tanto la del jardín que no la quería dejar, casi tuve que quitársela de las manos.

Llegamos a casa de noche. Mía se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, estaba exhausta ya que no habíamos utilizado el auto. Le puse su pijama de princesa y la fui a acostar a su cuna durmiendo como un verdadero ángel.

Estaba en mi cama pensando en lo maravilloso que había sido nuestro primer día y en lo bien que llevaríamos nuestra vida acá, cuando de pronto la escuche llorar. Salí corriendo a su cuarto y ahí estaba paradita en su cuna llorando desconsolada. No dude 1 segundo en tomarla en brazos y se aferró a mí con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo podía.

-¿Qué pasa bebe?- le pregunté mientras sobaba su espaldita.

-Queo domi con papi (Quiero dormir con mi papi)- dijo entre sollozos y con el chupete aún en su boquita. Nunca había dormido en su habitación, por lo que supuse que se despertó, no reconoció el lugar y se asustó.

La lleve a mi pieza y se acurrucó en mi pecho. Mientras le contaba que esa era su habitación y que no debía asustarse si se despertaba ahí, se quedo dormida. La observé un buen rato y una sonrisa se dibujó en su carita, mi pequeña era feliz, ella estaba feliz ahí.


	8. Ella

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**

* * *

Ya estaban por inaugurar el jardín del edificio y sentando en mi oficina, me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que habíamos vivido hasta entonces con Mía en nuestra estadía en Los Ángeles. Por una parte, la sucursal estaba funcionado de maravilla y The Cullen & Masen Company estaba expandiéndose cada vez más, lo que a mi padre lo tenía muy feliz.

_Habíamos estado yendo todos los fines de semana a casa de mis padres, quienes regaloneaban a Mía demasiado, hasta el punto en que no se quería devolver conmigo, lo cual me causaba mucha gracias.-O queo queda acá con lelos y Adice (Yo me quiero quedar acá con los abuelos y Alice)- decía cada vez poniendo carita como de enojada y tan llena de seguridad, que me invadía de ternura. La mejor parte era cuando cada vez que hacía que me estaba yendo, ella se bajaba de los brazos de su abuelo y corría graciosamente hacia mí diciendo "Papi, vamos", como si nunca hubiese dicho lo otro y me tomaba con su manito y con la otra se despedía de sus abuelos y su tía, estaba tan hermosa y creciendo tan rápido que finalmente su pelo le llegaba a los hombros._

_Mía se había adaptado muy bien al jardín de niños, era muy sociable y compartía todos sus juguetes con los demás niñitos. Todas las mañanas nos levantábamos muy temprano y mientras yo le preparaba el biberón ella se quedaba escogiendo la ropa que se pondría, por lo que dejaba todo tirado en el piso, para luego ordenarla juntos. Siempre que la iba a dejar, la recibía Rosalie. Llevaba casi dos meses yendo a dejar y buscar a mi hija y aún no conocía a la famosa tía Isa. Ni siquiera en las reuniones la había visto, siempre había una excusa y yo tenía curiosidad, quería saber en qué manos había dejado a mi bebe, además Mía siempre, a su modo, me hablaba de que quería mucho a las tías y cada vez que le preguntaba si le gustaba el jardín me decía que sí muy segura, lo cual me hacía dudar si debía cambiarla._

_Durante esos días Mía había comenzado a preguntar por su madre, ya le quedaba poco para cumplir los dos años y seguramente en el jardín había visto como los demás niñitos se iban de la mano con su mamá y ella no. Además, les estaban enseñando la familia y yo no podía decirle a la directora que no tocaran el tema, por más que no quisiera que mi bebe sufriera. _

_Un día cuando fui a buscar a Mía, como de costumbre, vi que en su carita traía una expresión de pena, algo le había pasado, porque ella siempre sonreía. Decidí devolverme al jardín para preguntarle a Rosalie, pero cuando iba a entrar, mi bebe aferrada a mi cuello me dijo que no quería, así que respetando su decisión la lleve a casa. No habló durante todo el camino por más que le preguntara, hasta que llegamos a casa. La acosté en mi cama mientras buscaba un termómetro, tal vez tenía fiebre, pero cuando se lo iba a poner me sorprendió con una pregunta que no esperaba en ese momento._

_-Papi, Mía tene mami (Papi, Mía tiene mamá)- preguntó con su carita llena de confusión._

_Me quedé helado por un momento, no sabía que decirle, si contarle la verdad o inventar una historia, solo quería lo mejor para ella, pero en ese momento no sabía qué era lo mejor o que debía hacer, pensé en llamar a mi madre para que me dijera que hacer, pero eso debía resolverlo yo._

_-¡Claro bebe!- dije no tan convencido, pero lo bastante como para sonar animado y que en su carita se dibujara una sonrisa. Me acosté a su lado y poniéndola sobre mi pecho comencé a contarle._

_-Esto debí habértelo contado antes, pero no quería que sufrieras…-dije un tanto apenado._

_-Mía feliz- dijo mirándome con sus enormes ojos verdes, poniendo una enorme sonrisa y apretándome con un gran abrazo. Lo cual me tranquilizó y decidí seguir. No sin antes darle un besito en su frente._

_-Bueno bebe, mamá se tuvo que ir, pero la verdad es que no sé dónde fue, ¿qué tonto?, nunca se lo pregunte- dije con algo de risa, para que mi hija entendiera que nada malo había pasado._

_-¿Va vover? (Va a volver)- dijo con sus ojitos iluminados._

_-Si bebe, mamá te quiere mucho y va a volver- dije no tan convencido porque no sabía nada y tal vez todo lo que estaba diciendo no se cumpliría y tenía miedo de decepcionarla. _

_Esa fue la única vez que Mía me preguntó por Bella de esa forma, con algo de pena, las otras veces solo quería saber cuándo volvería, pero en su carita de notaba que ya había asimilado la situación y volvimos a ser solo los dos._

_A Mía por esos días le gustaba mucho dibujar y a su modo hacía unos dibujos muy graciosos, casi todos rayas, pero llenos de significado, mi niña tenía un gran talento, no es porque sea su madre, sino que para ser tan pequeñita, representaba muy bien lo que quería, aunque fuesen palos. Sin duda eso lo sacó de la madre, ya que yo no era muy desarrollado en ese ámbito._

_Uno de los dibujos que más me emocionó fue cuando le hicieron dibujar a sus padres y ella me dibujo como un palo muy alto y un palito pequeño en brazos, que asumo era ella. Toda la hoja estaba llena de besitos de todos colores, porque mi hija se había pintado su boquita con las temperas y las tías no se dieron cuenta. Recuerdo que esa vez regañé a Rosalie, porque a mi hija le podía haber pasado algo, pero ella me explicó que las temperas que usaban eran especiales y que aunque se tragaran un poquito no pasaría nada. Igualmente me enojé, pero se me pasó al ver la carita de mi hija toda emocionada enseñándome una vez más su obra de arte. _

_Rosalie se había vuelto una especie de amiga para mí en la ciudad, ya que cuidaba muy bien a mi hija mientras estaba en el jardín y además, en varias ocasiones se había ofrecido a quedarse más del tiempo con ella cuando yo tenía alguna reunión en la oficina después de las 4 de la tarde y no podía llevar a Mía conmigo. Habíamos salido un par de veces al parque y a cenar con Mía, pero era solo una relación de amistad, ya que desde que conoció a Emmett en mi oficina una vez que él vino a visitarme y Rosalie se ofreció a ir a dejar a Mía a la empresa, quedaron flechados, hasta el punto en que Emmett pidió un traslado a la ciudad. Por supuesto que le aceptaron la petición de traslado de inmediato, ya que Emmett era uno de nuestros mejores clientes y no queríamos perderlo, aunque la razón de su traslado fuese un flechazo amoroso._

_Emmett y Rose, como la llamaba él, ya llevaban como un mes saliendo y frecuentemente íbamos después de la oficina día por medio a cenar afuera. A Mía le encantaba estar con Rosalie pese a que la veía prácticamente todo el día, era algo que no entendía, pero me gustaba mucho, ya que Rose como la novia de mi mejor amigo, sería un buen ejemplo para ella, de alguna forma suplantaría la figura materna que mi bebe no tenía._

_Siempre que salíamos Emmett me molestaba con que cuándo iba a conseguir novia, que ya se me iba a pasar el tren, que debía aprovechar que me veía guapo con Mía caminando por ahí y que todas se volteaban a verme, lo cual me provocaba mucha risa. En parte tenía razón, pero no podía hacer nada sin antes saber la verdadera razón de su abandono, aunque eso significará que no volveríamos a estar juntos._

Pensando en eso estaba cuando Irina tocó la puerta para avisarme que Emmett me estaba esperando para almorzar. Fue un almuerzo normal, excepto que aún estaba nadando en mis pensamientos y no prestaba atención a lo que él me decía.

-¡Ey Edward!, ¿estás bien?…¿conseguiste novia? ¿Te has enamorado?, hombre estás como en la luna- dijo riéndose.

-Desafortunadamente no- murmuré bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué tienes Edward?, ¿ha pasado algo en la empresa?- señaló con un tono de preocupación.

-Descuida Emmett, en la empresa va todo bien…Es que he estado pensando en Bella de nuevo… pero no te preocupes está todo bien. Ahora debo ver como resuelvo el asunto de Mía y el jardín. Me encantaría dejarla en "Smile" porque sé que Rose la cuida bien y la quiere mucho, pero necesito tenerla más tiempo conmigo, necesito estar en sus horas de almuerzo, siesta, ella es todo para mí y no quiero perderme ninguna etapa de su vida por el trabajo- dije para cambiar de tema.

-Edward, Rose lo entenderá. Además, ella no dejará de verla. Lo que debes tomar en cuenta es cómo se lo dirás a tu hija, porque de verdad esa niña ama ese jardín. Pero tú sabes cómo hacerlo, siempre has hecho todo para bien con ella y se nota que es feliz con cada decisión que debes tomar por los dos- dijo con un poco de emoción en su voz.

-Gracias amigo, no sabes lo que significa para mí, que alguien más me diga eso.

Acabamos de almorzar y volvimos a nuestras labores en la empresa. Revisé todos los documentos rápido para ir antes al jardín y hablar con la directora sobre la salida de Mía. No iba a ser un problema, ya que cuando la inscribí, le advertí que dentro de un tiempo la sacaría. Más que nada, quería que me aconsejará cómo debía hacerlo con Mía, para que el cambio fuese lo menos brusco posible.

-Buenos tardes Sr. Cullen, un placer tenerlo por acá- dijo amablemente.

-Buenas tardes directora…mmm vine para retirar a Mía del jardín- dije un tanto apenado.

-Oh, ya veo. No se preocupe, ya lo habíamos hablado y está bien. ¿Cuándo piensa llevársela?.

-Me gustaría que usted me aconsejará sobre eso, el jardín de la empresa abrirá mañana y quiero que el cambio sea lo menos brusco posible para Mía- dije agachando la cabeza. No quería sacarla de ahí porque ella está feliz, pero en cambio necesitaba tenerla más tiempo conmigo.

Estuvimos hablando un poco más de media hora y me dijo que lo mejor es que por ahora la dejará esta semana en la mañana en este jardín y que durante la hora de almuerzo me la llevará al otro jardín, así se iría acostumbrando a los demás niños, a las nueva tías y al nuevo ambiente. La Sra. Denali me dijo que cree que Mía no tendrá problemas en adaptarse, pero que debía decirle que la iba a cambiar y que dentro de una semana ya no volvería a venir a jugar con estos niños, pero en cambio conocería a muchos más y pasaría más tiempo con su padre.

Me estaba retirando de la oficina de la Sra. Denali, pensando en que luego de retirar a Mía, la llevaría a jugar al parque y ahí le contaría que a partir de la otra semana ya no vendríamos más, cuando al abrir la puerta quedé cara a cara con ella.


	9. Encuentros

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :) Mañana tardaré en subir el otro ya que debo hacer un par de cosas en el día, pero lo subiré :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**

* * *

-Be…Bella- musité un tanto confundido cuando abrí la puerta.

-Oh, veo que al fin se conocen- Interrumpió la Directora.-Edward, ella es Isabella, Isa, la otra estudiante en práctica a cargo de los niños y él es Edward Cullen, el padre de la pequeña Mía, que adoras tanto. Una pena que se conozcan ahora que la niña dejará el jardín- prosiguió.

-Oh, ¿cómo es eso?- dijo Bella mirando hacia el piso, como lo estaba haciendo desde que nos interrumpieron.

-Isa, querida, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Dime ¿Para qué has venido?- le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, mmm yo, venía para decirle que ya me iba. Rosalie se ha quedado con los niños que aún no retiran- dijo mirando fijamente a la Sra. Denali y avanzando con ella.

-Claro, ve con tus padres Isabella, yo ayudaré a Rosalie con los niños después- oí mientras la acompañaba a la puerta de salida.

En ese momento me quedé helado, en shock, no sabía qué hacer. Si correr tras ella en busca de explicaciones o ir por mi hija, llevarla a casa y esperar a que Bella en su momento decidiera decirme qué pasó. Estaba muy confundido, ¿por qué la llamaban Isa?, ¿qué pasaba con sus padres?, necesitaba saber la verdad. No corrí tras ella inmediatamente, porque no quería que tuviese problemas con la práctica ni menos que la Sra. Denali se enterará que ella era "la mujer sin corazón", como le había puesto en nuestra primera reunión en la que le conté mi historia.

Pensando en eso estaba cuando oí la voz de la Sra. Denali.

-Sr. Cullen, ¿qué tiene?, parece como si hubiese visto un fantasma- dijo preocupada.

-No… no es nada, voy por Mía- dije apresurado.

Fui a la sala y encontré la puerta abierta, Mía estaba sentada en una mesita con otros niños pintando y así que llamé a Rose sin entrar, para que ella no me viera y pendiente de que la Directora Denali no saliera de su oficina, comencé a interrogarla.

-¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?- dije con tono de decepción.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?, ¿Por qué no has entrado a buscar a Mía? y ¿Qué es lo que se supone que sé?- dijo confundida.

-Bella… Sabes que ella es la madre de Mía y la has estado cubriendo todo este tiempo- dije enfadado.

- Edward, no alces la voz, Mía te escuchará y yo no tengo nada que ver en eso, si la ayude es porque considero a Bella una hermana, pero no me metas en esto- dijo gritándome lo suficientemente despacio para que los niños no la escucharan.

-Lo siento Rose, tienes razón, no debo recriminarte nada. Perdóname, la verdad venía para pedirte que te quedaras con Mía durante la tarde, le diré a Emmett que pase por ustedes y luego yo la iré a buscar a su casa- dije apenado- Necesito pensar muchas cosas y no quiero que Mía me vea así- proseguí.

-Está bien, sabes que no me molesta en absoluto, ve con cuidado y espero que puedas encontrar las respuestas que necesitas- dijo dándome una sonrisa antes de entrar nuevamente a la sala.

Me fui muy rápido hasta la puerta de salida, cuando escuché la voz de la directora Denali.

-Sr. Cullen, ¿Y Mía?- dijo poco menos que gritándome desde la puerta de su oficina.

-Ella ha querido quedarse un poco más- dije saliendo rápido y dedicándole una sonrisa, lo que provocó que quedara con una gran O dibujada en su boca.

Camine lo más rápido que pude, cuadras y cuadras, para ver si la alcanzaba, pero no era mi intención enfrentarla, quería que ella decidiera cuándo era el momento de hablar. Además, como había escuchado en el jardín, debía estar ahora con sus padres. Yo no iba a interrumpir sus planes. Mía y yo no íbamos a interferir.

Me quede toda la tarde en un parque cerca del departamento pensando toda clase de cosas, principalmente qué iba a pasar con Mía. –Mía, mi bebe, ella debe estar extrañándome ahora- dije para mí. Ya era de noche, casi la hora en que mi bebe se iba a la cama y ella no me había visto en todo el día. No me había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo.

Decidí ir a buscar a Mía, ya que no había caso en que siguiera pensando en qué pasará, si aún no sabía que había pasado antes. Llegué a la casa de Emmett que vivía a unas cuadras de mi departamento y al entrar no la vi.

-Edward, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Estás bien?- dijo apenas me abrió la puerta.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- me apresuré a decir y entrando sin esperar que él me invitara a pasar.

-Tranquilo, Rose le está contando un cuento arriba- murmuró- Pero ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has hablado con ella?- prosiguió.

-Emmett, no sé qué hacer, no quiero que Mía sufra. Ella es lo único que me importa ahora. He estado pensando en no llevarla más al jardín y cambiarla de inmediato, pero con eso solo empeoraría las cosas, ella no tiene por qué pagar por lo que haya pasado- dije casi al borde de llorar.

-Edward, eres un buen padre, Mía será feliz con cualquiera de las decisiones que tomes, eso siempre ha sido así. Por ahora pienso en que debes dejar que Bella encuentre el momento de explicarte todo, no la fuerces, por algo ha estado ocultándose todo este tiempo- dijo tranquilizándome. Emmett, pesé a que era muy gracioso y molestoso, era un buen consejero, siempre a modo de broma le decía que se estaba perdiendo en la empresa.

-Lo sé Emmett y eso es lo que haré. ¡Gracias una vez más!- dije abrazándolo- Ahora…¿Puedo subir a buscar a mi hija?.

-¿Pero qué dices Edward?, tú no debes pedir permiso acá, está es tu casa también- murmuro regañándome.

Subí a buscar a Mía, que estaba acostada junto a Rose, pero que apenas me vio atravesar la puerta se bajo de la cama y corrió a mí con sus bracitos extendidos para que la cogiera. –Papiiiii, te queo, ¡vamo a domi! (Papi te quiero, vamos a dormir)- dijo aferrándose a mi cuello y dándome un besito.

-Claro bebe- le susurré en su cabecita mientras le daba un besito.

-Rose…Gracias por cuidarla, siento lo de esta tarde- dije apenado.

-Ay, Edward, no seas tonto, es perfectamente comprensible…¿Quieres que te preste una manta para que tapes a Mía?, afuera debe estar helado y puede hacerle mal el cambio de ambiente.

Lleve a mi bebe a casa en mis brazos, ya que no traía auto, lo usaba muy poco estando acá, ya que todo quedaba cerca y prefería caminar con Mía y enseñarle lo bonito de esta ciudad. Apenas llegamos al departamento, le preparé el biberón y subí a dormir con ella. No la obligaría a dormir en su cuarto, ya que hoy necesitaba sentirla cerca y mías más que nunca. Me dormí enseguida, no quería pensar nada más.

El día siguiente comenzaría como todos los demás, no haría nada que incomodara a Bella, estaba decidido a esperar el momento. Llegué al jardín y se la entregué a Rosalie como todos los días. Me fui a la oficina, revisé documentos como lo hacía habitualmente y a la hora de almuerzo decidí ir a buscarla para que almorzáramos juntos y luego llevarla al otro jardín. ¡Qué tonto soy, ni siquiera le he dicho a Mía que la cambiaré de jardín!- me reclamé a mí mismo. Con todo lo que había pasado el día anterior había olvidado decirle.

Toqué el timbre y me abrió la directora, solía estar cerrado en horario de almuerzo, pero ella sabía que yo iría por Mía esta semana.- Pasa Edward, Mía debe estar jugando aún- me dijo indicándome que fuese por ella, mientras ella se metía de nuevo en su oficina.

Llegué a la puerta de la sala de mi Mía y antes de que me decidiera a golpear, Bella abrió la puerta y otra vez no supe cómo reaccionar.

- Vengo por mi hija- dije seriamente.

-Pero aún falta para la salida- dijo esquivando mi mirada.

-Soy su padre, puedo venir por ella cuando yo quiera.

-Oh claro, ella está adentro- murmuró con algo de pena en sus ojos, que apenas podía ver y girándose para ir al sector de los baños.

Estaba a punto de seguirla para pedirle perdón por haber sido tan pesado, cuando sentí que alguien giraba la manilla de la puerta.

-Papiii, papii- gritó mi princesa, apenas me vio por la rendija de la puerta y se aferró a mis piernas cuando le ayudé abrirla. –¿Onde ta? (¿Dónde está?)- me preguntó, lo cual me dejo absolutamente confundido.

-¿Quién bebe?

-Bea, ¿onde ta?, (Bella, ¿dónde está?)- dijo, dejándome perplejo, la llamaba Bella y no Isa como todos los demás.

-Fue al baño cariño, ¿Qué necesitas?- Y antes de que me respondiera algo salió corriendo hacia los baños.

Ahí me quede parado pensando en qué estaría pasando ahí dentro, hasta que las vi aparecer nuevamente. Mía venía en los brazos de Bella, su madre, lo cual me emocionó un poco, era una imagen tan fuerte, que había dejado de visualizar hace años.

-Mia papi, te quero mucho (Mira papi, te quiero mucho)- dijo apenas llegaron a mi lado y mostrándome su bracito, se había dibujado un corazón en el brazo en cuyo centro había un intento de E, la inicial de mi nombre. Me emocioné al ver lo mucho que mi hija me amaba y la quité de los brazos de Bella, para darle un beso y abrazarla fuerte.

-Yo más bebe, te amo y ahora ve a buscar tus cosas y despídete de todos ahí adentro, que iremos a cenar afuera- le dije y ella salió corriendo adentro con una sonrisa en su carita.

Quede frente a frente con Bella de nuevo y no dijimos nada, hasta que ella a punto de entrar, se giró y murmuro algo, que en un principio no escuché porque estaba sumergido en sus ojos.

-¿Dijiste algo?- le pregunté.

-Edward, lo siento. No lo hagas por favor, no te la lleves- dijo volteándose.

-Lo siento Bella, pero ya he tomado una decisión y es lo mejor para ella. Acaso quieres que le diga que su mamá ya volvió y que…no sé Bella, ya no sé qué hacer- dije acomplejado.

-Sé que debo explicarte muchas cosas, pero este no es el momento- dijo alzando un poco la voz.

-Y ¿cuándo es el momento? ¿Cuándo Mía tenga 20 años?, Bella por favor…-dije sarcástico.

-Yo…yo…- se apresuró a decir cuando sentimos la manilla de la puerta moverse y no pudo terminar.

-Mía ta lista, vamo papi, chao Bea (Mía está lista, vamos papi, chao Bella)- dijo mi bebe apenas se asomo por la puerta y me tendió sus bracitos.

Nos fuimos a comer por ahí y mientras lo hacíamos le conté que a partir de la otra semana ya no iría a jugar con esos niños, sino que la llevaría a jugar con otros niñitos en otro lugar. Me miró confundida, pero cuando le dije que almorzaría todos los días con su papá y que la iría a acompañar a dormir la sientas, su carita cambió y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa. –A mi usta amozar papi (A mí me gusta almorzar con mi papi)- me dijo llenándome de besos.

Fuimos a la oficina y la deje en su nueva guardería, que estaba llena de niñitos pequeños como ella. Se adapto inmediatamente y se puso a jugar. La fui a ver más tarde y la hice dormir sus siesta junto a los demás bebes.

La retire cuando estaban cerrando la oficina, estaba cansada de tanto jugar, así que nos fuimos a casa y le puse una película mientras nos echamos en la cama. Ya había visto Alvin y las ardillas como 100 veces, pero a ella le gustaba y yo adoraba oír su risita chillona.

La contemplé dormir un rato y decidí que esta semana la dejaría hasta la hora de salir en Smile, ya que ya había visto que no tendría problemas en adaptarse en la nueva guardería y por una parte no quería arrebatársela así a Bella antes de saber las verdaderas razones de su abandono.

Al otro día como de costumbre fui a dejarla a la guardería, le expliqué a la directora que la dejaría normalmente esta semana ya que estaban haciendo unos arreglos en el otro jardín- mentí- Deje a Mía en su sala, ya advertida de que esta tarde no iría por ella ya que tenía una reunión y que tía Rose la llevaría a dar un paseo y luego me iban a ir a buscar a la oficina.

Estaba revisando unos informes como de costumbre cuando recibí una llamada que me dejó helado.

-Aló, Sr. Cullen…Su hija ha tenido un pequeño accidente y acaban de llevarla al hospital- dijo una voz, que creo que era la Directora Denali…

No alcancé a decir nada y salí corriendo al hospital de la ciudad, dejando todo tirado.


	10. Inesperado

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Lamento haberme demorado un poco jeje Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**

* * *

Subí las escaleras corriendo hacia el sector de niños y le pregunté a la secretaria en qué habitación estaba una pequeña que acaban de trasladar de un jardín infantil. Debo haber sonado desesperado porque me hizo sentar y calmarme mientras buscaba en el registro a mi hija.

-Oh, Mía Cullen, la pequeña está siendo examinada en este momento- dijo mientras miraba su computadora y me indicaba que me acercara nuevamente al mesón, lo cual hice corriendo.

-¿Dónde está?, ¿Cómo está?, ¿Qué le pasó?, ¿Es por acá?- dije mientras comenzaba a correr por uno de los pasillos.

-Sr., no…no puede- gritó, lo cual me hizo devolverme, no quería montar un espectáculo, quería ver a mi bebe y si me seguía comportando así no conseguiría nada, así que decidí calmarme y pedirle a la secretaria que me contara lo que había pasado.

-Sr. Cullen no puede pasar, a la niña la están interviniendo y no puede interrumpir, será mejor que se siente y esperé a que venga el doctor para que le expliqué, yo no puedo entregarle mayor información-dijo apenada.

-Pero ¿cómo?, soy su padre, ella me necesita ahora, no la pueden tener ahí sola- grité-¡Exijo verla!-proseguí golpeando el mesón.

-Sr. cálmese, la niña está con su madre según este registro- dijo apuntando la computadora.

-¿Cómo?, pero si ella no…-dije confundiendo a la secretaria, que volvió a insistir en que tomara asiento, pero me negué y me quedé deambulando por el pasillo. Solo necesitaba que apareciera el doctor y me autorizara a verla. En cuanto a Bella, hablaría con ella después, lo único importante en ese momento era mi bebe.

Pasó un poco más de media hora antes de que el doctor apareciera por el pasillo. Ya estaba empezando a desesperarme, estaba comenzando a imaginar toda una clase de cosas que le podrían haber pasado a mí bebe y me estaba culpando por no haberla sacado de una vez del jardín, sabía que a mi lado no le pasaría nada.

-Doctor, ¿cómo está mi bebe?, ¿Qué le han hecho?, ¿Dónde está?- comencé a decirle apenas lo vi aparecer desde el fondo del pasillo.

-Y…¿Usted es…?- me dijo confundido.

-Edward Cullen, el padre de Mía.

-Acompáñeme por acá por favor- dijo llevándome nuevamente al mesón, lo cual comenzó a inquietarme.

Le pasó unos papeles a la secretaria y me pidió que lo siguiera por el pasillo mientras me contaba lo sucedido.

-Le hemos puesto algunos puntos a su hija en la cabeza, ya que se hizo una pequeña herida al caer de una silla y pegarse con la punta de una mesa, según lo que me contó la madre- dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-E..ella está bien- titubeé.

-Tranquilo Sr. Cullen, no ha sido nada de gravedad, unos días de reposo y estará bien. Además los niños cicatrizan rápido- dijo tranquilo.

-¿Puedo verla?- pregunté intranquilo, no aguantaba un minuto más sin verla y comprobar con mis ojos lo que me había dicho el doctor.

-¡Claro!, la niña cuando llegó no dejó de llorar y preguntar por usted hasta que le pusimos la anestesia…Sería bueno que usted estuviera cuando despertara. Acompáñeme por acá- prosiguió.

Me dirigió por un pasillo y al dar la vuelta me señaló una puerta.

-Lo dejo hasta acá, querrá estar solo con su familia…Cualquier cosa y si despierta, presione el botón que está al lado de la cama-dijo mientras se perdía en el pasillo.

"Mi familia", que lindo sonaba, pero la realidad distaba mucho de eso por ahora, pensé unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta.

Entré y ahí estaba mi bebe con una pequeña venda en su cabecita y junto a ella estaba Bella que no apartaba su vista de mi pequeña. La escena era digna de admirar que me dieron ganas de llorar. Me acerqué a ellas y tomé la manito de Mía para asegurarme de que aún permanecía dormida, no quería que escuchara lo que iba a decir.

-¿Cómo pudiste?, la dejé más tiempo en el jardín por ti, no quería arrebatártela, no te quería negar la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ella y me lo pagas así- dije alzando la voz y tratando de encontrar sus ojos.

-Edward, no…no es mi culpa, fue un accidente- dijo dejando escapar una lágrima de sus ojos. Como odiaba verla así, pero estaba muy enojado como para consolarla en ese momento.

-Vete por favor, no quiero que estés acá cuando despierte Mía…-dije tratando de no ser tan duro.

-Pero Edward…quiero…necesitamos hablar…

-Ahora no Bella, no es el momento de verdad- dije mirándola a sus ojos tratando de convencerla.

-¿La vas a sacar verdad?- murmuró con la voz quebrada.

-¿Tú qué crees?...Necesito tenerla a mi lado para que no ocurran cosas como estas…-dije bajando la mirada a mi pequeña que comenzaba a mover su manito.

-Oh bebe, eso es. Abre tus ojitos, papi está acá- dije mientras tocaba el timbre para llamar a la enfermera y olvidándome completamente de que Bella estaba ahí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo la enfermera apenas entró.

-Mía despertó- dije un poco más animado.

-Ya veo, es hora de irte a casa princesa- le dijo la enfermera mientras le acomodaba el parche que se le había movido un poco por el movimiento que hizo al despertarse.

Atento escuché las indicaciones que me daba la enfermera mientras le ponía su chaqueta a Mía, para que el cambio de temperatura no fuese tan brusco, ya que debíamos irnos caminando. El auto lo había dejado en casa y salí sin nada de la oficina, solo mi chequera y el carnet.

Apenas me dispuse a salir de la habitación con mi bebe, aún un poco dormida por la anestesia, me di cuenta que Bella aún permanecía ahí, en un rincón observándolo todo y con rastros de haber estado llorando mientras no la veía. Solo la miré de reojo y seguí mi camino, estaba siendo muy duro, pero no quería confundir a Mía, esto debíamos resolverlo estando los dos solos.

Una vez pagada la cuenta del hospital, salí rumbo al departamento, hacía un poco de frío, por lo que me saqué mi chaqueta para cubrir a Mía ya que debíamos caminar como 10 cuadras hasta llegar a la casa. Cuando íbamos en la segunda cuadra un auto nos tocó la bocina lo cual hizo que Mía terminara de despertarse.

-Los llevo a casa- dijo Bella, quien se había bajado del auto para acercarse a nosotros.

-Caminaremos…

-Edward, se puede refriar por el cambio de temperatura y debe llegar lo más rápido a casa para que descanse- dijo sonando muy maternal. Lo cual era cierto, así que terminé aceptando que nos fuera a dejar a mi departamento.

-Gracias- musité al abrir la puerta.

-No es nada…Edward, si quieres…pue…puedo cuidarla para que no tengas que faltar al trabajo- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-No Bella, la llevaré donde mis padres, tú no tienes por qué hacerte cargo, haz tus cosas tranquila-dije sonando duro otra vez.

-Pero Edward, no puedes…- prosiguió sin terminar ya que Mía comenzó a llorar porque había descubierto el parche en su cabecita.

-Lo siento Bella, me tengo que ir…

Llegamos arriba y Mía aún seguía llorando, pero era porque tenía sueño. Le dije que no debía tocarse el parchecito para que no le doliera y que dentro de unos días si se portaba bien se lo sacarían y papá le compraría una muñeca enfermera, lo cual la tranquilizo un poco, pero no fue hasta que le di su biberón que se quedo dormida.

Eché un poco de ropa dentro de su maletita rosada y la subí al auto. No tenía quien cuidara de ella acá en Los Ángeles, así que llamé a mis padres, les explique la situación y les dije que iríamos esta noche, ya que aún no era demasiado tarde.

Llegamos a casa de mis padres en más tiempo del que tardaba siempre, ya que me vine lo suficientemente despacio para que mi bebe no sintiera el viaje. Apenas entramos, estaban los tres en el salón y Jasper con cara de preocupación, la cual cambiaron un poco al ver que solo era un parche pequeño el que tenía en su cabecita.

-Hijo, lo siento tanto, pero debes acostumbrarte a que estas cosas pasan, sobre todo con los niños, que son muy inquietos- dijo mi madre poniéndose a mi lado y tomando a Mía para llevarla a su cuna.

-Supongo que debo acostumbrarme- dije tratando de no parecer tan preocupado.

Nos quedamos hablando con mi padre un buen rato sobre asuntos de la oficina. Hasta que Alice, mamá y Jasper hicieron su aparición en el salón y tuvimos que cambiar el tema por las vacaciones de este año. Alice y mamá, como siempre, están de acuerdo en todo, decidieron que querían ir a Londres, pero yo me rehúse, ya que había estudiado ahí y lo conocía de memoria, pero les advertí que si tanto querían ir, iría, aunque fuese a regañadientes, ya que las amaba.

Jasper, al fin habló y dijo que por qué no íbamos a París, -es una ciudad que todo el mundo debe conocer- agregó y Alice no sé por qué motivo se sonrojo.

-Tú no estás invitado, no opines- dije riéndome.

-¡Edward!- dijo Alice regañándome y todos nos echamos a reír.

Eran unas vacaciones que debíamos planear bien, serían las primeras de mi bebe con todos nosotros y las primeras de Alice con novio, así que había que elegir bien el lugar para que no se perdieran por ahí y me aseguré que fuese uno que nadie haya visitado. Propuse España y fue unánimemente aceptado.

Nos fuimos a dormir, ya que al otro día yo debía tomar un vuelo muy temprano para ir al trabajo en Los Ángeles. Mi padre me advirtió que podía tomarme el día, pero yo me negué, debía cumplir con mis compromisos, además sabía que con ellos mi Mía estaría bien. No pensé en nada antes de dormir, solo la observé en su cunita, tan frágil.

Me levanté de madrugada y tomé el avión rumbo a LA, no sin antes advertirles a mis padres que cualquier cosa que ocurriera me llamaran, yo cancelaría todo y volaría con ella. Ya era miércoles, por lo que en dos días estaría de nuevo con ellos.

Pase por casa a cambiarme y me dirigí a la oficina, todo transcurrió con normalidad, un par de reuniones, firmar documentos, revisar informes, la misma rutina de todos los días, pero no me aburría, me gustaba mi trabajo.

Llegó la hora de almuerzo y con Emmett decidimos ir a un restaurant, me preguntó que qué iba a hacer ahora que sabía que Bella estaba ahí, yo solo respondí que decidiría luego de oír sus explicaciones y ahí acabo nuestra conversación.

De vuelta en la oficina y ya cerca de la hora de salida recibí una llamada de mi madre, la cual contesté preocupado de que algo le hubiese pasado a mi hija.

-Mamá…¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué tiene Mía?- dije asustado, al no oír respuesta de mi madre.

-Edward, cariño…Ella...Bella está acá- dijo dejándome completamente helado.


	11. Lo que necesitaba

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Lamento haberme demorado jeje. Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :) Y gracias por los reviews, trato de responderlos todos, pero algunos no puedo porque no me sale la opción de responder :(, pero muchas gracias! :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**

* * *

No espere a responderle a mi madre y pesqué mis documentos para partir rumbo al aeropuerto y ver si había algún avión a punto de despegar. Cuando llegué, acababa de salir uno, por lo que debía esperar al menos una hora más para el siguiente vuelo hacia San Francisco. Me dio tiempo para comprar el pasaje y llamar a mi madre, que debía haber quedado muy preocupada cuando le corté la llamada.

-Aló, ¿mamá?.-dije apenas escuché ruido del otro lado.

-Edward, hijo, me asustaste. ¿Dónde estás?.- murmuró preocupada, seguro Bella estaría cerca.

-Salgo en una hora para allá. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Aún sigue ahí?, ¡cuéntame por favor!.- imploré.

-Ella aún está acá. Yo…yo estaba jugando arriba con Mía cuando alguien tocó la puerta, baje con la niña en brazos a abrir y vaya sorpresa que me llevé al ver que era Bella quien golpeaba. No pude no dejarla entrar, ya que apenas abrí Mía gritó de alegría y le extendió sus bracitos. La hubieses visto Edward, no me pude resistir y ahora están jugando en la sala. Lo siento Edward, tal vez no debí dejarla entrar sin antes preguntarte, pero no pude. Además es su madre cariño.- ¿Sabías que ella había regresado?.- preguntó confundida.

-Oh mamá, siento no haberte contado eso, todo fue tan repentino y con el accidente de Mía olvidé que no les había dicho que había encontrado a Bella. Debí haberles advertido, lo siento…

-No te preocupes hijo, es comprensible, pero ¿por qué se fue? ¿Mía lo sabe?, no he querido charlar con ella sin antes hacerlo contigo.- prosiguió.

-No he tenido ocasión de hablar con ella sobre eso y por supuesto que mi hija no sabe nada.-murmuré cortante.-Lo siento mamá, esto me altera un poco.-agregué.

-Calma hijo, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que Mía este bien. Le cambiaré su bendita dentro de un rato y le daré su biberón, haber si se duerme y me da tiempo de hablar con Bella.

-No mamá, yo le daré su biberón, solo cámbiale la bendita por favor…Lo siento.- dije apenado.-Ya me tengo que ir, el vuelo está por salir, nos vemos dentro de un rato, te amo y gracias.- proseguí.

Durante todo el rato que duró el vuelo traté de pensar qué es lo que haría al llegar a casa, cómo sería mi reacción al verla ahí con mi hija. Tal vez quería ejercer sus derechos, los cuales para mí había perdido en el instante en qué la abandono en la puerta de mi departamento sin darme explicación aparente. ¿Qué querría Bella en casa de mis padres?.- pregunté para mí.

Apenas el avión aterrizó en San Francisco, cogí un taxi directo a casa. Asumo que por la hora papá y Alice ya estarían en casa y ya la habrían visto.

Abrí la puerta apresurado y ahí estaban mi padre, mi madre y Alice sentados en el sillón grande del salón observando a Bella que estaba junto a Mía jugando en una esquina. Apenas me vio, mi bebe se paro y corrió con sus bracitos extendidos a mí. La abrace y la apreté más que nunca.

-Papiii, Bea vino a jugar comigo (Papi, Bella vino a jugar conmigo).- dijo con tanta alegría en su carita que me emocionó.

-Ya veo bebe, pero ahora vamos a ir a preparar tu biberón y dormir, ya es muy tarde señorita.- dije apretándole su naricita.

-Mía no quere, Mía quele juga (Mía no quiere, Mía quiere jugar).- chilló poniendo un pequeño puchero en su carita. Nunca me había hecho una pataleta así a la hora de dormir.

-Mía no empieces, no me hagas esto.- murmuré poniéndole ahora yo un puchero a ella, lo cual la hizo reír dulcemente y aceptar lo que le había dicho.

-Ve a decir buenas noches mientras te preparo el biberón.- le murmuré bajándola de mis brazos y viendo como todos en el salón me miraban incluyendo Bella.

Solo les di una sonrisa y seguí mi camino a la cocina a preparar el biberón. No pude evitar soltar una lágrima de solo pensar en que le estaba negando la oportunidad a mi hija de estar con su madre.

-Hijo, ¿quieres que le dé el biberón yo mientras hablas con Bella?.- interrumpió mi madre.

-No mamá, está bien. Quiero asegurarme de que está dormida para hacerlo, gracias.- susurré dándole un beso en la frente y llevando el biberón al salón.

-Mía, bebe, ven acá, ya está lista tu leche.- dije gritando desde el primer escalón.

Mi bebe vino corriendo graciosamente hacia mis brazos y la llevé arriba. Mientras se tomaba su biberón le conté un par de cuentos hasta que finalmente se durmió. La trasladé a su cuna y la tapé lo más que pude ya que hacía mucho frío. Luego de un rato contemplándola me decidí a bajar y acabar con todo esto.

-Papá, mamá, Alice, pueden dejarnos solos.- dije apenas entré al salón.

-No es necesario Edward, yo…-

-¿Ya te vas?.- me apresuré a decir sin dejarla terminar.

-Quiero hablar contigo afuera.- dijo secamente y acercándose a la puerta de salida. –Adiós Sr. y Sra. Cullen un gusto haberlos visto. Chao Alice.- agregó saliendo al antejardín.

-Me llaman cualquier cosa, estaré cerca.-dije cerrando la puerta al fin.

-Y bien, ¿qué estás haciendo acá?.- dije alzando la voz.

-No me grites Edward, ni siquiera sabes lo que ha pasado y me tratas así.- dijo dejando escapar una lágrima.- Te contaré todo desde el inicio, pero por favor acompáñame al parque donde solíamos juntarnos, no quiero estar cerca de casa.- Murmuró agachando la cabeza.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al parque donde nos juntábamos desde que éramos unos niños. Estaba vacío y sombrío, nada comparado a como era de día, lleno de niños y familias jugando.

-Y bien, ahora que estamos acá, puedes explicarme qué ha sido todo esto por favor.- dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Necesito que me dejes hablar Edward, solo eso. No me interrumpas, te lo contaré todo.- musitó con voz temblorosa.

-Está bien.- asentí, después de todo era lo que estaba esperando desde que dejó a Mía a mi cuidado y no lo quería arruinar.

_Cuando regresé a la Universidad en Florida, todo parecía ir bien, hablábamos de vez en cuando por correo, celular, todo era perfecto, hasta que a los dos meses me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada. No sabía qué hacer, si le decía a mis padres dejarían de pagarme la universidad. Los conozco Edward, si ellos se hubiesen enterado… yo no podría haber sacado mi carrera, me costó mucho que me dejarán estudiar para ser parvularia y no podía arruinarlo, no podía decepcionarlos. Lo analicé durante mucho tiempo…Debes saber qué nunca pensé en no tenerla, eso nunca pasó por mi cabeza, quería a ese bebe más que mi vida, pero no podía simplemente tenerla conmigo hasta terminar, no quería arriesgarme a que mis padres lo descubrieran y fui una tonta.-dijo comenzando a llorar._

-Bella…- interrumpí.

_-No te lo quise decir porque sabía que tú me pagarías mi carrera si mis padres dejaban de hacerlo, pero eso no te correspondía a ti. No tenías por qué hacerte responsable de mí, por eso decidí no decir nada. No volví para las vacaciones y le dije a mis padres que tenía mucho que estudiar, ya la barriga se me estaba notando. Por suerte la bebe no me dio mayores problemas, pude asistir hasta el último día. Por esos días me había ido a vivir con una amiga ya que no podía seguir durmiendo ahí._

_Antes de que naciera me aseguré de hacer todos los papeles y trasladarme a terminar mis estudios en Los Ángeles, me aseguré de decirle a la directora que no le dijera a nadie de mi traslado y me fui. Les dije a mis padres la decisión y ellos aceptaron ya que se mudarían pronto a Los Ángeles también, la casa se les estaba haciendo grande. Ellos se fueron primero._

_Me vine a San Francisco a tener a la bebe y apenas me dieron de alta decidí que lo mejor era que tú, su padre la cuidara, mientras yo acaba con mis estudios. Sabía que lo harías porque me amabas y ella era tú hija. La dejé ahí y me fui sabiendo que tal vez jamás me perdonarías, pero con el convencimiento de volver y estar con ella, aunque fuera no estando a tu lado.- prosiguió agachando la cabeza para que no la viera llorar._

_Esto ha sido igual de difícil para mí que para ti. Desde ese día en que la vi entrar por la puerta de la sala, supe que era ella, tiene tus ojos Edward, tus inconfundibles ojos._

-¿Por qué….- interrumpí sin terminar ya que Bella me hizo callar y continuó.

_La vi y lo único que pude hacer fue encerrarme en el baño a llorar, fui tan cobarde en no enfrentar a mis padres y formar mi familia. ¡Huí Edward, me alejé de ustedes por miedo a que mis padres no me dejaran terminar la Universidad!, fui una tonta y en el momento en que la vi todo se vino abajo, la abandoné y nada cambiaría eso.- dijo llorando desconsolada, lo cual me llevó a abrazarla sin pensar._

_No te lo dije en ese momento porque tenía miedo de que te la llevaras y quería disfrutar de ella, quería estar con ella, quiero estar con ella. Por eso me escondía cada vez que ibas. Y bueno, mi padre enfermo…él nunca me cuido y creo que en parte se lo merece, pero es mi padre, por eso me iba antes de que la fueras a buscar.- dijo avergonzada._

_Y siento lo que pasó ayer, pero de verdad no fue mi culpa, pasa todo el tiempo en el jardín. Lo siento Edward, siento todo esto, pero ya sabes la verdad y ahora puedes decidir qué es lo mejor para ella, pero por favor no la alejes de mí, ahora que ustedes me encontraron no quiero separarme de ella. Me necesita a su lado, sé que has hecho las cosas bien, basta ver cómo se comporta en el jardín para darse cuenta que la amas y le has enseñado bien.- dijo avergonzada._

_Mía necesita a su madre y aunque tal vez me odies y no quieras volver a estar conmigo, lo entiendo, fui una cobarde al no enfrentar las cosas como debía y soy consciente de ello, pero por favor no la alejes de mí.- dijo parándose de la banca y comenzando a caminar._

-¿Dónde vas?- grité alcanzándola.

-Me voy a casa, mañana tengo que ir al jardín y no tengo donde pasar la noche acá.- dijo esquivando mi mirada para que no la viera llorar.

-Bella….- dije finalmente abrazándola.- Gracias por venir hasta acá y contármelo todo, necesitaba escuchar qué había pasado. Me costará perdonarte, me duele que no hayas confiado en mí.- dije con un poco de rabia. Si me lo hubieses dicho desde un principio….- proseguí, pero decidí callarme.

-Edward…-dijo subiendo la mirada y alcanzando con ella mis ojos.- No he dejado de amarte…


	12. Empezando a confiar

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Lamento haberme demorado jeje, pero estuve ocupada. Para las que preguntan, actualizo a diario mientras puedo :) Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :) Y gracias por los reviews, trato de responderlos todos, pero algunos no puedo porque no me sale la opción de responder :(, pero muchas gracias! :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**

* * *

Sus palabras me dejaron helado, sentí unas ganas enormes de besarla en ese instante, pero aún no asimilaba toda la historia, así que solo respondí con un "también te sigo amando Bella, pero…" y fui interrumpido por un shh, seguido de un beso. Un beso que duró lo suficiente para darme cuenta que aún la amaba, pero que no podía hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, así que me alejé de sus labios, esos labios rosa que tanto deseaba.

-Edward…lo siento.-Dijo apenada.

-Está bien Bella, no debemos negar lo que sentimos, pero…no ahora, no puedo. Tú escogiste la Universidad por sobre mi hija, por sobre nosotros y eso no lo puedo olvidar de un momento a otro. Tú no sabes cómo me sentí, no sabes cómo me siento ahora…-Proseguí decepcionado, ya que su explicación no me convencía.

Estuvimos un rato mirándonos en silencio, hasta que Bella comenzó a caminar de nuevo y se alejó por los arbustos del parque. Me quedé un buen rato solo ahí, pensando en todo lo que me había dicho. No quería volver a casa y ser interrogado de inmediato. No iba a alejar a Mía de su madre, eso no era justo, pero aún no sabía cómo se lo iba a decir, no era fácil. Tampoco quería abortar mi plan de llevarla al jardín de la empresa. La necesitaba conmigo…Necesitaba pensar tantas cosas y en eso estaba cuando sonó mi celular.

-Edward, hijo ¿Estás bien?.- Sonó la voz angustiada de mi madre al otro lado del teléfono. –Son las 3 de la mañana…¿vas a volver?.- dijo sonando avergonzada.

-Mamá, solo estoy en el parque, necesitaba pensar, pero ya voy de regreso. Mañana cuando vuelva del trabajo les cuento todo. Ahora descansen, que yo también lo haré.

Llegué a la casa y estaba todo oscuro. Subí a mi cuarto y ahí estaba mi bebe, durmiendo como un angelito sin siquiera imaginar todo lo que estaba pasando. Le di un besito en su frente y me acosté a dormir, no sin antes observarla por un largo rato tratando de pensar qué es lo mejor para ella.

Al día siguiente salí temprano al aeropuerto para ir a la oficina. Hubiera faltado, pero tenía una reunión muy importante con un posible nuevo cliente. Era el tercer día de mi bebe en reposo y ya estaba mucho mejor, me había costado un mundo que se quedara tranquila y no anduviera corriendo, es tan inquieta y adorable.

El día transcurrió como todos los demás, reuniones, informes, documentos y más documentos, me consolaba el hecho de que era viernes y me iría a pasar el fin de semana con mi familia como lo hacía desde que me mudé a Los Ángeles. Aún no sabía qué hacer y necesitaba un respiro.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y fui a comer con Emmett, quien me dijo que iría el fin de semana a San Francisco de paseo con Rosalie y le gustaría que nos juntásemos allá. Asentí con mi cara llena de felicidad, hace tiempo que no pasaba un fin de semana con mi amigo.

-Edward…¿Has pensado que harás ahora?.- musitó avergonzado.

-La verdad, no tengo idea...-

-Yo creo que sabes lo que quieres, pero tienes miedo…Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer, por tu hija, porque te recuerdo que ya no debes pensar en ti, sino en ella, es dejar que se acerque a Bella, que se sigan viendo, pero no decirle que ella es su madre hasta que tú estés seguro que Bella lo está haciendo bien y que puede cuidar de ella como lo has hecho tú todo este tiempo.-dijo serio.

-Amigo, gracias otra vez, creo que eso es lo correcto, no quiero decirle a Mía que su madre regresó y que se haga ilusiones…Y que luego Bella y yo no estemos bien y sea Mía la que sufra.- murmuré agachando la cabeza.

-Oh Cullen, está todo bien. Disfruta estos tres días con tu familia, yo estaré ahí si me necesitas y ¡aclara tu mente hombre!.- dijo riéndose, lo cual provocó que mi ánimo cambiara un poco.

Pasé el resto de la tarde revisando un informe que debía enviar a mi padre antes de retirarme. Afortunadamente todo iba bien en la empresa, en todos los sentidos.

Llegó la hora de salida y me fui a la casa de mis padres, no sin antes pasar por el jardín de mi hija por si me encontraba con Bella, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien o más que eso, pero ya era tarde y ella probablemente se habría marchado a casa de sus padres.

Ya en casa y después de la cena, fui a hacer dormir a Mía, quien había estado todo el día inquieta según mi madre. Había estado preguntando si Bella iba a venir a jugar hoy, lo cual hizo que mi pecho se apretara, de verdad mi hija se estaba encariñando o mejor que eso, estaban teniendo esa conexión madre e hija, que solo había visto entre Alice y mi madre. No podía negárselo.

Bajé y ahí estaban todos expectantes a que les contara que es lo que estaba pasando. Incluso Jasper estaba en el salón, situación muy recurrente en el último tiempo. Me agradaba ese chico.

-Y bien hijo, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cuándo y dónde la encontraste?.- preguntó mi padre.

-Bella es estudiante en práctica y tía del jardín donde asiste Mía. Lo descubrí hace unos días, ella se había estado escondiendo para que no la viera…

-Pero ¿Por qué se fue?.- dijo Alice sin tapujos.

-A Bella le había costado mucho que sus padres la dejaran estudiar lo que ella quería. Por eso mismo la mandaron lejos y ella no quería decepcionarlos y cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada…pensó que sus padres no le seguirían pagando la carrera y ella solo quería terminar lo que había comenzado. Por eso me dejó a Mía…

-¿Por qué simplemente no te lo dijo?, si te amaba, ella sabría que tú podías solucionarlo.- volvió a decir Alice.

-Lo sé y es lo que estoy tratando de entender. Ella dijo que no quería que yo me hiciera cargo de sus estudios, que eso no me correspondía, por eso no volvió a aparecer. Según ella esa sería mi reacción, pero ella no sabe cómo yo habría reaccionado, yo la habría entendido si me lo hubiese dicho desde el principio, ¿cómo no pensó eso?.- dije lleno de rabia.

-Cálmate hijo, eso ya pasó. Ahora ya no deben pensar en el pasado, deben pensar en Mía, su hija, ver lo qué es mejor para ella. ¿Ya han pensado cómo se lo van a decir?.- dijo mi madre toda sobreprotectora.

-Mamá, sé que ahora todo debe girar en tono a Mía, pero tampoco me debo descuidar a mí y lo que siento. Si lo ignoro, temó hacerle daño a mi hija sin querer…Aún no he decidido nada concreto, solo que dejaré que Bella pase tiempo con ella, pero la cambiaré de jardín igualmente, no quiero que esto interfiera en su práctica.-

-Ay Edward, cariño, siento que todo esto esté pasando así, pero ya verás que en un tiempo todo se arreglará y serán una maravillosa familia. No creas que por lo que hizo Bella no la aceptaremos, la adoramos por darnos un angelito hermoso como Mía.- chilló mi madre emocionada, lo que hizo que varias lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas.

-Te amo mamá…eso espero.- dije abrazándola muy fuerte y viendo como todos en el salón nos observaban.

-Bueno, ahora que las cosas ya están un poco más claras, hay que ir a dormir, mañana tengo un gran plan para pasar el día.- dijo mi padre con una gran sonrisa, que me dio escalofríos ¿Qué estaba planeando?.

Subí y saqué a Mía de su cuna para acostarla junto a mí, aún tenía el parchecito en su cabeza, pero el lunes se lo iban a quitar. Le acaricié la cabecita y se retorció un poco, pero siguió durmiendo a mi lado y me abrazó con sus manitos, lo cual me llenó de ternura. No podía negarle esto a Bella, aún cuando su decisión no me haya convencido del todo.

Estábamos durmiendo de lo mejor con Mía cuando unos golpes no suaves resonaron en la puerta, era Alice. Mi bebe se asustó y se agarró a mí a punto de llorar, pero su cara cambió cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta.

-Tía, me sustaste (Tía, me asustaste).- dijo Mía poniendo cara de enojada para luego echarse a reír.

-Bebe, lo siento, pero ya deben levantarse dormilones, estamos todos listos, solo faltan ustedes dos..Ya ¡arriba el par!.- chilló Alice mientras nos sacabas las tapas.

Bañé a Mía con cuidado, la vestí hermosa con un vestido que le habían comprado Emmett y Rose y la deje viendo una película mientras se tomaba el biberón que le había subido Alice y me fui a duchar rápido. Ya listos, bajamos con un poco de temor de qué habían planeado y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que Emmett y Rosalie también estaban en la sala junto con mis padres, Alice y Jasper.

-¿Qué está pasando acá?.- Dije sorprendido al entrar en el salón.

-¡Tía Rose!.- gritó Mía emocionada mientras trataba de liberarse de mis brazos y salir corriendo hacia ella.

-Bueno Edward, ¡nos vamos de día de campo!.- chilló Alice emocionada y a punto de dar saltitos.- Me he tomado la libertad de invitar a tuis amigos, espero que no te moleste.-

-Por supuesto que no y ahora vámonos que ya quiero ver dónde iremos.-dije emocionado como un niño pequeño.

-¡Vamos, vamos!.- gritaba mi bebe emocionada.

Llegamos a la antigua hacienda que tenían mis abuelos a las afueras de la ciudad. No iba ahí desde que era un niño y estaba tal como la recordaba, verde por todos lados y Niebla aún seguía ahí. Mi caballo, aquel que no pude llevarme a casa y tuvo que quedarse acá al cuidado de unos tíos.

-Papi, ¿un caballo?.- dijo Mía levándose las manos a la boca apenas nos bajamos del auto.

-Si bebe, es de tu papi.- dije orgulloso.

-¿Muede? (¿Muerde?).- preguntó mi pequeña mirándome con ganas de querer bajarse y correr a tocarlo.

-No mi amor. ¿Quieres subirte?.- le pregunté mirando sus ojitos verdes llenos de ilusión.

-Siiii, vamos, vamos, vamos.- comenzó a gritar emocionada.

La llevé para que conociera a Niebla, mientras los demás bajaban las cosas del auto. Mía estaba encantada, lo tocaba despacito y se reía porque le hacía cosquillas. Le prometí que después de cenar la llevaría a montar y desde ahí comenzó a preguntar a qué hora almorzaríamos cada 5 minutos.

Llegó la hora de almorzar y lo hicimos todos juntos en el pasto como un verdadero picnic, con mantel y todo. Mi bebe disfrutaba sacar la comida con su mano y yo no la detenía, amaba verla así y Alice le había empacado la suficiente ropa para que se ensuciara todo lo que quisiera. Terminamos de almorzar y luego de charlar con Emmett y Jasper mientras Alice y Rosalie se conocían y jugaban con mi hija, decidí que era hora de montar a Niebla.

Arreglé todo y fui en busca de Mía, a quien Alice le había puesto un pantalón para que se subiera conmigo al caballo. Nos subimos y montamos largo rato por la hacienda, ella miraba todo maravillada con esos grandes ojos verdes. No lo podía creer, lo miraba todo expectante.

-Papi, ¿pueo tene un caballo? (Papi, ¿puedo tener un caballo?.- dijo cuando nos bajamos y fuimos a ver qué estaban haciendo los demás.

-Podemos compartir a Niebla si quieres bebe.- dije besando su cabecita, aún con el parche.

-Siiii.- gritó emocionada.

Fuimos adentro y ahí estaban todos sentados mirando mis videos de niño acá en la hacienda. Siempre me caía tratando de perseguir a Alice, que era más pequeña y ágil.

Así estuvimos toda la tarde recordando buenos momentos. Decidimos pasar la noche ahí, ya que mis tíos habían salido y la casa tenía las habitaciones suficientes para todos. Fue un buen día en medio de todo lo que estaba pasando y lo mejor es que Mía estaba feliz.

Al otro día nos fuimos temprano a casa ya que Rose y Emmett debían regresar a Los Ángeles y Mía y yo también. Los fui a dejar al aeropuerto durante la tarde y les agradecí por haber sido parte de este fin de semana maravilloso y nos abrazamos fuerte por un rato. Volví a casa y agradecía mis padres, luego pesqué mi auto y partí con Mía a casa.

Al otro día y antes de irnos a la oficina, recordé que Mía tenía doctor en la tarde y le quitarían por fin su parchecito. Nos fuimos y la dejé en la guardería de la empresa. Durante la mañana y mientras revisaba documentos de rutina, Irina tocó a la puerta.

-Edward, lamento decirte que la reunión se ha movido para esta tarde.- dijo apenada apenas abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué?, debo llevar a Mía al doctor.- dije frustrado.

-Lo siento, pero no hay otro día.-

-Ok, ya veré como resuelvo eso.- dije enojado.

Me quedé un largo rato pensando en quién la podría llevar y no tenía nadie acá en Los Ángeles. Podría haberle dicho a mi madre que viniera con nosotros, pero no sabía que moverían la reunión. Decidí llamar a Rose.

-Aló, lamento interrumpir, está Bella por ahí.- dije algo nervioso.

-Claro, descuida Edward, puedes llamar cuando quieras, ¿cómo está Mía?.-

-Bien, hoy le sacaran su parche.- dije aún nervioso.

-¡Qué bien!. Oh acá está Bella, adiós Edward.-

-Hola, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Mía está bien?.- murmuró preocupada.

-Si, si, pero…necesito pedirte algo…-dije incomodo.

-Dime.- respondió.

-¿Puedes llevar a Mía al doctor hoy?...


	13. Gran paso

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Siento no haber podido publicar ayer, pero estuve ocupada. Para las que preguntan, actualizo a diario mientras puedo :) Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :) Y gracias por los reviews, trato de responderlos todos, pero algunos no puedo porque no me sale la opción de responder :(, pero muchas gracias! :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**

* * *

-¿Bella?.- pregunté asustado al no escuchar respuesta del otro lado.

-Sí, lo siento…¿Qué me dijiste?.- preguntó nerviosa.

-Si puedes llevar a Mía al doctor esta tarde, tengo una reunión y no podré. Lamento molestarte, sé que estás trabajando, pero no tenía a quién más recurrir.-

-¿A qué hora paso por ella?.- respondió sin más, lo cual tomé como un sí.

-A las 4:30 pm está bien, su hora es a las cinco.- musité nervioso.- Mi oficina queda en el edificio grande que está doblando la cuadra. Solo dile mi nombre al portero y él te indicará el lugar.-

-Allí estaré, adiós.- dijo y colgó.

Mi corazón se apretó por unos minutos, estaba dando sin duda un gran paso y por una parte me alegre de que me hubiesen movido la reunión. Era una prueba que me estaba poniendo el destino para demostrarme que Bella podía ser una buena madre y que recuperaría el tiempo perdido.

Llegó la hora de almuerzo y bajé corriendo a buscar a mi bebe a la guardería para almorzar con ella y Emmett. Una vez que llegamos al restaurant le conté que hoy no la podría acompañar a sacarse el parchecito y me miró con un puchero, que me llegó hasta el alma.

-Te llevará Bella, bebe.- susurré en su oído y se puso a brincar de alegría mientras Emmett me veía confundido.

-Bella, siiii.- gritaba emocionada.

-Edward, ¿estás seguro?, ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Rose?.- susurró aún confundido.

-Porque ella es su…- me callé, por un momento había olvidado que Mía estaba ahí.

-Lo sé Edward, perdón, es que me tomó de sorpresa.- dijo avergonzado.

Comimos y regresamos a la oficina. Cuando fui a dejar a Mía de vuelta a la guardería me encargue de avisar que hoy no iba a ir para la hora de siesta y que la iba a retirar más temprano porque debía ir al doctor.

El resto de la tarde me lo pasé revisando documentos e informes para la reunión que tendría por la tarde, hasta que llegó la hora de retirar a Mía, antes de que llegara Bella.

-Va a quita pache (Me van a quitar el parche).- preguntó mi bebe apuntándose la cabecita y con su carita llena de emoción cuando la fui a buscar.

-Si bebe, Bella vendrá por ti en unos minutos.- susurré en su oído mientras subíamos por el ascensor.

Llegamos arriba y como siempre Mía se puso a curiosear todo lo que estaba a su alcance, preguntaba qué era a cada nueva cosa que podía alcanzar y yo mientras arreglaba algunos papeles le respondía. Le encendí la televisión y le puse una película de monitos, ya que se estaba poniendo muy inquieta. Cuando le iba a poner play, tocaron la puerta. Ya eran las 4:30.

-Sr. Cullen lo buscan.- dijo Irina asomando su cabeza.

-Que pase.- asentí.

-Bella, Bella, vamos al doctor.- comenzó a gritar Mía emocionada apenas la vio entrar.

-Hola.- dijo Bella un poco tímida.

-Bueno señorita, es hora de que te vayas a quitar ese parchecito.- dije tomando a Mía en los brazos y dándole un besito.- Prométeme que te comportaras con Bella.- proseguí haciendo que Mía tomará mi meñique con su meñique, así hacíamos las promesas.

-¡Pometido!.(¡Prometido!)- chilló alegre.

Le di un besito y se la pasé a Bella, quien parecía estar toda hipnotizada viendo la escena.

-Gracias Bella, hazme saber cualquier cosa…Puedes traerla acá cuando terminen, la guardería no cierra hasta que lo hace la empresa.- dije mientras le ponía un gorrito a Mía y vi como Bella la miraba embobada.

-Está bien o si quieres puedo llevarla a mi departamento que queda a unas cuadras del jardín y luego la pasas a buscar allá.- musitó avergonzada, como arrepintiéndose de decir eso.

-Sí, siii, voy con Bella.- comenzó a decir Mía antes de que yo dijera algo.

-Bueno, ya váyanse antes de que se haga tarde.- dije dándole un besito a Mía en su cabecita.- Gracias.- volví a repetirle a Bella.

Le pasé la dirección del doctor a Bella junto con mi número de celular para que me llamara apenas salieran y atravesaron la puerta de mi oficina, desde donde observé atento por la ventana como cruzaban la calle. Mía parecía estar feliz junto a Bella. Me quedé tranquilo y continué revisando los últimos papeles para la reunión.

Ya acabada la reunión, cerca de las 6 de la tarde, decidí llamar a Bella, ya deberían haber salido del doctor, pero como yo estaba en una reunión importante tenía mi celular apagado.

-Aló, Bella.- musité nervioso.

-Edward, hola…Si cariño es tu papá.- oí que decía del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Cómo ha salido todo?.- dije apresurado.

-Oh bien, Mía se porto excelente y su herida ya está completamente sanada, solo le ha quedado una pequeña peladita, pero es imperceptible.-

-Gracias al cielo.-musité.- Voy para allá.-

Me fui caminado al departamento de Bella, ya que quedaba a tan solo unas cuantas cuadras de la empresa. Toda mi vida en Los Ángeles estaba en un par de cuadras.

Cuando Bella me abrió vi que Mía no estaba y Bella se apresuró a decir que se encontraba en su habitación tomando su biberón y a punto de quedarse dormida, ya que en la tarde como no fui a la hora de la siesta no quiso dormir.

-Permiso.- dije antes de entrar en el departamento, que estaba perfectamente decorado al estilo de Bella. –Lindo lugar.- musité.

-Gracias.- dijo Bella.- Por acá está mi pieza, voy por Mía.-

-Te acompaño.-

Llegamos a su dormitorio y ahí estaba mi bebe dormida y con el biberón a un lado. Ambos nos quedamos contemplándola parados en el marco de la puerta. Se veía tan adorable.

-mmm, quieres que te pase una manta para que la lleves a casa, el cambio de temperatura le puede hacer mal.- dijo ruborizándose por completo, lo que la hacía ver adorable.

-Gracias, está bien, pero creo que no será bueno que me la lleve enseguida…-

-¿Quieres tomar un té o algo?.- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, lo que me tenso por completo.

-Eso estaría bien, gracias.-

Fuimos a la cocina y ella preparo té. Al principio nos mantuvimos en silencio, hasta que me decidí a hablar.

-Bella…¿dónde están tus padres?.- pregunté al fin, ya que hace un par de días la directora Denali le decía que fuera a casa con sus padres, pero aparentemente ella vivía sola.

-Ellos están en su casa… arrende hace poco este departamento, ya que iba a terminar la universidad y necesitaba un lugar donde poder estar una vez que mis padres lo sepan todo.- dijo apenada.

-Ya veo…y ¿cómo están ellos? ¿Siguen siendo…?.- me callé, ya estaba siendo muy entrometido.

-Bien, mi padre había caído enfermo hace unos días, pero está mejor y…en cuanto a lo otro siguen con la misma actitud. Yo sé que lo hacen porque quieren lo mejor para mi, quieren que tenga un futuro y que pueda valerme por mi misma, por eso he tenido que ser independiente desde niña en muchas cosas, pero yo los necesitaba Edward, los necesito y ellos parecen no darse cuenta.- murmuró dejando caer una lágrima.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso.- dije bajando la mirada.

-Está bien, tenía que decírselo a alguien y tú siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo. No quiero perder eso, pese a lo que pueda suceder.- susurró mirándome a los ojos.

-Bella…sabes que esto es difícil para mí. Ya tengo las explicaciones y aún trato de entender cómo es que elegiste tu carrera sobre nosotros, no lo entiendo Bella.-

-Fui cobarde, tuve miedo de que mis padres me negaran la posibilidad de terminar, pero eso nunca lo sabré porque no lo enfrenté en su momento, fui una cobarde y me arrepiento tanto. Ellos ni siquiera merecían que lo hiciera, fui una tonta.- dijo llorando desconsolada.

-Bella, ya está.- dije abrazándola y tratando de consolarla.

-No Edward, tengo miedo… de que jamás me perdones, de no poder decirle a Mía que soy su madre, abrazarla, dormir con ella. Los días que estuvo en el jardín me sentí horrible, ¿cómo pude dejarla?, ¿cómo pude dejarlos? Son lo mejor que me ha pasado y lo arruiné. Arruiné todo…- musitó desconsolada y alejándose de mí.

-Bella…Yo no la alejaré de ti, aún no sé la forma de la que debo decírselo, pero ella es feliz contigo, eres su madre por Dios, nunca te la negaría.- dije buscándola de nuevo y abrazándola.

- Haz hecho un gran trabajo sabes…estoy orgullosa, ella es increíble, es una niña feliz, casi ni se nota mi ausencia.- susurró mirándome a los ojos.

-Calla Bella, no hagas esto más difícil. Pienso que por algo vinimos a Los Ángeles, te encontramos y eso es lo importante. No pienses que la alejaré de ti por favor, sabes que no sería capaz. Además debes ver lo contenta que se pone cuando está cerca de ti, ella es feliz y yo soy feliz viéndola así. Nunca se lo negaría.- dije aún abrazándola sin darme cuenta y dándole un beso en la cabeza, en cual no contemple.

Estábamos en nuestra burbuja y a punto de besarnos cuando escuchamos un "¿Papi?, ¿Bella?", desde el pasillo.


	14. Casi perfecto

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Siento estar tardandome un par de horas en publicar, pero estuve ocupada. Para las que preguntan, actualizo a diario mientras puedo :) Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :) Y gracias por los reviews, trato de responderlos todos, pero algunos no puedo porque no me sale la opción de responder :(, pero muchas gracias! :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**

* * *

Nos soltamos de inmediato y nos quedamos helados, pensamos que Mía nos había visto, pero afortunadamente no. Ella se asomo a los pocos segundos pasando sus manos por sus ojitos llenos de lagañas y con el chupete en su boquita, se veía adorable. Soltamos una carcajada.

-Papi, ven a domi comigo (Papi ven a dormir conmigo).- dijo, ignorando que no estábamos en nuestro departamento.

Con Bella nos miramos por unos segundos como no sabiendo qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, hasta que Mía llegó a mi lado y comenzó a tirar de mi pantalón.

-Papi, tengo sueño.- dijo bostezando y jalando mi pantalón.

-Está bien bebe, vamos a la pieza, te abrigaré e iremos a casa.- dije tomándola en brazos y ella inmediatamente se aferro a mi cuello durmiéndose de nuevo.

Llegamos a la habitación y le puse su chaqueta de princesa, su gorrito, guantes y una manta que me pasó Bella. Por la hora ya no iba a caminar con mi bebe en brazos, se había oscurecido y hacía frío.

-Edward.- murmuró Bella desde un rincón de la habitación.- Si quieres…puedo ir a dejarlos en mi auto y así no debes esperar un taxi y Mía no cogerá un resfrío.-

-Está bien, gracias.- musité y nos dirigimos a la calle donde Bella tenía estacionado su auto, que como yo casi no usaba, porque todo le quedaba relativamente cerca y odiaba tener que buscar estacionamiento al igual que yo.

Llegamos a mi departamento y me despedí de Bella dándole las gracias unas vez más por llevar a Mía al doctor.

Una vez arriba, revisé la herida de mi bebe y estaba todo bien, solo quedaba un peloncito, pero que con el tiempo y su rápido crecimiento de cabello quedaría cubierto. Le cambié el pijama y la puse en su cuna. Primera vez en muchas noches que la dejaba sola en su habitación.

Al día siguiente me llevé a Mía como de costumbre a la empresa para dejarla en la guardería y la fui a buscar a la hora de almuerzo donde me sorprendió con un dibujito que había hecho. Mi bebe se había dibujado con Bella de la mano. Impactado y no entendiendo nada decidí preguntarle a una de las tías qué les habían hecho retratar y me respondieron que les habían dicho que se dibujaran con sus amiguitos. Me quedé helado, mi bebe se había encariñado mucho con Bella, ese lazo se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, de hecho cada vez se parecían más.

Me fui con Mía de la mano por la calle hasta encontrar un restaurant, ella iba orgullosa y con la vista fija en el dibujo que llevaba en su manito.

-¿Quieres mucho a Bella verdad?.- pregunté agachándome para quedar a su altura.

-Siii.- chilló emocionada y aferrándose a mi cuello para que la tomara.

-¿Ella es buena contigo?.- dije, cómo se me ocurrió preguntar eso, es obvio que era buena con ella, es su madre y yo había sido testigo de lo buena que era con Mía.

-Siii.- volvió a chillar.

-¿Te gustaría que Bella te recogiera de la guardería para jugar?.-

-Siii, tamben quero jugar co papi (Si, pero también quiero jugar con papi).- demandó.

-Claro bebe, podemos jugar cuando vaya por ti a casa de Bella y todo el fin de semana como siempre lo hemos hecho.-

-Siiii.- volvió a decir.-

Nos fuimos conversando un rato hasta que llegamos al restaurant y pedimos tallarines con salsa, el plato favorito de Mía y con el cual quedaba toda salpicada, hasta el pelo. La lavandería haría un buen trabajo con su ropa después, pensaba cada vez.

Una vez que la deje en la guardería de nuevo, decidí llamar a Bella para contarle mi nueva idea.

-Aló…¿Bella?.- dije nervioso.

-Oh Edward, ¿ha pasado algo con Mía?.- dijo asustada. Nunca la había llamado antes a excepción para que la llevara al doctor.

-Ella está bien. Solo te llamaba porque…quiero saber si quieres recoger a Mía de la guardería luego de tu práctica durante la semana. Pueden ir a jugar al parque o algo.- musité avergonzado.

-Claro que si, muchas gracias por esto Edward, por darme la oportunidad.- dijo ilusionada.

-Es tu derecho, no te lo negaré.- Ah y puedes ir directo por ella, ya avisé que la irías a retirar tú, así que no hay problema. Yo apenas salga pasaré por ella.- continué.

-Está bien…¿Mía está de acuerdo?.-

-Es la más feliz, por ella lo hago.-

-Oh claro, bueno…tengo que colgar. Nos vemos más tarde.- dijo apresurada, de seguro los niños ya estaban empezando a inquietarse.

Pasó el resto de la tarde y ya cerca de la hora de salida, echaba mucho de menos a mi bebe. Hoy solo había podido estar con ella durante la hora de almuerzo, ya que en su hora de siesta me salió una reunión. Apenas me desocupé me dirigí a casa de Bella, que me abrió con Mía en sus brazos, lo cual me derritió por completo. Se veían perfectas juntas.

Estuvimos un rato jugando los tres en el salón, ya que Mía insistían en que quería jugar con ambos y cada vez que le decía que nos debíamos ir porque se hacía tarde ponía un puchero y ambos como niños pequeños caíamos en su juego. Así estuvimos largo rato los tres como una verdadera familia hasta que a mi bebe se le ocurrió que quería ver Alvin y las ardillas de nuevo. Intenté explicarle que en casa de Bella la película no estaba y que si quería podíamos ir a casa a verla, pero ella ya batida por el sueño solo se limitó a llorar.

La hice dormir en la casa de Bella, mientras ella me observada con cara de ternura. Luego como aún no era tan tarde la cargué hasta la casa. Una vez allí y solo en mi habitación, ya que fui a dejar a Mía a la suya, (ya debía acostumbrarse a dormir en su camita, aunque me fascinará sentir su olor de bebe por las noches), me puse a pensar en que ya era hora de tener la plática con Bella de cómo le íbamos a decir a Mía que ella era su madre.

Pasaron por mi cabeza una serie de ideas, como llevarla al parque por la tarde y sentarla en medio de ambos y decirle que mamá había vuelto, solo que no la reconoció de inmediato y se nos olvidó decirle. Todas ideas muy tontas de verdad, tal vez era mejor que le dijéramos la verdad, estaba seguro que en su pequeña cabecita ella lo entendería. Amaba a Bella, pese a que solo la conocía hace unos meses, nunca la había visto comportarse así con alguien. Supongo que es algo de la conexión madre e hija.

Al otro día mientras estaba revisando documentos como de costumbre, decidí llamar a la casa de mis padres, hace un par de días que no hablaba con ellos y seguramente querían saber cómo iba todo, pero no querían interferir, por eso no habían llamado.

-Aló…¿Alice?, por qué no estás en clases.- demandé.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?, me alegro que estés bien, yo igual…Esas son formas de saludar a tu hermana.- dijo un poco molesta.

-Lo siento Alice, ¿cómo estás?, ¿todo bien con Jasper?, ¿cómo va la universidad?.-

-Edward, tampoco me hagas un cuestionario.- dijo riéndose.- Y está todo de maravilla. Y tú ¿cómo va todo con Bella?, ¿ya le dijeron a Mía?.-

-Pensé que habíamos quedado en NO cuestionarios.- musité riendo.- Bueno las cosas han avanzado bien, le pedí que llevará a Mía al doctor a sacarse la vendita, ya que no podía asistir y todo resultó muy bien. Mía se lleva de maravillas con Bella, el otro día en la nueva guardería, donde por cierto se ha adaptado muy bien, le hicieron dibujarse con sus amiguitos y ella se dibujo con Bella. La quiere mucho y por lo mismo he permitido que la retire de la guardería apenas sale de trabajar del jardín y se la lleve al parque a jugar y a su casa luego, donde yo la voy a buscar. Un día casi nos pilla a punto de besarnos.- dije avergonzado, estaba soltando demasiada información.

-¿Qué?.- chilló Alice al otro lado del teléfono.

-mmm estábamos hablando y casi nos besamos, pero no pasó nada. Por suerte Mía despertó de su siesta e impidió eso. Lo que menos quiero hacer es confundirla.-

-Ay hermanito, yo solo te diré que es cuestión de tiempo para que tú y Bella estén juntos de nuevo y bueno sean la familia que deben ser.- dijo un poco emocionada.

-Gracias hermanita…Y ¿cómo está todo por allá?, ¿Papá?, ¿Mamá?.-

-Todo bien por acá. Mamá se levantó temprano y fue a comprar unas cosas para una reunión con sus amigas en la tarde, papá está en el trabajo, Jasper estudiando y yo tengo día libre.- dijo emocionada.

-¡No he preguntado por Jasper!.- mofé.- Cariño es una broma, adoro a Jasper, es como el hermanito que no tuve.- dije antes de que mi pequeña hermana se enojará.

-Te amo Edward.-

-Yo también pequeña…y ya tengo que colgar, tengo un par de grandes informes que revisar. Saludos a todos, los quiero y nos vemos el fin de semana. No olvides decirle a Mamá que llamé.-

Me puse a revisar documento toda la tarde, almorcé con Mía como de costumbre y tuve una plática con Emmett, pero esta vez solo fue de trabajo. Últimamente teníamos muchos asuntos que revisar en la empresa y yo estaba tan ocupado con todo el tema de Bella y Mía que no habíamos tenido ocasión de hablar del tema. Emmett en el fondo sabía que yo estaba haciendo las cosas bien y que todo lo hacía por el bien de Mía y si no era así, él me lo advertiría, es un buen amigo.

Ya quedaba poco para la hora de salida y tenía casi todos los documentos listos, este día a diferencia de los demás iría a encontrar a Bella y Mía al parque. Saldría a las 6 y aún estaba muy despejado por lo que decidí pasar a buscarla ahí para luego ir al centro comercial a comprarle a mí bebe la muñeca que le había prometido cuando se lastimó su cabecita.

Llegué al parque y ahí estaba Bella agarrando a mi bebe mientras se tiraba por un resbalin, se veían adorables y apenas me vio llegar comenzó a gritar desde donde estaba.

-Papi, papi, ven, mira, mira.- chillaba mientras yo me acercaba a ellas.

Una vez ahí, Mía se tiró por el resbalin y Bella la agarro y se echaron a reír, se veían tan dulces.

Ahí estuvimos un rato jugando los tres y luego Bella nos acompañó al centro comercial donde Mía se volví loca apenas entramos al sector de juguetes. Le fascinaba tomar todo y quería todo, pero también entendía que como Bella le dijo "debía dejarle juguetes a los demás niños", así que solo cogió dos muñecas. Si Bella no nos hubiera acompañado, creo que le hubiese comprado toda la tienda.

Fui a dejar a Bella a su casa, ya que había traído el auto este día y le pedí si podía subir a cambiar a Mía antes de irme a casa y ella asintió. Una vez arriba nos llevamos una gran sorpresa.

-¿Papá?, ¿Mamá?, ¿cómo han…?, ¿qué hacen acá?.- dijo Bella un poco shockeada.


	15. Enfrentamiento

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Siento estar tardandome un par de horas en publicar, pero estuve ocupada, Oscar y esas cosas. Para las que preguntan, actualizo a diario mientras puedo :) Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :) Y gracias por los reviews, trato de responderlos todos, pero algunos no puedo porque no me sale la opción de responder :(, pero muchas gracias! :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**

* * *

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?, ¿dónde están tus modales cariño?.- dijo Renee, la madre de Bella.

-Oh lo siento, solo que no esperaba…- musitó Bella, pero su madre la interrumpió.

-Ya, ya…hemos venido para darte una noticia…pero veo que tienes compañía. Hola Edward, tiempo sin verte.- dijo de forma despectiva.- Y…-

-Mía..- interrumpí.

-Lindo nombre.- dijo Charlie, el padre de Bella, antes de ser interrumpido por su mujer.

-Isabella, veo que el dinero que te hemos dado lo has ocupado muy bien en este nido de amor.- dijo sarcástica.- Y ¿te estás haciendo cargo de esta niña?.- dijo Renee de forma despectiva.- ¿Dónde queda lo que te hemos enseñado Isabella Marie?, ¡qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo con tu vida al criar a los hijos de otro!, ¡No es para lo que te hemos criado!.- prosiguió muy dura, provocando que los ojos de Bella se humedecieran.

Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de los padres de Bella, cómo se atrevían a pensar eso de ella. Ahora entendía porque nunca les quiso decir a sus padres que iba a ser madre, la hubiesen destrozado.

-Edward, es mejor que te lleves a Mía de acá.- dijo Bella con un brillo en sus ojos.- Lo siento.- prosiguió.

-No, ¡nos vamos los tres!. No te voy a dejar acá con ellos. Nos vamos.- dije subiendo la voz, pero no lo suficiente para no despertar a Mía, que se había dormido en mi hombro.

Tomé a Bella de la mano y la llevé a la puerta, mientras sus padres le gritaban una serie clase de cosas, como que ya no sería nadie, que no sacaba nada haciendo eso y cosas muy duras, pero cuando estábamos por salir, Bella se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con sus padres.

-Pueden no seguir pagándome la universidad si quieren y pueden quedarse con este apartamento si tanto lo desean y para que sepan.- dijo dándose la vuelta para asegurarse que Mía aún dormía.- ¡Ella es mi hija!.- Les gritó dando un portazo.

Bajamos por el ascensor totalmente en silencio, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, hasta que nos subimos a mi auto y una vez que senté a Mía en su sillita, Bella comenzó a llorar en el asiento del copiloto.

-Bella, no llores, está bien. Necesitabas decirles eso.- dije abrazándola.

-Odio que se comporten así conmigo.- musitó alejándose.- Nunca me han tratado como su hija.- dijo ahogando un sollozo.- Y ahora… no sé qué voy a hacer, estoy segura que ya no me pagaran lo que queda de la universidad y venderán el departamento.-

-Mírame Bella, no pienses en eso, no hoy, debes descansar y luego podrás pensar mejor las cosas.- dije poniendo en marcha el auto.

Durante el resto del camino Bella se fue mirando por la ventana llorando, aunque trataba de disimularlo, pero yo me daba cuenta. Nos bajamos totalmente en silencio y ella me seguía como un zombie, hasta que llegamos arriba y le dije que se quedará en el salón mientras acostaba a Mía. No quise que me acompañara ya que Mía podía despertar y no quería que se confundiera al verla ahí. Mañana le explicaría.

Cuando regresé al salón encontré a Bella contemplando una foto donde aparecíamos Mía y yo. Fue de hecho la primera foto que tomé de ambos, la misma que tenía en mi oficina y la que le había enviado a mi padre cuando le conté de su existencia y ahora la había impreso en grande y la tenía en la pared, en medio del salón.

-Bella.- llamé y ella se dio vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento Edward, hoy siento más que nunca haberlos abandonado, ¿qué clase de madre soy?, fui una tonta, me perdí de sus mejores momentos y nunca me lo perdonaré.- dijo mirándome con dolor en sus ojos.

-Bella, no te castigues así.- musité acercándome y abrazándola.- Eres una buena madre, me lo has demostrado estos días. Tú la quieres y ella te quiere, es todo lo que importa…Y puedo enseñarte fotos y videos de sus primeros años si quieres, tengo registrado cada momento pensando en que volverías y querrías verlos.- dije tratando de sonar animado.

-¿Y si ella no me perdona?.- dijo asustada.

-Lo hará, Mía te ama, nunca la había visto así con nadie. Mi bebe te quiere en su vida.- dije emocionado.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?.- dijo aferrándose aún más a mí.

-Yo también te amo Bella, pero esto no es fácil.-

-Lo sé y no te presionaré.- dijo poniendo al fin una sonrisa en su cara.

Nos quedamos un buen rato abrazado, mirando por la ventana, tal como lo hacíamos cuando éramos tan solo los mejores amigos.

-Edward…¿Qué rayos voy a hacer ahora?, soy una maldita estúpida, ya no tengo casa.

-Bella, para, ya no te trates así. Puedes dormir acá.-

-Pero solo hasta que encuentre donde quedarme.- dijo convincente.

-Como quieras, ahora acompañe arriba.-

-¿Qué?.- dijo sorprendida.

-Dormirás en mi habitación y yo me acomodaré acá en el salón.-

-No Edward, de ninguna manera, yo puedo dormir acá.-

-Necesitas descansar Bella, para mí no es problema.- ¡No seas porfiada!.-

Subimos a mi habitación y le enseñé lo que debía saber y aproveche de sacar algunas frazadas y almohadones para ir a dormir al cómodo sillón del salón. Ya había dormido unas cuantas siestas ahí. Seriamente debía considerar comprar una cama para las visitas.

Al otro día me levanté un poco más temprano de lo habitual para poder ducharme antes de que Bella se despertara. Abrí despacio y la puerta para comprobar que Bella aún dormía y entré. Me di una ducha corta y luego salí envuelto en la toalla, ya que había olvidado llevar la ropa al baño. Me puse a buscar mi ropa en los cajones, tratando de hacerlo rápido para vestirme antes de que Bella despertara. Cuando me di la vuelta para meterme al baño nuevamente me di cuenta que Bella me observaba.

-Buenos días.- dijo soñolienta.

-Buenos días Bella, yo…voy a cambiarme.- dije avergonzado y metiéndome al baño. Una vez adentro sentí un suspiro escapar de Bella, lo cual provocó que mi piel se erizara. Deseaba despertar todos los días con ella, pero aún me dolía su decisión, aunque ahora estaba empezando a entenderla.

Cuando salí del baño me encontré con una grata sorpresa. Mía se había bajado de su cuna y había entrado a mi habitación. No sé como ya había aprendido a sacar los seguros de su cuna y se bajaba sola. Estaba ahí al lado de Bella acariciándole el cabello suavemente. Ella estaba dormida, o al menos eso parecía.

-Mía, bebe, no la vayas a despertar.- susurré apenas la vi.

-No papi, yo hago cariño.- dijo Mía sonriéndome.

-Está bien bebe, pero ahora nos vamos a tu pieza a cambiarte ropa y a preparar el biberón y dejaremos que Bella se arregle para ir al jardín.- dije tomándola en brazos.

Cambie a Mía y bajé a preparar el desayuno. De pronto sentí que la llave de la ducha corría, así que supuse que Bella bajaría dentro de un rato. Le dije que podía tomar una de mis poleras si quería ya que no había traído nada para cambiarse.

Nos sentamos a desayunar mientras Mía jugaba con su muñeca. Bella se veía muy bien con mi sudadera gris y sus jeans.

-Edward, muchas gracias por dejarme pasar la noche acá, pero hoy le preguntaré a Rose si puedo mudarme con ella.- dijo avergonzada.

-Oh Bella, creo que eso no será posible. No debería contarte esto, pero Emmett le pedirá a Rose que se mude con él.-

-Ya veo.- dijo un poco complicada.

-Bella..sabes que puedes quedarte acá todo el tiempo que quieras. No te voy a dejar sola.- dije tomándole la mano.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, gracias.- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces en la tarde, te traes a Mía para acá y cuando yo llegué te acompañaremos a buscar tus cosas al departamento.- dije sonriéndole.

Terminamos de desayunar y la fui a dejar al jardín. Mía en todo el camino comenzó a alegar que quería ir con Bella, hasta finalmente se convenció cuando le dijimos que Bella la recogería e irían a jugar a casa con todos sus juguetes.

Pasó el día y la tarde como de costumbre. Documentos, almuerzo con Emmett y Mía, por lo que no pude hablar de la situación, ya que mi bebe estaba muy pendiente de mí.

Llegó la hora de salida y nervioso me dirigí a casa. Sabía que Bella cuidaría bien de Mía, por lo que no me molesté en llamar durante la tarde, además estaba ocupado con un montón de documentos e informes para revisar. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban las dos sobre el sofá durmiendo, de seguro mi hija la había agotado jugando, tenía ese don y además como Bella la recogía temprano no había dormido siesta. Me quedé contemplando la escena parado en la puerta. Lo único que pensé es que nunca dejaría que se separaran, se necesitaban la una a la otra como yo las necesitaba a ellas.

Me acerqué para sacar a Mía y llevarla a su cunita. Mi bebe debe estar agotada. Cuando la estaba tomando Bella comenzó a retorcerse en el sillón y finalmente despertó.

-Oh, lo siento, debí haberla llevado a dormir arriba.- dijo apenada.

-Está bien Bella, solo se han echado una siesta eso es todo.- dije tranquilizándola. Se estaba tomando enserio su papel de madre.

-¿Puedo subir y ver cómo la haces dormir?.- musitó avergonzada.

-Claro, ven.-

Me acompañó a la pieza de Mía, la cual no miro sorprendida, ya que durante la tarde había estado sin duda jugando ahí con nuestra hija. Me miró desde una esquina mientras yo la cambiaba y la acomodaba en su cuna.

-Gracias Edward por cuidarla todo este tiempo, eres el mejor padre que Mía pueda tener.- murmuró desde la esquina.

-Daría mi vida por ella.- dije acariciándole la carita a mi bebe.

-¿Puedo darle un beso?.- dijo Bella avergonzada y mirándome a los ojos.

-Acércate.-

-Eres hermosa bebe, no voy a dejarte jamás.- susurraba Bella mientras le daba un beso en su frentecita.

Dejamos la habitación en completo silencio hasta que llegamos al pasillo y nos quedamos mirando un largo rato, hasta que Bella rompió el silencio.

-Debo ir por mis cosas.- se apresuro a decir.

-Quieres que te acompañé, puedo llamar a Emmett y Rose para que cuiden a Mía, aún es temprano.- dije convincente.

-Puedo ir sola Edward, no tengo tantas cosas ahí, la mayoría está en casa de mis padres. Es un departamento amoblado y prácticamente solo tengo algo de ropa ahí. Dormía en casa de mis padres aún.- dijo apenada.

-Está bien, pero hazme saber cualquier cosa.-

La acompañé a la puerta y me tiré en mi cama, que aún tenía el perfume de Bella, a descansar. Estaba semi dormido cuando recibí una llamada.

-Aló?...Bella? ¿Estás bien?...¡Responde!.- dije asustado y alterándome un poco.


	16. Un paso adelante

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Siento estar tardandome un par de horas en publicar, pero estuve ocupada. Para las que preguntan, actualizo a diario mientras puedo :) Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :) Y gracias por los reviews, trato de responderlos todos, pero algunos no puedo porque no me sale la opción de responder :(, pero muchas gracias! :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**

* * *

-Alguien ha entrado en mi departamento, está todo tirado.- dijo asustada.

-¿Crees que hayan sido tus padres?.- pregunté para calmarla un poco, al menos el hecho de que fueran ellos reduciría el miedo.

-No lo creo, mis padres posiblemente venderían el apartamento, pero no lo destrozarían…Edward, tengo miedo.- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-Espérame ahí Bella, voy para allá. No te muevas.- musité con seguridad para que ella igual la sintiera.

Llamé a Emmett por teléfono para pedirles que él y Rose cuidaran a Mía mientras yo iba por Bella. Ellos como siempre dijeron que si, sin preguntar más. Por suerte vivíamos cerca, así que no tardaron en llegar y apenas lo hicieron, me subí al auto y conduje a casa de Bella lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando llegué arriba vi a Bella completamente inmóvil en la puerta del departamento y corrí a su lado.

-Edward, ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?.- murmuró llorando y abrazándome fuerte.

-Tal vez son solo pruebas que te pone la vida, si tenía que pasar, que bueno que pasó cuando no había nadie en el departamento. Debes pensar eso Bella, tú estás bien, tienes la oportunidad de estar con Mía, tu hija, no estás sola.- musité besándola en la cabeza.- Y ahora vamos por tus cosas, ya no tendrás que volver acá nunca más.- dije tomándola de la mano y llevándola dentro.

La ayudé a sacar las pocas cosas que tenía ahí y la convencí de que fuéramos a la policía a poner una denuncia por robo. Se habían llevado un par de cosas que eran parte del departamento, pero que el seguro las cubría, También la acompañé a hablar con los dueños para cancelar el arriendo. Finalmente nos fuimos a casa.

-Bella.- musité.- Si quieres puedo acompañarte otro día a casa de tus padres para que vayas por el resto de tus cosas.- dije mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento, ella a buscar su auto y yo el mío.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo ir cuando ellos no estén.- dijo dándome una sonrisa, lo cual me dejó más tranquilo.

Llegamos a casa y ahí estaban Rose y Emmett recostados en el sillón como la pareja feliz que eran. Les dimos un abrazo y las gracias y luego Rose y Bella se fueron a conversar a la cocina mientras preparaban café, según ellas y Emmett y yo tuvimos nuestro momento de amigos a solas.

-Y ¿Qué ha pasado finalmente?.- dijo Emmett con preocupación.

-Asaltaron el departamento de Bella, pero no se llevaron muchas cosas, como Bella prácticamente no vivía ahí…Fue más el susto.-

-Oh…¿entonces dejarás que Bella se quede aquí?.-

-Emmett había olvidado contarte lo que pasó ayer cuando fui a dejar a Bella a su casa…Sus padres la trataron de la peor forma en que puedes tratar a un hijo y yo solo la saqué de ahí en el instante. Pasó la noche acá y dejaré que se quede hasta que encuentre otro lugar.- musité bajando la cabeza. En el fondo no quería que Bella se fuera nunca más, ella pertenecía aquí conmigo y nuestra hija, pero yo aún no estaba cien por ciento seguro.

-Cielos Ed, por fin te has dado cuenta que aquí es el lugar donde ella pertenece, con ustedes.- dijo Emmett dándome una palmada en la espalda, yo solo sonreí.

-Emmett, yo…yo aún no estoy seguro.-

-Solo es cosa de tiempo.- musitó dándome un abrazo y soltándome inmediatamente, porque Rose y Bella llegaron al salón y no nos gustaba que nos vieran así.

Cuando ingresaron al salón Rose le dijo a Emmett que ya era tarde y debían irse, porque mañana debían trabajar temprano. Nos despedimos y cuando salieron escuché que Rosalie le decía a Bella, que le avisará cualquier cosa y que si quería podía irse a su casa, que no había problema en que ella la ocupará. Eso no puedo negar que me asustó un poco, no quería que se fuera, aunque aún no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría.

Nos quedamos en silencio como lo habíamos estado haciendo estos últimos días, hasta que me decidí a tocar un tema que sabía que para ella era importante, pero que le dolía.

-Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.- dije un poco tímido, ya que sabría que la pondría un poco triste, pero era necesario.

-Claro.- asintió.

-¿Cuánto te queda para finalizar la práctica?.-

-mmm como 2 meses nada más, ¿por qué?...dijo.- Oh ya veo, verdad que lo he arruinado todo y mis padres ya no pagaran mi universidad, pero descuida, me pagaran la práctica y no tengo mayores gastos, creo que podré cubrir un poco con eso o tal vez pedir un préstamo.-

-Bella, sabes que puedo ayudarte, para mí no hay problema en eso, no tengas vergüenza en pedirme ayuda para pagar la universidad y si quieres puedes tomarlo como un préstamo y pagarme cuando empieces a trabajar.- dije seguro.- Solo que sin intereses.- sonreí.

-Gracias, lo consideraré, sabes, eres el mejor.- musitó roja como un tomate.- Y ya vamos a dormir, que ya es tarde. Oh perdón.- dijo sonrojándose.- Me voy a dormir.

Bella subió a mi habitación y yo me quede descansando en el sillón, pensando en que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Los días que quedaban para el fin de semana pasaron como de costumbre, documentos, informes, momentos lindos y madre-hija entre Bella y Mía, aunque aún no le contábamos que era su madre, ya que decidimos esperar al domingo en la noche cuando volviéramos de la casa de mis padres.

Llegué a casa el viernes por la tarde y me dispuse a arreglar un bolso para mí y para Mía para irnos donde mis papas a pasar el fin de semana. Mi bebe estaba entretenida viendo Alvin otra vez con Bella. No sé que tenían esas ardillas que le fascinaban tanto.

Una vez que terminé bajé con los bolsos y una chaqueta para Mía, ya que teníamos que partir antes de que se nos hiciera más tarde.

-Bebe, ven a ponerte la chaqueta, nos vamos donde los abuelos.- demandé.

-Lelos, siiii.- chilló mientras corría a mis brazos para que le pusiera la chaqueta y la tomara.

-Bella, ya sabes donde están todas las cosas. Te dejaré mis llaves. El lunes recién sacaré una copia para ti.- dije mientras le ponía un gorro a Mía.

-Claro, gracias por dejar que me quede acá.- Le sonreí.

-Bebe, despídete de Bella.- señalé a Mía y la baje.

-No.- dijo mirándome feo desde abajo.- Yo quiero ir con Bella.- dijo seria y tomándole la mano a Bella.- Lelos no enojaran (Los abuelos no se enojaran).- dijo poniendo la carita del gato con botas de shrek.

-Cariño, Bella tiene cosas que hacer acá, ¿cierto Bella?.- dije tratando de encontrar la mirada de Bella, que se posaba sobre mi hija, para que me siguiera el juego, pero ahí estaban ellas en su burbuja.

-Oh, mmm no tengo que hacer.- dijo confundida.

-Bella.- musité.

-Lo siento, solo que no puedo verla así.- dijo tomándola en brazos. Acto seguido mi bebe comenzó a llorar porque quería que Bella fuera con nosotros.

-Mía.- dije tratando de soltarla del cuello de Bella.- Tenemos que irnos, los abuelos esperan.-

-Vamos con Bella.- decía entre sollozos.

Estuvimos así por al menos 10 minutos más, hasta que finalmente acepté que Bella nos acompañara. A ninguno de los dos nos gustaba verla así, pensé en un principio que se comportaba así por el sueño, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, pero creo que era algo más que eso. Estos últimos días habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas y estaban creando o más bien reforzando lazos muy fuertes.

Mía cambió inmediatamente su carita cuando le dije que si Bella quería podía acompañarnos, la miró con ojitos suplicantes y a Bella no le quedo más que aceptar. Subió a arreglar un pequeño bolso, mientras yo conversaba con Mía sobre su reciente pataleta. Le dije que eso no estaba bien, que no debía ponerse a llorar así, que podía hablarme y yo entendería. Mía no entendía mucho y me miraba con un puchero, porque pensaba que la estaba retando y no era así. La abracé fuerte y le di un besito.

-Eres lo que más amo en la vida bebe, pero debes aprender algunas cosas, no puedes hacer pataleta siempre.- dije apretándola aún más a mi.

-Te quiero papi.- musitó llenando de besos mi cara.

Estábamos en nuestro momento padre-hija cuando Bella apareció en el salón con cara de complicación.

-Bella, ¿ocurre algo?.- dije parándome del sofá con Mía en mis brazos y tomando su bolso.

-Me preocupa que tus padres se molesten, no les has avisado.- dijo apenada.

-Bella, mis padres te adoran y bueno aman a Mía y entenderán que ella no quiere despegarse de ti, no seas tonta y vámonos.- dije tomándola de la mano y llevándola fuera.

Nos subimos a mi auto y Bella se fue en el asiento de atrás, al lado de la sillita de mi bebe. Ambas iban durmiendo, así que puse la radio bajito para seguir conduciendo el resto del camino.

You are the only exception…sonaba en la radio y todo mi interior se apretaba y sentía de pronto cosquillas. Cada día me convencía más de que debía estar con ella, ya no había impedimentos, sus padres lo sabían. Solo faltaba contarle a Mía, ver cómo reaccionaba y luego aclararnos con Bella y decidir cómo proseguir. Mía era la razón por la que no había decidido volver a estar con Bella, tenía que estar seguro de no lastimarla y lo primero, ella debía saber que es su madre. Solo así podría sentirme seguro estando con Bella. No quería ocultarle nada a mi bebe.

Llegamos a casa de mis padres y Bella estaba muy nerviosa cuando bajo del auto. La noté un poco triste también, ya que no volvía a ver la que era su casa hace un par de años y sin duda le traía recuerdos para nada agradables. La sostuve de la mano y le prometí que todo estaría bien.

Toqué la puerta y me abrió Alice, a quien se le formó una gran O en su cara al ver a Bella ahí.

-Hola Edward. Pasen.- dijo Alice, aún sorprendida.- Hola Bella, gusto en verte de nuevo.-dijo amablemente.

-Hola, Alice.- dijo Bella pasando tímidamente antes de mí.

-Hola cariño, veo que tienes sueño.- le susurró a Mía mientras me la quitaba de los brazos.

Mis padres estaban esperándonos en el salón, pero ya casi listos para irse a la cama, ya que por la pataleta de Mía nos habíamos retrasado un poco y ellos no quisieron irse a dormir sin antes ver que llegáramos bien.

-Hola cariño.- dijo mi madre levantándose del sofá para saludarnos.

-Hola mamá.-

-Hola Bella, que sorpresa tenerte por acá. Estás preciosa cariño.- musitó mi madre amablemente.- ¿Y mi niña?.-

-Gracias Esme.- dijo Bella sonrojándose.

-Alice llevó a Mía a la cocina para prepararle el biberón.-

Saludamos a mi padre y ellos se fueron a acostar, no sin antes pasar por la cocina y saludar a mí bebe tan alegremente que provocaron que el sueño que tenía se fuera. Eran expertos en poner inquieta a Mía y luego irse a descansar, quedándome yo con el trabajo de calmarla y tratar de hacerla dormir.

Alice solo reía y Bella miraba con ternura la escena.

Alice finalmente se fue a dormir también, no sin antes advertirme que no solo estaba mi pieza disponible. Era un problema de familia nunca tener camas para las visitas.

Decidí para mí que dejaría que Bella durmiera en mi cuarto con Mía y yo en el salón, pero cuando se lo propuse, ella se negó rotundamente.

-Bella, por favor, no insistas, de ninguna forma dormirás en el sillón.- la regañé mientras subíamos a mi habitación para hacer dormir a Mía. A veces era tan porfiada.

-Edward…está bien, no saco nada con discutir.- asintió finalmente.

Llegamos arriba e intenté dejar a Mía en su cuna con el biberón, pero ella quería que yo se lo diera y dormirse conmigo. No tuvo que insistir, ya que a mí me encantaba hacerlo, así que me acosté en un lado de la cama, arriba de las tapas, con mi bebe y la tape con una mantita para hacerla dormir mientras le daba el biberón. Bella se sentó en la otra esquina y solo nos observaba. No me di cuenta y me quede dormido.


	17. La verdad

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Siento estar tardandome un par de horas en publicar, pero tengo prolbemas con el internet ¬¬. Para las que preguntan, actualizo a diario mientras puedo :) Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :) Y gracias por los reviews, trato de responderlos todos, pero algunos no puedo porque no me sale la opción de responder :(, pero muchas gracias! :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**

* * *

Desperté como a las 3 am debido a un movimiento de mi bebe, a veces era tan inquieta cuando dormía. Bella estaba aún en la esquina de la cama, se había quedado dormida viendo televisión. Me paré con cuidado con Mía en los brazos y la acosté. Luego di la vuelta a la cama y llegué a la esquina donde estaba Bella. Le quité los zapatos y estaba tratando de taparla cuando despertó.

-Edward…¿Qué haces?.- dijo un poco confundida y bostezando.

-Te quedaste dormida encima de las tapas con la televisión encendida.- musité sonriendo.

.Oh lo siento…Yo puedo bajar si quieres para que sigas durmiendo tranquilo con ella.-

-Bella, ya te dije que tú dormirías acá. No insistas y metete bajo las tapas que es tarde y hace frío.- demandé.

-Buenas noches.- dijo acurrucándose en la cama.

-Buenas noches, cualquier cosa que necesites estaré abajo.-

Baje al salón y me puse a leer un poco antes de finalmente volver a quedarme dormido.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, antes que todos, para subir a tomar una ducha a mi habitación antes que despertaran los demás, quería sorprenderlos y preparar el desayuno. Subí a mi dormitorio y quedé maravillado con lo que vi. Bella estaba durmiendo exactamente como la había visto en la noche anterior, pero ahora Mía la abrazaba y dormían juntas. Era una de las imágenes más hermosas que había visto desde que ellas estaban juntas. Me quedé contemplando un buen rato apoyado en la puerta, hasta que me decidí a buscar mi ropa y entrar al baño.

Cuando terminé de ducharme fue aún más hermoso lo que vi. Mía estaba acurrucada a Bella, mientras le leía un cuento. Mi bebe murmuraba toda clase de cosas y apuntaba las hojas del cuento cada vez que Bella mencionaba algo. Se veían con tanto amor, que me dio nervios interrumpir su burbuja.

-Bebe, buenos días.- dije bajito. Nunca antes había tenido que llamarla para captar su atención.

-Papiii.- comenzó a chillar y a hacerme señas para que me acercara a ellas.

-Bella me ta leendo quento (Bella me está leyendo un cuento).- dijo dándome un besito en la mejilla y abrazandome.

-Así veo bebe. Buenos días Bella.- musité sonriendo.- ¿Cómo dormiste?.-

-Buenos días. De maravilla, está cama es tan cómoda y dormí abrigadita.- dijo sonriéndole a Mía.

-A mi gusta dormir con Bella.- dijo Mía soltándose de mí y abrazando a Bella de nuevo.

-Bueno señoritas, las dejo porque iré a preparar el desayuno.- dije dándole un besito en la frente a Mía.

-Mi biberón.- demandó Mía.

-Si cariño, también lo prepararé. Te amo.- dije y salí de la habitación, mientras ellas se quedaron leyendo el cuento.

Bajé y preparé todo para el desayuno, para que cuando todos despertaran estuviera todo listo. Hace tiempo que no preparaba el desayuno para toda mi familia y ahora estaba completa.

Iba a subir a decirles a todos que bajaran a desayunar cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Ey Jasper, ¿qué haces acá tan temprano?.- pregunté torciendo una sonrisa.

-Emm vine a desayunar, Alice me invitó.- dijo avergonzado.

-Ya veo, eres mi remplazo cuando no estoy.- dije tratando de sonar triste, para luego explotar en carcajadas.

-Pasa Jas, eres muy bienvenido acá mientras hagas feliz a mi hermana.- musité invitándole a entrar.- Por cierto, me acompañas arriba a despertarla.-

-Oh yo no creo que…- dijo, pero lo interrumpí.

-Calla, será divertido, vamos.-

Subimos arriba y le dije a Jasper que tocará en la puerta de Alice, pero que no dijera nada.

-¡¿Quién es?!, ¡aún es temprano!.- gritó Alice. Mi hermana era agradable la mayoría del tiempo, excepto si la despertabas antes de su hora. Era un ogro.

-Soy yo, Jasper.- dijo tímido.

-Perdón cariño, te abro enseguida, estoy casi lista.- dijo Alice cambiando el tono abruptamente. Yo solo me eche a reír y Jasper me sonrió. Al menos entendió mi broma.

Entre a la habitación y no las vi dentro. Mi corazón se paralizó por un momento hasta que sentí risas provenientes del baño.

-¿Mía?, ¿Bella?.-

-Enseguida vamos.- se apresuró a decir Bella.

Se abrió la puerta y salió mi pequeña con un cepillo en la mano.

-Mia papi, me peiné (Mira papi, me peiné).- chilló emocionada enseñándome con gracia los dos moñitos que le había hecho Bella.

-Te ves hermosa cariño.- dije tomándola en brazos.- Ahora vamos a cambiarte para que estés más hermosa.

Bella se quedó en el baño duchándose mientras yo vestía a mi bebe. Le puse un vestido lila con cintas blancas que le había comprado Alice. Mía insistió en eso, yo le quería poner algo más cómodo.

-Mira Bella, papi me puso vestido.- chilló bailando encima de la cama.

-Te ves hermosa.- dijo Bella acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar, que ya está todo listo.- dije tomando a Mía en brazos. Bella se veía radiante, pese a que andaba con jeans y una sudadera.

Llegamos al comedor y ya estaban todos ahí esperándonos solo a nosotros.

-Buenos días.- dijo mi madre acercándose a nosotros a darnos un abrazo.

-Buenos días.- dijimos con Bella al unísono.

-Lelaaa, mira papi mi puso vestido (Abuela, mira mi papi me puso un vestido).- chilló Mía y mi mamá la cogió en brazos.

-Te ves hermosa.-

Nos sentamos a la mesa a desayunar. Al principio todos estábamos en silencio hasta que mi mamá comenzó a hablar con Bella sobre la universidad, cómo le había ido, cuánto le quedaba y una serie clase de cosas, hasta que mencionó a sus padres y mi cara se desfiguró, había olvidado contarles lo que había pasado recientemente en casa y el por qué ella estaba acá con nosotros. Bella solo me miraba mientras trataba de contestarle.

-Y cariño ¿cómo está Renee y Charlie?, hace tiempo no los veo por acá.- dijo mamá mirando a Bella.

-Uhm eh ellos están bien.- se limitó a decir Bella.

-Me alegro.- dijo mi madre, no volviendo a insistir en el tema, ya que notó la incomodidad en la voz de Bella al responderle.

Terminamos de desayunar y Bella acompañó a Alice y mamá a lavar la loza, pese a que ellas insistieron que no era necesario. Bella solo dijo que no había problema y que quería sentirse útil.

Jasper, mi padre y yo nos dirigimos al jardín a conversar un momento, mientras mi bebe corría por todos lados. En el departamento no teníamos un patio propio, así que solo podía encontrar esa libertad cuando Bella la llevaba al parque por las tardes.

Le conté a mi padre y a Jasper, que ya lo estaba comenzando a considerar como un hermano, lo que había pasado con los padres de Bella y que había dejado que se quedará en mi departamento mientras.

-Ay Edward, de verdad lo siento por ella, nadie merece que lo traten así, menos si son sus padres.- dijo mi padre preocupado.- Hijo, aunque no estén juntos, cuida de Bella, es la madre de Mía y necesitan estar juntas.-

-Es lo que estoy haciendo.-

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, eres un buen hombre.- musitó mi padre dándome un abrazo.

-Y ¿Ya se lo han dicho a Mía?, parece feliz con Bella.- dijo sonriéndome.

-No, aún no. Pensamos hablar con ella mañana cuando regresemos. Espero que lo tome bien, la quiere mucho, no imaginas cuanto.-

-Hijo, se nota que se aman, esa conexión madre e hija es muy fuerte, pero debes estar preparado para ambos casos, nunca se sabe con los niños.-

-Lo sé, pero no quiero imaginar un rechazó, no sabría cómo reaccionar, no quisiera que se apartaran.- dije frustrado.

-Tranquilo hijo, todo estará bien.-

En eso estábamos cuando tres de mis mujeres se pararon frente a nosotros, Mi pequeña aún seguía revoloteando por ahí. Alice se sentó inmediatamente junto a Jasper y le tomó la mano, mamá hizo lo mismo con mi padre y Bella, pues, ella solo se sentó tímidamente a mi lado.

-Yo quería decirles algo muy importante.- dijo Alice, lo cual nos dejó a todos helados, yo pensé inmediatamente en matrimonio y embarazo y creo que se me notaba en la cara.

-No Edward, no estoy embarazada y tampoco me casaré, por ahora.- sonrió.

-Bueno, dentro de unos meses mi pequeña princesa cumplirá 2 años, así que he pensado que ya debemos comenzar a organizar su fiestecita de cumpleaños.- demandó.

-Pero aún falta mucho.- dije y Alice me fulminó con la mirada.

-Edward, es tu hija por Dios, merece un cumpleaños bien organizado, además tú no tendrás que hacer casi nada, yo, mamá y Bella lo organizaremos todo.- dijo y Bella me miró confundida, yo solo le hice un gesto de "solo hazlo" y ella sonrió.

-Está bien.- asentí.

-Se lo celebraremos acá igual que el anterior.- dijo una intimidante Alice.-El lugar para que jueguen los niños es perfecto.-

Alice, mamá y Bella se fueron a un rincón del patio a planearlo todo, mientras mi padre, Jasper y yo jugábamos billar. Desde la ventana podía ver como Bella solo asentía a lo que decía Alice, sin querer dar muchas opiniones, creo que aún se sentía un poco culpable por no haber estado en su cumpleaños anterior y se le notaba. Mía se había pegado a su lado y hablaba con ellas como si entendiera lo que estaban haciendo.

Fue uno de los mejores fines de semanas de mi vida. Mía estaba más feliz que nunca teniendo a Bella ahí para jugar y hablar cuando ella quisiera. Las dos se necesitaban, de eso no había duda. Se la pasaron jugando y viendo películas como le gustaba a mí bebe. Bella incluso le dio el biberón en una ocasión y Mía se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Era una imagen hermosa, Bella me miraba con amor como no sabiendo que hacer y yo solo le dije que disfrutara verla dormir y que se quedará con ella así en la cama y que luego la llevará a la cuna, se veía hermosa cargándola. Esta vez Mía no hizo pataleta para irse a casa.

Nos fuimos en silencio todo el camino a Los Ángeles, Mía estaba despierta en su sillita y Bella y yo estábamos nerviosos por el siguiente paso que debíamos dar al llegar a casa.

Finalmente llegamos a casa y con Bella nos miramos, dimos un respiro y decidimos entrar y terminar con todo esto. Bella estaba muy asustada de la reacción que pudiese tener Mía al enterarse de todo, no le íbamos a inventar una historia, un cuento de hadas, solo le íbamos a decir la verdad. Yo la tranquilice diciéndole que Mía la amaba, que sería imposible que reaccionará mal, porque si ella hubiese resultado no ser su madre, Mía me lo habría pedido en alguna oportunidad, ella quería tener una mamá.

-Y si lo toma mal.- decía Bella asustada.

-No será así, ya verás, se pondrá feliz y podremos intentar volver a estar juntos sin ninguna restricción, al fin seremos la familia que siempre debimos ser.- dije tratando de tranquilizarla y con algo de emoción.

-Está bien, vamos.- dijo tomándome de la mano para llevarme al salón donde Mía estaba jugando.

Decidimos no darle el biberón antes, ya que no queríamos que se quedara dormida. La tomé en brazos y la senté en medio de los dos, tomándole una manito. Bella estaba muy nerviosa y solo se limitaba a mirarme.

-Bebe.- musité nervioso.- ¿Te acuerdas que una vez te dije que mamá se había ido?.- dije sin preámbulos, solo quería ir al grano, no sacaba nada con darle explicaciones de antemano.

-Sii, ¿ya volvió?.- preguntó emocionada.

-Sí mi amor.-

-¿Onde ta? (¿Dónde está?).- preguntó mirando para todos lados, provocando que a Bella y a mí se nos apretara el corazón. Yo nunca le había mostrado a Mía una imagen de su madre, incluso cuando ella comenzó a preguntar. Tenía miedo de que ella la viera en algún lugar, quisiera acercarse y Bella no la reconociera y finalmente mi hija sufriera.

-¡Acá estoy!.- dijo Bella finalmente y Mía me miró confundida.

-Si cariño, Bella es tu mamá.-


	18. La familia que siempre quise

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Siento estar tardandome un par de horas en publicar, pero tengo prolbemas con el internet ¬¬. Para las que preguntan, actualizo a diario mientras puedo :) Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :) Y gracias por los reviews, trato de responderlos todos, pero algunos no puedo porque no me sale la opción de responder :(, pero muchas gracias! :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**

* * *

Apenas le confirmé a Mía lo que Bella había dicho, se puso a llorar desconsolada y Bella no lo soportó. Salió corriendo, traté de detenerla, pero ya era tarde y no podía correr tras ella con mi bebe llorando en el departamento.

-Mía, cariño, cálmate, deja de llorar por favor.- rogué mientras me sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba fuerte. –Sé que debí contarte apenas la conociste, pero yo no lo sabía…-

-Papi, ¿se fe de nevo? (Papi, ¿se fue de nuevo?).- preguntó entre sollozos agudos.

-Espero que no.- dije, no tenía idea lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Bella y no quería decirle algo de lo que no estaba seguro a Mía. -Bebe, te voy a contar una historia para que entiendas porque tu mamá te dejó conmigo.- proseguí secándole las lágrimas de su carita y sentándola en mis piernas.

-¿Un cuento?.- preguntó ya más calmada.

-Algo así…Bueno, los padres de Bella, tus abuelos la trataban muy mal, no le prestaban atención y tu mamá sentía que no la querían. Es algo así como el cuento de la cenicienta. ¿Te lo han contado alguna vez?.- dije sin entrar en detalles, que tal vez su cabecita no asimilaría aún.

-Siii, madsta cenicenta pesa (Si, la madrastra de la cenicienta es pesada).- dijo poniendo cara de enojada.

-Bueno, así son tus abuelos con Bella, por eso cuando ella estaba esperando por ti, no quiso que ellos se enteraran y te dejó conmigo para ella poder hacer sus cosas sin que sus padres se lo impidieran y que tal vez te trataran mal a ti.-dije tomándole las manitos.

-¿Mamá quere a Mía tobía? (Mamá quiere a Mía todavía?).-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso corazón?, tu mamá te ama más que a nada en el mundo.- asentí con una sonrisa que quito un poquito su cara de preocupación.

-La hice llorar.- dijo poniendo un pequeño puchero.

-No bebe, ven acá, todo estará bien.- musité abrazándola más y dándole un besito en la cabecita.

-¡Vamo a bucala! (¡Vamos a buscarla!).- dijo Mía mirándome con sus ojitos suplicantes.

La tomé en brazos, le puse una chaqueta y bajamos del edificio para ver si Bella aún seguía por ahí. Revisamos todo el edificio. Terraza, patio, recepción, el pequeño patio de comida, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Salimos a recorrer los alrededores del edificio pero no la encontramos.

-Se fue.- dijo mi bebe mirándome y a punto de llorar.

-Vamos a llamar al tío Emmett y a la tía Rose, tal vez fue a visitarlos.- dije para tranquilizarla un poco. Era al único lugar que podría ir.

-Aló, ¿Rose?.- dije sorprendido de que contestara el teléfono de Emmett, sabía que ella no me diría si Bella estaba ahí.-Puedes pasarme a Emmett por favor.- musité suplicante.

-Sí, claro. ¿Está todo bien?.- sonó preocupada.

-Descuida Rose.- dije para tranquilizarla.

-Acá tienes a Emmett…Nos vemos Edward, saludos a Bella y Mía.-se despidió y me quedó claro que ella no estaba ahí.

-Hola Edward, ¿cómo estás hombre?, ¿qué ha ocurrido?.-

-Bella se fue, salió corriendo y pensé que estaba con ustedes, ya hemos buscado por todo el edificio y alrededores y no está.- dije preocupado.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!.- musitó preocupado.

-Le contamos la verdad a Mía y ella se puso a llorar, Bella no lo soporto.- dije apenado.

-¿Cómo está ella?.-

-Bien, mi bebe ya entendió todo, fue solo el primer impacto, pero ahora solo quiere verla y yo no sé qué hacer, no sé dónde buscar Emmett.- dije triste, pero evitando llorar, ya que tenía a Mía en mis brazos, que miraba para todos lados.

-Tranquilo Edward, vuelve a casa. Ambos deben descansar y Bella volverá, no tiene donde más ir… Si aparece por acá, te lo haré saber, pero ve a casa y tratar de hacer dormir a Mía.-

-Gracias, buenas noches, pero por favor, apenas se aparezca por allá, llámame y dile que todo está bien, que Mía la necesita ahora.- dije dando un suspiro.

Me dispuse a caminar de vuelta al edificio, Mía seguía mirando para todos lados, pero ya no hablaba, era tarde y ella estaba cansada. Lo único que podíamos hacer ahora era subir y descansar esperando que Bella llegara o llamará. Había intentado llamarla, pero su celular estaba en casa.

Estábamos a punto de entrar al edificio cuando Mía se puso inquieta y comenzó a decirme que fuéramos al parque que quedaba cerca de casa.

-¡A mamá le gusta parque!, vamo a parque (¡A mi mamá le gusta el parque!, vamos al parque).- comenzó a decir y a removerse en mis brazos.

Por un momento pensé en decirle que era muy tarde para ir al parque, que iríamos mañana, pero algo me decía que Mía no estaba tan equivocada, así que solo la tomé más fuerte y empecé a caminar rápido al parque. Llegamos y al fondo se podía ver una sombra, no estaba muy seguro si era ella, así que le dije a Mía que se quedara en silencio y nos acercamos un poco más. Era Bella y estaba llorando.

-Papii, es mamá.- comenzó a chillar Mía revolviéndose en mis brazos.

-Sí, cariño. Te bajaré e irás a buscarla si?.- dije mirándola directamente a los ojos como dándole una orden.

Bajé a Mía de mis brazos y dejé que fuera a buscar a Bella, creí que lo mejor era que ella la fuese a buscar. Bella necesitaba saber que yo no la estaba forzando a ir y un rato a solas les serviría.

Observé como Mía corría lo más rápido que su cuerpecito y su pañal le permitían hacerlo.

-Mami, mami.- comenzó a chillar a medida que se acercaba y pude ver como Bella se paraba de inmediato para alcanzarla. No pensé que mi bebe la fuera a llamar mamá tan pronto, ya que se había acostumbrado a decirle Bella, pero sus ganas de tener a su mamá con ella eran más fuertes.

Me quede observando desde una distancia prudente para que ellas no me vieran, pero para poder escuchar lo que se estaban diciendo.

-¿Qué haces acá?.- preguntaba Bella agachándose para quedar a su altura.

-Vamo a casa, no llode, yo vo a cuida (Vamos a casa, no llores, yo te voy a cuidar).- decía Mía borrando las lágrimas de Bella con sus pequeñas manitos.

-Te amo, perdóname por favor.- suplicaba Bella abrazando a mi bebe.

-Yo tamben, no llode, Mía potege de lelos pesaos (Yo también, no llores, Mía te protegerá de los abuelos pesados).- decía mi bebe aferrándose al cuello de su madre.

-Eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida.- dijo Bella apartándola un poco para verla directo a sus ojitos.

-Ven.- dijo Mía tomando a Bella de la mano y caminando por el parque hasta que me encontraron sentado en una banca detrás de un arbusto.

-Papii, enconte a mamá (Papi encontré a mamá).- chilló Mía apenas me vio.

-Así veo bebe, ahora nos vamos a casa porque ya es muy tarde.- dije acercándome y tomándola en brazos. Creo que no se dieron cuenta que las había estado escuchando.

Nos fuimos caminando los tres en silencio hasta llegar al edificio. Estábamos cansados y hacía mucho frío, por lo que abrace a Bella con un brazo mientras con el otro sostenía a Mía, que de a poco comenzaba a cabecear producto del sueño. Todos en el edificio nos miraban raro, pues lo que ellos sabían era que yo vivía solo con mi pequeña hija. A mí la verdad no me importaba lo que pensaran.

Llegamos arriba y le pasé a mi hija a Bella, para ir a preparar su biberón para que por fin pudiera descansar, todo este fin de semana la tenía agotada.

-Mía, mamá te va a cambiar el pijama mientras yo te preparo el biberón, así que muéstrale donde lo dejaste.- dije dándole un besito en la frente y yéndome a la cocina.

Subí arriba y Bella estaba con Mía en brazos mirando por la ventana. Mi bebe tenía apoyada la cabecita en su hombro, ya casi dormida, mientras Bella le acariciaba la cabecita y le hablaba bajito, que yo no podía escuchar.

-Ya está listo.- dije bajito para no asustar a Mía, pero provocando que Bella se sobresaltara un poco. Me sonrió tímidamente y se acercó con mi bebe a donde yo me encontraba. Me daba mucha vergüenza interrumpir esos momentos, pero Mía debía descansar.

-Ya está casi dormida.- susurró Bella tratando de pasarme a Mía para que le diera el biberón.

-No Bella, dáselo tú.- susurré.- Acuéstate con ella, yo te paso el biberón.-

Bella se sentó en la cama apoyándose en varios almohadones y con Mía acurrucada en sus brazos. Le dio el biberón mientras yo las contemplaba sentado en la otra esquina de la cama. Imaginé como hubiese sido ese momento si Bella hubiese estado desde el principio y no pude evitar emocionarme y que una lágrima traicionera corriera por mis mejillas.

-Edward, ¿qué tienes?.- preguntó Bella frunciéndome el ceño.

-Solo estaba imaginando…olvídalo.-dije apenado.

-Dime Edward.- demandó.

-A ti alimentando a nuestra hija desde sus primeros días.- dije finalmente un poco avergonzado y provocando que su cara se tornara un poco triste.

-Lo siento tanto.- dijo apenada.

-Ahora estás aquí y es todo lo que importa.- dije tocándole la mano y dándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- musitó avergonzada.

-Bueno, es hora de acostar a esta señorita en su cuna.- dije parándome de la cama para dar la vuelta y sacar a Mía de los brazos de su mamá.

Fui a dejar a Mía a su habitación, hace días que no dormía ahí, pero debía acostumbrarse, aunque las ganas que veía en los ojos de Bella de dormir con ella me hacían dudar un poco. Pero yo tenía otros planes para esa noche.

Pase por fuera de mi habitación decidido a hablar con Bella, pero ella se adelantó.

-Edward.- dijo con bastante seguridad.

-Dime.-

-Vuelve a dormir a tu pieza, no hay caso en que sigas durmiendo abajo, yo puedo dormir en el sillón si quieres y mañana me compraré una cama para poner en el cuarto de Mía si me lo permites.-

-Bella, ya hablamos de eso, pensé que te había quedado claro.-

-Lo sé, pero…-Se calló.- Ven a dormir conmigo esta noche. Tengo muchas emociones y te necesito a mi lado, aunque sea como amigo.- musitó bajando la cabeza.

-Bella…-

-Solo ven.-

Me fui a acostar a su lado y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazo. Me contraje entero, solo pensando en decirle que ya era tiempo de darnos otra oportunidad.

-Bella, que Mía te aceptara era lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta que lo que hiciste fue lo que debías y…ahora estamos listos para ser la familia que siempre debimos ser. Te amo.- dije, pero no escuché respuesta inmediata.

Bajé la cabeza para ver a Bella y se había quedado dormida. Se veía tan serena y feliz. Lástima que no me hubiese escuchado, pero eso me daba tiempo de preparar un mejor discurso. La bese en la cabeza y me dormí junto a ella.

La mañana siguiente me despertó un golpe en la puerta.-¿Quién vendría tan temprano?.- dije para mí. Me separé de Bella con cuidado para no despertarla y bajé a abrir.

-¡¿Qué hacen acá?!- dije enojado.


	19. Sorpresa, sorpresa

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Siento estar tardandome un par de horas en publicar, pero tengo prolbemas con el internet ¬¬. Para las que preguntan, actualizo a diario mientras puedo :) Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :) Y gracias por los reviews, trato de responderlos todos, pero algunos no puedo porque no me sale la opción de responder :(, pero muchas gracias! :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**

* * *

-¿Qué quieren?.- dije subiendo la voz, pero no lo suficiente para que Mía y Bella no despertaran.

-Queremos hablar con Bella.- demandaron prepotentes.

-A esta hora y con esa actitud no creo que sea posible.- dije irónico.

-Tu recibida tampoco fue muy adecuada Edward.- dijo Renee.

-Y cómo quieren que los reciba después de como la han tratado.- musité con la voz más dura que logré sacar.

-Edward, solo queremos hablar con ella, no vamos a hacer un lío.- dijo Charlie.

-Debo preguntarle a Bella primero, no los dejaré pasar si ella no quiere verlos y por ahora es muy temprano y ella todavía está durmiendo. Hablaré con ella y luego les aviso.- dije amablemente, más que mal eran sus padres y los abuelos de mi hija.

-Está bien, adiós Edward.- dijo Charlie. Él era el más agradable de los dos, siempre pensé que Renee de alguna forma lo obligaba a comportarse así con Bella.

Después de ese inesperado momento subí a la habitación para ducharme y encontré a Bella sentada sobre la cama no con muy buena cara.

-Buenos días.- dije amablemente.

-¿Eran mis padres cierto?.-

-Sí, ellos querían hablar contigo, pero…- me interrumpió.

-Lo sé Edward, escuché toda la conversación.- dijo apenada.

Me acerque a la cama, me senté a su lado y le tomé la mano.

-Bella, si quieres puedo acompañarte a hablar con ellos. Dejamos a Mía con Rose y vamos en la tarde.-

-Gracias, pero esto es algo que debo hacer sola.- dijo dándome una mirada dulce, pero que aún reflejaba tristeza.

-Bella.- proseguí para cambiar de tema. –Anoche cuando me acosté contigo te conté algo muy importante, pero…estabas dormida.- dije entornando una sonrisa.

-Oh lo siento, estaba muy cansada.- dijo avergonzada y con sus mejillas rojo escarlata. –Pero ¿puedes repetírmelo ahora?, si quieres.- dijo sonriéndome.

-Bella…Tal vez todo esto te parezca apresurado, pero yo solo necesitaba que nuestra hija te perdonara y aceptara para darme cuenta que la decisión que tomaste, aunque no la comparto, estuvo bien y que ya es tiempo de que nos demos otra oportunidad, mejor dicho que sigamos lo que nunca terminamos.-

-Edward.- dijo mirándome a los ojos. – Es lo que más deseo en la vida, quiero dormir todos los días contigo y con Mía entre nosotros de vez en cuando. Los necesito conmigo, ustedes son mi vida, lo único que tengo ahora.- musitó dejando escapar una lágrima.

No pude contenerme más, tomé su cara en mis manos y la besé con dulzura, ahora estaba seguro de estar haciendo las cosas bien.

-Te amo.- dejó escapar Bella mientras nos besábamos.

-Eres mi vida.- dije y continué besándola hasta que la vocecita de mi bebe se escuchó por la puerta.

-Papi, quero leche (Papi, quiero leche).- decía Mía con el chupete en su boquita y sobándose un ojito. Creo que no alcanzó a vernos cuando nos besábamos o nos vio, pero no le importo, solo quería su leche. Nosotros nos paralizamos un poco y luego nos echamos a reír, ya no teníamos que ocultar nada.

-Ven acá bebe.- dijo Bella dulcemente y Mía se acercó a la cama para que la subiéramos y una vez arriba Bella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y las risas de mi bebe inundaron la habitación. Estuvimos un buen rato jugando los tres en la cama como una verdadera familia, no me había sentido así de feliz en mucho tiempo.

Me hubiese gustado que nos quedáramos ahí los tres en la cama todo el día, jugando con Mía, viendo películas, besándonos y abrazándonos, pero era lunes y era imposible. Ya quedaría para el fin de semana. Planeaba quedarme acá y no visitar a mis padres, al menos está vez, quería disfrutar de ellas.

-Lecheee.- comenzó a chillar Mía mientras estábamos los tres estirados en la cama agotados de tanto reírnos.

-Yo voy amor.- dijo Bella inclinándose y dándole un besito en la frente a Mía.

Bella bajó y yo fui a bañar a Mía mientras y a cambiarle ropita, porque ya estábamos todos atrasados. Le puse una calza blanca, que tenían estrellitas abajo, una camisetita blanca con letras rojas que decía "I LOVE MY DADDY", su poleron con capucha rojo de Alvin y las ardillas y sus converse rojas. Le dejé el pelito suelto, ya que sus onditas en las puntas la hacían ver adorable.

-Mamii, mia me veo linda (Mami, mira, me veo linda).- comenzó a chillar Mía apenas vio asomarse a Bella por la puerta.

-Te ves hermosa, tu papá tiene buen gusto.- dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y se la llevaba a la cama para darle el biberón. –Ahora te tomarás tu leche mientras tu papá se baña.- le indicó a Mía.

-Sii, pa que si vea bonito (Sí, para que se vea bonito).- dijo alegremente.

Me fui a duchar sin poder creer aún que estaba teniendo uno de los mejores días de mi vida, estábamos los tres finalmente disfrutando como la verdadera familia que somos. Mía amaba a Bella y se necesitaban tanto como yo a ellas. Mis padres y Alice también la querían mucho, pese a todo lo que había pasado, creo que ellos la entendieron mejor que yo en un principio. Todo iba perfecto, solo faltaba que Bella se decidiera a hablar con su padres para que ella pudiera estar completamente tranquila y feliz.

Terminé mi ducha porque ya me estaba demorando mucho y estábamos muy atrasados, yo y Mía podíamos tardarnos un poco, pero Bella debía llegar a la hora por su práctica. Había estado divagando en mis sentimientos y pensando en tal vez volver a poner a Mía en el jardín donde Bella hace su práctica, pero eso debíamos hablarlo los dos, ya las decisiones no dependían solo de mí como lo era hace un tiempo, ahora Mía tenía también a su mamá.

-Edward, ¿te falta mucho?.- dijo Bella golpeando la puerta. –No quiero presionarte, pero solo me quedan 20 minutos para llegar.-musitó riéndose.

-Salgo enseguida.- grité. – Ya no había caso en intentar vestirme adentro, si lo hacía Bella no alcanzaría a llegar, así que salí solo en bóxers y la toalla en mi cintura.

-Wow, estás bien tonificado Cullen.- dijo Bella mirando mi abdomen y pasando uno de sus dedos antes de ingresar al baño.-

-Mía está en la habitación.- le susurré avergonzado y ella se echó a reír. Hoy había escuchado su risa más veces que nunca y eso me hacia inmensamente feliz.

Me vestí rápidamente con el primer traje que encontré, porque olvidé sacar el que había metido al baño. Tuve que usar uno gris y una camisa blanca. Una vez listo bajé con Mía a tratar de preparar algo para comer en el camino, ya que desayuno no alcanzábamos a tomar, al menos no sentados. Hice café y los vertí en dos de esos tazones termos y un par de sándwiches con jamón y queso.

-Ya estoy lista.- comenzó a gritar Bella mientras bajaba la escalera. –Veo que has pensando en todo.- dijo apuntando lo que había preparado y dándome un dulce beso en los labios. –Ahora vámonos porque solo tenemos 5 minutos para llegar…¡A correr!..-dijo tomando a Mía en brazos.- No la veía así de animada hace mucho.

-Bella, no correremos, iremos en el auto.- demandé. No quise darle mis razones, porque quería que fuese una sorpresa.

Puse a Mía en su sillita y partimos a dejar a Bella al jardín. Para que mi bebe no llorara le dijimos que ese era el trabajo de mamá y que por eso no podía ir con ella. Nos miro confundida, pero aceptó.

Ya en mi oficina llamé a Irina para saber cuál era el itinerario para hoy. Quería tratar de desocuparme temprano para darles una sorpresa a Bella y a mi hija.

-Edward, hoy solo tenemos la reunión de las 12 y lo demás solo revisar un par de informes y documentos, nada más. Extraño para un día lunes.- señaló. Al fin las cosas estaban yendo a mi favor.

-Gracias Irina, creo que hoy nos desocuparemos temprano, así que desde las 4 de la tarde en adelante puedes tomarte libre.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo y salió.

Pasada la reunión y ya la hora de almuerzo, fui a comer como de costumbre con Emmett y Mía. Deseaba que Rose y Bella pudieran compartir ese momento con nosotros, pero por ahora no se podía.

-Emmett, tengo que contarte algo.-

-¿Qué pasó ahora?, ¿están bien?.- dijo asustado. La última vez que lo había llamado había sido para decirle que Bella se había ido.

-Más que bien.- asentí. –Emmett, por fin tengo a mi familia como debe ser.- musité sonriendo y sentando a Mía en mis piernas para darle la comida.

-Oh, eso es maravilloso, te dije que todo iba a estar bien. Hombre te felicito y…¿Cuándo es el matrimonio?.- bromeó.

-Haremos una boda doble no?.- me puse a reír.

-Ya veremos, ya veremos.- dijo riéndose. Era muy pronto para casarse, por lo menos para ellos que solo llevaban unos meses juntos.

Cuando fui a dejar a Mía de vuelta a la guardería, les advertí a las tías que no dejaran que Bella se la llevará. Solo les dije eso.

Ya iban a ser las 4 de la tarde, hora en que Bella salía de Smile y venía a buscar a Mía para llevársela al parque. Estaba muy nervioso, debería haberle dicho a las tías que le dijera que me tenía que esperar en vez de que no dejaran que se la llevará, no sabía cómo se lo iban a decir o como ellas habrían tomado mi petición.

Dejé todo listo en la oficina y bajé por las escaleras para ponerme cerca de la guardería. A los 5 minutos llegó Bella por Mía.

-¿Por qué no me la puedo llevar?.- escuché que decía Bella como no entendiendo nada.

-Ordenes del Sr. Cullen.- decían las tías.

-La he venido a retirar desde la semana pasada y Edward no me ha dicho que no venga hoy.- dijo con la voz temblorosa y no lo soporté más y salí.

-Son ordenes…- estaba diciendo la tía cuando llegué.

-No puedes llevártela, porque yo me las llevaré a las dos.- dije torciendo una sonrisa, lo que provocó que la cara de Bella se llenará de confusión otra vez.

-Pero tú…debes trabajar. ¿Por qué hiciste esto?, me asustaste, eres un tonto.- dijo poniéndome un puchero y pegándole una palmada en el brazo.

-Porque las amo.- musité tomándola por la cintura y dándole un beso.

-Edward, nos están viendo.- dijo Bella tratando de alejarse. Las tías y los que ocupaban las oficinas colindantes al jardín estaban fijando su mirada acechante en nosotros.

-No me importa.- dije y continué besándola. –Te amo.-

-Yo también.-

Terminamos de dar nuestro espectáculo y recogimos a Mía, que acababa de despertar de su siesta y estaba toda despeinada. Se veía adorable.

Nos subimos al auto y manejé en silencio, pese a la insistencia de Bella de saber donde las llevaba. Llegamos y Bella me miró confundida cuando ingresé a un condominio.

-¿Dónde vamos Edward?. ¿Quién vive acá?.-

-Ya verás.-

-Ay Edward.-

Abrió la boca cuando me detuve frente a una gran casa. No es que Bella no estuviese acostumbrada a eso, ya que sus padres tenían mucho dinero, casi más que los míos, pero lo que la sorprendió fue el gran arbusto con forma de familia que estaba en el antejardín.

-Edward, es…¿Compraste una casa?.- dijo sorprendida.

-Solo si a ti y a Mía les gusta.- dije sonriéndole y bajándome para sacar a Mía, que ya comenzaba a inquietarse en el asiento de atrás.

Nos bajamos a mirar la casa. Mía entró corriendo mientras Bella y yo íbamos de la mano tras ella.

-Edward es maravillosa.- decía cada vez que entrabamos a una habitación. Te amo.-

-Entonces…¿Te gusta?.-

-¡Me encanta!.- dijo colgándose a mi cuello y llenándome de besos. –Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, en el departamento estamos bien.- dijo avergonzada.

-Quiero que mi hija tenga un patio grande para jugar, quiero muchas habitaciones para que mis padres, tus amigos, puedan venir a quedarse cuando quieran y quiero vivir en un lugar un poco más apartado, más tranquilo y lejos de la bulla de la ciudad, aunque tengamos que usar el auto todos los días. Quiero que Mía crezca acá y no encerada en ese departamento, que aunque es enorme no tiene tanta libertad como este lugar.- dije tomando a Mía en brazos. –A ti ¿te gusta verdad?.- le pregunté a Mía.

-Siiii, es grande, como casa lelos (Sí, es grande como la casa de los abuelos).- chilló.

-Entonces no se hablé más y la compraré.- dije abrazando a Bella y así mantenernos los tres juntos.

Llegamos a casa y le comenté a Bella que había pensado en que hoy podríamos ir a cenar con Rose y Emmett como aún era temprano, pero ella me dijo que mejor otro día, pesé a que le encantaba la idea, pero que hoy quería ir a finalizar la conversación con sus padres.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañé?.-

-Estará todo bien y si te necesito no dudes en que te llamaré. Trataré de volver temprano.-

-Está bien, solo cuídate, te amo.- dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Yo también… Y a ti princesa te amo con mi vida. Esto lo hago por ti.- dijo dándole un beso en la cabecita y besándome para finalmente irse.

-¡Adiós!.-


	20. Golpe fuerte

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Siento estar tardandome un par de horas en publicar, pero tengo prolbemas con el internet ¬¬. Para las que preguntan, actualizo a diario mientras puedo :) Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :) Y gracias por los reviews, trato de responderlos todos, pero algunos no puedo porque no me sale la opción de responder :(, pero muchas gracias! :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :) y ya quedan poquitos capítulos porque no quiero forzar la historia jejej, serán los necesarios, no alargaré, pero espero comenzar otra :) **

**Xoxo**

* * *

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, así que le preparé el biberón a Mía para hacerla dormir. Nos fuimos a la cama y mientras se tomaba su leche, le comencé a hablar de las cosas que compraría para ella en la otra casa. Le dije que traería a tía Alice y a la abuela Esme para que decoraran su habitación junto con Bella y que el abuelo, el tío Jasper y yo construiríamos un castillo para ella en patio y así poder celebrar su segundo cumpleaños en Los Ángeles con sus amiguitos de las dos guarderías. Apenas dije eso Mía comenzó a retorcerse en la cama y dejó su biberón a un lado, por suerte ya se había acabado la leche, para abrazarme y llenarme de besos.

-Ti amooo papiii (Te amo papi).- comenzó a chillar mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-Yo también tesoro, tú y tu mamá son mi todo.-musité apretando más su cuerpecito a mí y dándole un gran beso en la cabecita, como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Onde ta mamá? (¿Dónde está mi mamá?).- dijo Mía tomando con sus manitos mi cara y mirándome con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Fue a hablar con sus papas, pero ya debe estar por llegar para dormir los tres juntos y abrigaditos.-

-¿Con lelos pesaos? (¿Con los abuelos pesados?.- dijo Mía haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Si cariño, pero ya no les digas así, son tus abuelitos y ya verás que cuando te conozcan te adoraran. –Y ahora nos vamos a dormir porque ya es muy tarde para que estés despierta.- dije apagando la lámpara que tenía encendida al lado de la cama.

-Bena noche, dae besito a mamá (Buenas noches, dale un besito a mi mamá).- susurró Mía acomodándose en mi abdomen para dormirse.

-Lo haré bebe, descansa.-

Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido un rato y desperté cerca de la medianoche y Bella aún no había llegado ni llamado. Le había dado una copia de las llaves del departamento, ya que ahora oficialmente se quedaría a vivir con nosotros para siempre. Me asusté, ya que hace por lo menos 4 horas se había ido y la conversación con sus padres no iba a durar tanto. Me decidí a llamar y nada.

Me puse inquieto y salí con cuidado de la habitación para no despertar a Mía. Pensé en ir a buscarla, pero no sabía la dirección de sus padres, así que solo me senté en el sillón a tratar de pensar qué hacer. Me sentía angustiado sin saber por qué. De pronto sentí mi celular sonar, lo levanté desesperado y era una llamada de Bella.

-Aló, ¿estás bien?, estaba preocupado.- me apresuré a decir antes de que alguien hablará del otro lado.

-Aló.- sonó la voz de un hombre que no me era familiar. –¿Habló con algún pariente de Isabella?.-

-Soy su novio, ¿dónde está ella? Y ¿Por qué tiene su teléfono?.- dije un poco alterado. Pensé que la podían haber secuestrado o algo.

-Tranquilo, su novia ha tenido un accidente y la ambulancia acaba de llegar para llevarla al hospital. Lo llamé a usted porque vi las llamadas perdidas, ¿quiere que llamé a alguien más?.-

-No, está bien, ¿cómo está ella?, ¿qué pasó?.- dije con un nudo en la garganta a punto de llorar. Me sentía culpable por no haber insistido en acompañarla.

-No lo sé exactamente, la acabo de encontrar inconsciente en la calle junto al pavimento con una lesión en su cabeza.-

-¡Voy para allá!.- dije y colgué. Me puse a caminar de un lado a otro en el salón mientras le marcaba a Emmett.

-Aló Edward ¿Qué ha pasado?.- se apresuró a decir.

-Bella ha tenido un accidente, necesito que vengas y te quedes con Mía para poder ir al hospital.- dije con la voz entrecortada.

-¡Voy para allá, no te muevas!.- musitó y cortó. Vivíamos cerca, así que sabía que no tardaría en llegar.

Llegó Emmett en compañía de Rose, ya que se habían mudado juntos el domingo. Les di rápidamente las instrucciones correspondientes para con mi hija y sobre todo les pedí que no le dijeran que había ido al hospital. No sabía cómo iban a estar las cosas y no quería preocuparla.

-Llámanos apenas sepas algo.- dijo Rose y cerró la puerta.

Me subí al auto y llegué en menos de 10 minutos al hospital más cercano. Bella ya no estaba ahí, la habían trasladado a una clínica, por lo que tuve que volver a subir al auto y partir hacia allá. Quedaba lejos y por suerte no había ido a pie.

-¿En qué habitación tienen a Isabella Swan?.- pregunté apenas me acerque al primer mesón.

-Disculpe.- dijo la enfermera que se encontraba tras el mesón.

-A mi novia la acaban de trasladar a esta clínica.- me apresuré a decir.

-¿Puede repetirme el nombre?, por favor.-

-Isabella Marie Swan.-

-Mmm ya veo, acaba de entrar a quirófano. Puede subir al quinto piso y esperar a que salga el Doctor Benjamín que es quien la está operando, si quiere.- dijo muy calmada. Supongo que este tipo de incidentes son habituales para ella.

-¿Operando?.- dije incrédulo. -¿Qué le ha pasado?.-

-No puedo revelarle esa información, pero suba y el doctor le explicara.-

-Gracias.- musité y subí corriendo por las escaleras, que según yo era más rápido que esperar por el ascensor. Llegué al quinto piso y le pregunté a la primera enfermera que vi dónde estaba operando el Dr. Benjamín y me dio las indicaciones del sector, pero me dijo que no podía ingresar y que debía esperar en la sala de espera a que saliera.

Estuve por al menos media hora o más dando vueltas de un lado a otro en la sala y no aparecía, ya me estaba poniendo muy nervioso porque no sabía nada cierto de lo que le había pasado. No podía llamar a sus padres para saber si ellos estaban involucrados en todo esto, porque no tenía sus números de teléfono y no sabía dónde ubicarlos. Solo me quedaba esperar al doctor. Al cabo de un buen rato salió un médico del área de operaciones que tenía toda la apariencia de ser el Dr. Benjamín.

-Familiares de Isabella Swan.- comenzó a decir el doctor y me acerqué rápidamente a él.

-¡Soy su novio!, ¿cómo está ella?, ¿qué le ha pasado?.-

-Acompáñeme por favor.- dijo sonando preocupado. –Acabamos de someter a una cirugía de urgencia a la Srta. Isabella, tenía una lesión en el cráneo producto de un fuerte golpe que se dio contra la acera, según lo que creen las personas que la encontraron ahí. También se ha doblado un tobillo, pero eso no es tan grave. Lo que me preocupa realmente es su cabeza. Temo que pueda tener algún daño neurológico producto del gran golpe que se dio. Ella está muy inestable en este momento y la trasladaremos a la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos). ¿Tiene idea de lo que pudo haber pasado?.- musitó. -Si yo supiera algo ya se lo abría dicho.- pensé furioso para mí.

-No.- dije cortante y triste. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que había pasado dentro de la casa de sus padres en primer lugar y qué es lo que provocó el accidente.

-Entonces tendremos que esperar a que ella despierte y siendo honesto con usted, no sé cuando pasará, solo hay que tener mucha fe.-

-¿Puedo verla?.- pregunté angustiado después de lo que me había dicho.

-En este momento no, la trasladaran a cuidados intensivos y entonces ahí podrá ingresar solo un momento. El estado de la paciente es muy delicado por ahora, las siguientes horas serán claves.- dijo parándose del banco en el que nos habíamos sentado. –Le haré saber cuándo puede ingresar a verla. Traté de descansar.- dijo finalmente y se perdió al pasar por la puerta de la UCI.

-Me quedé derrotado en la silla, sintiéndome culpable por no haberla acompañado, aunque sabía en el fondo que yo nada tenía que ver con esto, pero tan solo, si yo hubiese estado ahí…

Me decidí a llamar a Emmett para contarle la situación, necesitaba hacer algo para no volverme loco esperando a que me dejaran verla. Como me gustaría que mi bebe estuviese acá acompañándome y esperando a que su madre despierte y la vea y de pronto todo mejore, pero no podía exponerla a esto hasta que por lo menos Bella reaccionara.

-Aló Edward, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿cómo está Bella?.- dijo apenas me contestó.

-La sometieron a una operación en la cabeza porque se golpeó muy fuerte en la acera y ahora la trasladaron a la UCI para monitorear su evolución, temen que tenga algún daño neurológico producto del golpe…Emmett, tan solo si yo hubiese estado ahí.-

-Edward, no te mortifiques, no es tu culpa. Este tipo de cosas pasan…- dijo tratando de consolarme.

-Puedes llevar a Mía mañana a la guardería. Yo no me moveré de aquí hasta que Bella despierte. Y en cuanto a la oficina, mañana llamaré a mi padre para ver qué podemos hacer, por el momento cancelaré las actividades. Duerman en mi cama, no hay problema y si Mía pregunta solo díganle que su padre la ama y que tuvo que salir de urgencia, pero que volverá pronto.- dije casi estallando en llanto.

-Está bien Edward, tranquilo. Nosotros cuidaremos de Mía como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello. Tú dolo permanece junto a Bella, ella te necesita más que nunca.-

-Gracias Emmett, tengo que colgar, viene el doctor y quiero ver a Bella cuanto antes.- dije y corté.

-Sr. Cullen…- musitó el Dr. Benjamín apenas se acercó a mi lado. –Siéntese por favor.-

-¿Qué pasa?, ¡dígame por favor!.- musité alterándome un poco. Estaba muy nervioso y tenía miedo de perderla esta vez para siempre.

-Lo lamento, pero hemos tenido que inducirla a un coma. Su estado es muy delicado y necesitamos mitigar todo el dolor.-

-Puedo verla por favor.- imploré entre lágrimas.

-Acompáñeme.-

Pase por las puertas de la UCI con mucho miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar en las siguientes habitaciones. Llegamos a la habitación donde tenían a Bella y el Dr. Benjamín me dejó solo en la puerta y se marchó. Me puse a llorar cuando la vi ahí, en medio de la cama, tan diminuta y llena de toda clase de máquinas, con el tobillo cubierto de grandes vendas al igual que su cabeza. Me acerqué a su lado y solo conseguí agrandar mi dolor.

-Bella, mi amor, siento no haber estado ahí, lo siento tanto. Se fuerte por favor, por Mía, nuestra hija, por mi, por nuestra familia. Te necesitamos.- dije tomándole la mano.

Me quedé solo contemplándola hasta que llegó al enfermera y me dijo que debía marcharme, pero yo le pedí hablar con el Dr. Benjamín primero y el me autorizó a quedarme toda la noche. Apenas pude dormir, quería asegurarme de que nada pasara si me dormía.

Al día siguiente no me moví de ahí. Observé cómo le hacían algunos exámenes y permanecí ahí, inmóvil. El doctor me insistió en que bajara al casino por comida, pero me rehúse. Llamé a casa de mis padres y le conté a mi madre la situación. Ella dijo que tomaría el primer vuelo que encontrará en la tarde y me vendría a hacer compañía un rato y luego iría a cuidar a Mía, para que yo me quedara todo el tiempo que quisiera. No quería que ella la viera así. Mi madre me dijo que ella se encargaría de hablar con mi padre también, sobre la situación, para que yo no me preocupara y solo me concentrara en Bella.

Llegó mi madre a eso de las 6 de la tarde, no había podido coger un vuelo antes y me acompañó hasta las 8. Básicamente estuvimos abrazados y me contuvo. Me trajo algunas cosas de comer y antes de irse a casa dijo que mañana por la mañana regresaría, luego de dejar a Mía al jardín, y me traería un poco de ropa.

-Mamá.- pronuncié finalmente. –Puedes llamarme cuando estés en casa y dejarme hablar con Mía, no la he visto desde anoche y necesito escucharla y sé que ella también me necesita.-

-Si cariño, ¿seguro que no quieres que te la traiga por la tarde?, te hará bien verla.-

-No quiero que vea a Bella así.-

-Está bien, te amo. Trata de dormir está noche, te ves cansado.- musitó alejándose y yéndose a casa.

Me senté de nuevo en el sillón que estaba en la habitación donde estaba Bella a esperar el llamado de mi bebe. Mi celular rápidamente vibró.

-Aló?- dije tratando de mostrar sorpresa, para que mi hija no se diera cuenta que estaba triste y agotado.

-Papiiii, soy Mía, ti amo, cando va vover, te etaño (Papi, soy Mía, te amo, ¿cuándo vas a volver?, te extraño).- chilló al teléfono y yo me contraje entero al escucharla. Nunca me había separado de ella tanto tiempo.

-Pronto bebe, te amo también y no sabes cuánto deseo verte…-dije conteniendo una lágrima. -Cuéntame cómo ha ido todo en el jardín. ¿Te has portado bien?.- proseguí.

-Siiii, hice dibujo lindo.- musitó feliz. Quería mantenerla así, feliz y sin que nada opacará su hermosa sonrisa.

-Oh enserio, ¿qué dibujaste pequeña talentosa?.-

-Mía, papá y mamá.- dijo feliz. -Papi, onde ta mamá (A Mía, papá y mamá…Papi, ¿dónde está mi mamá?).-

-Ella está conmigo cariño, pero no te puede hablar en este momento, pero ella te ama también bebe…Y ¿me puedes hacer un favor?.-

-Siii.- chilló emocionada.

-¿Puedes darle a la abuela el dibujo para que ella me lo traiga?.-

-Sii, toma lela, llevao onde papá (Si, toma abuela, llévalo donde papá).- podía escuchar al otro lado del teléfono. –Ya pase (Ya se lo pase).- musitó.

-Te amo bebe, tomate el biberón y duerme, para que mañana me hagas otro dibujo hermoso. Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.- dijo a la perfección y me emocioné.

-Escuchaste Bella, nuestra bebe acaba de decir perfectamente buenas noches, debes ser fuerte para estar con ella y ya no perderte un segundo de su vida.-

Me mantuve a su lado toda la noche casi sin dormir nuevamente. Era ya nuestra segunda noche acá y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba a tener que ser así.

Al día siguiente mi madre llegó con el dibujito que había hecho Mía en el jardín, era hermoso, sus monitos de palo siempre lo eran. Mi madre se ofreció a cuidar a Bella para que yo me cambiara y fuese a comer algo. Solo me cambié y traje unas galletas que saqué de una máquina, no quería irme, pese a que sabía que Bella al cuidado de mamá estaría bien y que podría ir con Mía a almorzar. Había estado almorzando con Emmett estos dos días, pero no quería llorar frente a ella, pese a que lo que más necesitaba era verla.

Cuando mi madre se fue a buscar a Mía al jardín a las 4, puse el dibujito de Mía en la cabecera de la camilla donde estaba Bella, de alguna manera eso le iba a dar fuerzas para estar bien. En la tarde nos visitaron Emmett y Rose, quienes estaban muy consternados con todo lo que estaba pasando. También se ofrecieron a cuidarla para que yo fuese con mi hija, pero yo no me quería mover de ahí.

El día siguiente y el siguiente fueron exactamente iguales y ya la angustia me estaba matando. Había hablado con Mía a diario, pero no la había visto y me torturaba el hecho de pensar en que la estaba abandonando, así que le dije a mamá que mañana viernes me la trajera después del jardín y que yo le contaría que pasaba con su mamá.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y los médicos comenzaban a retirarse. Antes de irse el Dr. Benjamín me contó que mañana por la mañana sacarían del coma a Bella, ya que recién habían llegado los exámenes y afortunadamente no tenía ningún tipo de daño neurológico de que preocuparse. Ahora solo quedaría esperar a ver cómo evolucionaba, pero el diagnostico era positivo. Eso alegró mi noche y llamé a todos para contarles.

-Ves mi amor, eres fuerte, ya mañana te sacaran del coma y podrás despertar y recuperarte en casa con tu familia.- dije emocionado, pero con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Muy temprano en la mañana la desconectaron de todas las máquinas y la trasladaron a una habitación normal, para esperar a que despertara. Me quedé toda la mañana a su lado y nada pasaba. Llegó la tarde y enfermeras iban y venían, pero nada.

Estaba ahí sentado junto a ella cuando sentí unos golpecitos en la puerta. Era la hora de visita. Me paré a abrir.

-¡Papiii!.- chilló mi pequeña y me llené de emoción. La extrañaba tanto. La tomé en brazos y la apreté muy fuerte contra mí.

-No sabes lo feliz que se puso cuando le dije que vendríamos a verte, no paro de hablar en todo el camino.- dijo mi madre riéndose.

-Gracias por traerla, te adoro.- le dije y le di un beso en la frente.

Nos fuimos a sentar al sillón que estaba en la habitación y le empecé a contar a Mía que su mamá se había caído y que ahora estaba descansando para poder recuperarse e ir a jugar con ella. Mi bebe lo entendió todo muy bien, lo que menos quería era que se pusiera triste.

-Cuando mamá despierte, iremos a casa y la cuidaremos entre los dos ¿de acuerdo?.-

-Sii, sí, yo cuido mamá.- comenzó a chillar. -¿Puedo dale beshito? (¿Puedo darle un besito?).- dijo mirándome con sus ojos llenos de ilusión.

-Claro corazón, yo te llevó. Debes ser cuidadosa.-

Me paré junto a ella y cuando nos estábamos acercando una enfermera irrumpió en la habitación diciendo que ya había terminado el horario de visitas. Mamá habló un momento con ella y accedió a que Mía se quedara un rato más.

Mamá salió y escuché que fue a hablar con Rosalie y Emmett que ya habían llegado.

Volví a lo que estaba y acerqué con cuidado a Mía a la cara de Bella. Ella le dio un dulce besito en la mejilla y murmuró una serie de cosas que no le entendí.

-Yo te voy a cuidar.- dijo tomando con su pequeña manito la de Bella, lo cual me emocionó profundamente.

-Papi, mami me apeto (Papi, mami me apretó).- dijo Mía, lo cual me dejó perplejo.

-E…E…Edward.- pude oír finalmente.


	21. Recuperándote

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Siento estar tardandome un par de horas en publicar, pero tengo prolbemas con el internet ¬¬. Para las que preguntan, actualizo a diario mientras puedo :) Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :) Y gracias por los reviews, trato de responderlos todos, pero algunos no puedo porque no me sale la opción de responder :(, pero muchas gracias! :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :) y ya quedan poquitos capítulos porque no quiero forzar la historia jejej, serán los necesarios, no alargaré, pero espero comenzar otra :)**

**Xoxo**

* * *

-Oh Dios Bella.- musité sorprendido. -Tranquila, no te esfuerces en hablar, llamaré a la enfermera.- dije buscando desesperadamente con la mirada el botón, que debería estar en alguna parte de la habitación.

-Mami depetoooo (Mami despertó).- chilló Mía mientras la sentaba al lado de su madre y apretaba el botón.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- dijo la enfermera apenas entró en la habitación. –Oh ya veo, ¿hace cuánto fue?.-

-Acaba de mover sus dedos y decir mi nombre.-

-Necesito que la niña y usted se retiren, le haremos algunos exámenes a la paciente.-

Tomé a Mía y salimos de la habitación, pese a la insistencia de ella de quedarse a cuidar a su mamá. Afuera estaba mi madre, Rose y Emmett esperando por alguna noticia.

-¿Qué ha pasado hijo?, vimos a la enfermera entrar.- dijo mi madre acercándose a mí y tomando a Mía en brazos.

-Bella despertó.- musité dejando escapar una lágrima.

-Mami depeto (Mami despertó).- repitió Mía feliz y aplaudiendo con sus manitos, lo cual me emocionó, a todos en realidad y se acercaron a abrazarnos.

-Eso es fantástico, Bella es muy fuerte y se recuperara pronto.- dijo Rose.

-Eso espero.- proseguí.

-Así será hijo.-

-Familiares de Isabella Swan.- se escuchó una voz desde el fondo del pasillo, era el Dr. Benjamín.

-¿Qué pasa doctor?.- dije acercándome rápidamente a su lado.

-Como ya deben saber, la señorita Isabella acaba de despertar…-comenzó a decir, pero entre todos lo interrumpimos con un "¿Cómo está?".

-Descuiden, ella está fuera de peligro y ahora solo queda esperar a los exámenes para determinar cuándo será conveniente darla de alta, ya que como le había dicho al Sr. Cullen anteriormente, la paciente no da señales de tener algún tipo de daño neurológico y pese a que en un principio estaba muy delicada y tuvimos que inducirla a un coma para poder hacerle los otros exámenes y que ella no sintiera ningún dolor, ha evolucionado favorablemente- dijo calmado, lo cual me tranquilizó enormemente.

-Y su herida de la cabeza ¿Cómo está?.- me apresuré a decir.

-Le acabamos de cambiar el parche de su cabeza y está cicatrizando muy bien, como la herida es en la parte baja, cerca del cuello no se notara una vez que quitemos definitivamente el parche…Y descuiden, que pese a que el golpe que se dio en la cabeza fue muy fuerte, de milagro ella no ha sufrido ningún tipo de daño interno.-

-Gracias al cielo.- dijo mi madre.

-¿Mami se pegó en la cabeza como yo?.- dijo Mía asustada.

-Si cariño, pero se recuperara y nosotros la cuidaremos.- dije tocándole la cicatriz casi imperceptible que quedaba en su cabecita. Como podía ser que dos de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida se hubiesen lastimado la cabeza en menos de un mes. –Madre e hija tenían que ser.- dije para mí y entorné una sonrisa.

-Siii, yo hade comida (Sí, yo haré la comida).- dijo una adorable Mía aplaudiéndose a sí misma y el Dr. Benjamín la miró asombrado.

-Vaya que niña tan lista y despierta.- dijo el doctor. -Sr. Cullen lo felicito, tiene una hermosa familia.- musitó dándome una pequeña palmada en la espalda. –Y ahora yo me retiro, la enfermera les avisará cuando pueden pasar a verla. Adiós.-

-Gracias.- dijeron mi madre, Emmett y Rose al unísono.

-Así que bebe.- dije volteándome para verla. –Le harás tus comiditas de barro a mamá, de seguro se aliviará con eso.- dejé salir de mi boca riéndome y todos los demás lo hicieron conmigo. Llevaba días en que nada me hacía sonreír así. Sin duda la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado fue que mi madre trajera a Mía al hospital.

-Bado no come, iug (El barro no se come, iug).- dijo poniendo una mueca de asco que nos hizo estallar a todos de la risa otra vez. Era increíble como Mía podía hacer que el hospital no pareciera ser el peor lugar en el que puedas estar.

-Y entonces ¿qué le cocinaremos a mamá?.- volví a insistirle.

-Leche.- dijo emocionada.

-Cariño, te amo, ven acá.- dije sacándola de los brazos de su abuela y poniéndola en los míos. Le di un beso muy fuerte en su mejilla y ella se puso a reír porque le daba cosquilla la barba que me estaba asomando, ya que llevaba toda la semana en el hospital y no me había rasurado.

-Papi, pica.- comenzó a decir mientras se reía y entonces yo le daba más besitos. Amaba escucharla reír y no era el único. Todos de un momento a otro estábamos felices, incluso los pacientes o parientes de pacientes que pasaban por ahí sonreían con solo verla.

-Familiares de Isabella Marie Swan.- dijo una enfermera asomándose por el pasillo.

-Somos nosotros.- respondí.

-Ya pueden pasar a verla, pero deben ser visitas cortas, pueden pasar de a uno.-

-Rose…ve tú primero. Yo de todos modos volveré a quedarme acá esta noche.-

-Gracias Edward.- dijo Rose dándome un abrazo. Sabía que ella había sido su mejor amiga estos años y que le encantaría saber que está acá.

Rosalie se metió en la habitación y estuvo un buen rato dentro, ya que entre todos habíamos acordado en dejarla usar todo el tiempo de visitas, le haría bien a Bella estar un rato con su mejor amiga. Teníamos instrucciones de no forzar tanto a Bella hablar para poder mitigar un poco el dolor que debía sentir en la parte baja de su cabeza, así que pienso que Rose básicamente le contó cómo iban las cosas en el jardín y lo mucho que la quería.

Al rato salió Rose en compañía de la enfermera que otorgaba los horarios de visitas, la cual nos indicó que ya había finalizado y que podíamos volver mañana. Antes de que se fuera le pedí si podía pasar con mi hija para que se despidiera de su madre antes de irse y ella la miró un momento y me concedió el permiso.

-Vamos cariño, te despedirás de mamá, le dirás buenas noches porque debes ir ya a dormir a casa. La abuelita te acompañará.- le dije antes de entrar, para advertirla de algún modo y que no hiciera pataleta.

Nos acercamos a la cama donde estaba Bella y senté a Mía a su lado, donde Bella la pudiera ver sin hacer tanta fuerza. Le tomó su manito y comenzó a hablar con un poco de dificultad.

-Te amo cielo.- musitó dejando escapar una lágrima.

-Mami no llode, Mía cuida y ti ama mucho (Mami no llores, Mía te va a cuidar y te amo mucho).- dijo mi bebe acercándose un poco más y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Bella.

-Te vas a portar bien bebe, mamá ya volverá a casa y jugará contigo.- dijo Bella ahogando un pequeño grito de dolor, producto de un movimiento que hizo para tratar de abrazar a Mía.

-Siiii.- chilló Mía sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Está bien bebe, ya es hora de que te vayas, mamá debe descansar para que así vuelva pronto a casa. Despídete cariño.- dije como no queriendo hacerlo ya que sabía que Bella la necesitaba a su lado, pero no quería exponer a mi pequeña a las cosas que pasan en este tipo de lugares.

-Me voy a domir, chao mami, ti amo y vodvede (Me voy a dormir, chao mami, te amo y volveré).- dijo Mía dándole otro besito y estirándome los brazos para que la tomara.

-Descansa mi amor, vuelvo dentro de un rato.- dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Edward, no te vayas.- musitó.

-Solo voy a dejar a Mía afuera y regresó, está bien?. Te amo.- dije y salí de la habitación.

Fui a dejar a Mía donde mi madre, que me convenció de llevarse a Mía por el fin de semana a su casa para que se distrajera. Lo pensé un momento y le dije que sí, ya que como no tenía que asistir al jardín, Mía iba a querer estar metida en el hospital y eso no es propio para una niña pequeña. Mía como ya se estaba quedando dormida no se dio cuenta de nada. Le dije a mamá que le dijera cuando despertara que papá le había dicho que fuera a visitar a la tía Alice que la extrañaba mucho y que el domingo en la noche iba a volver para estar con su papá.

Me devolví a la habitación y Bella se había dormido. Me senté en el sillón y también me dormí. No había descansado bien esta semana.

El fin de semana fue casi como todos los días. Un par de visitas, enfermeras entrando y saliendo. Cambios de parche y le sacaron la venda del tobillo para que se deshinchara, aunque ya no quedaba nada de la gran bola que tenía el primer día.

No le había querido preguntar a Bella sobre lo sucedido, no hasta que estuviéramos en casa y que ella me lo contara. Tampoco habíamos hablado mucho, ya que no me gustaba que se forzara para hablar, prefería que se recuperara bien. Solo yo le hablaba y le contaba las cosas que había hecho Mía esos días, lo cual, cada vez que le mencionaba algo, hacia que se formara una sonrisa en su cara, aún marcada por algunos moretones.

El domingo recibimos la visita de mi pequeño angelito antes de que se fuera a dormir. Andaba vestida con un pijama rosado con corazones blancos y hablaba más que nunca. Comenzó a contarnos todo lo que había hecho en casa de sus abuelos. Que la habían llevado a ver al caballito y que ella se asustó porque el caballo le mostró los dientes y eran feos.

Ya llevaba un buen rato en la habitación y entró la enfermera para decirnos que el Dr. Benjamín tenía que hablar con nosotros. Le dimos un besito a Mía y le dije a la enfermera si por favor podía llamar a mi mamá para que la sacara de la habitación y así quedarnos a solas esperando al doctor.

-Llámame dentro de un rato.- dijo mi madre cuando salió con Mía de la habitación.

Llegó el Dr. Benjamín y se acercó a la cama donde estaba Bella.

-Sr. y Sra. Cullen.- dijo y ambos al escuchar nos sonrojamos.- Me acaban de llamar para decirme que los exámenes están listos y que llegaran mañana, si todo está bien podrá marcharse mañana mismo a casa.- dijo entornando una sonrisa y Bella y yo nos miramos y apretamos nuestras manos unidas fuertemente.

-Espero haberles alegrado la noche. Buenas noches.- dijo y salió.

-Ves amor, todo estará bien y mañana podremos darle la sorpresa a Mía de verte cuando llegue a casa.- dije besándola cuidadosamente en los labios.

-Te amo.- musitó y me besó con más fuerza.

-Con mi vida.- proseguí y me alejé un poco. –Ahora cariño vas a descansar, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para esto. Te amo y solo quiero que sea mañana.- proseguí alejándome hasta el sillón, pero ella tomó mi mano y me detuvo.

-Duerme a mi lado.- me dijo mirándole con ojos suplicantes.

Nos acomodamos en la camilla como pudimos y ahí nos dormimos abrazados. Yo tenía mucho cuidado en no tocarla mucho, pensé que podía hacerle daño, la veía tan frágil ahí.

Al día siguiente nos despertó el Dr. Benjamín al entrar en la habitación. Inmediatamente me paré nervioso y él solo comenzó a reírse.

-Sr. Cullen por favor, no son unos niños para que se ponga así. No piense que lo voy a regañar o algo porque usted ya es un adulto y bueno hacen una linda pareja. Lo que si le advertiré es que este tipo de camas no aguantan mucho peso.- dijo entornando una sonrisa y Bella y yo nos miramos un segundo y estallamos de la risa. –Bien, a lo que vine. Me llegó el último examen y afortunadamente está todo bien. Su lesión en la cabeza como dijimos hace unos días no ha pasado a mayores, solo debe cuidar bien sus puntos hasta que cicatrice correctamente y estoy seguro que con la ayuda de el Sr. Cullen y su pequeña enfermerita que la alimentará con pastelitos de barro.- dijo aguantándose la risa. –Estará todo bien.- prosiguió.

-Eso es una excelente noticia.- dijo Bella. –Y ¿Qué pasa con mi tobillo?.-

-Ya está completamente deshinchado, solo debe ponerse una venda por al menos una semana más y tratar de no apoyarlo y le recomiendo que tome reposo por esta semana. Le daré una licencia.- dijo finalmente. –Y bueno, dentro de 3 horas ya podrá regresar a casa. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a ver a otro paciente. Un gusto en conocerlos y recuerde venir el viernes para retirar los puntos.-

-Gracias Dr. Benjamín, nos vemos.- dijimos al mismo tiempo, lo que causó que nos ruborizáramos.

Me volví a acostar junto a ella, esta vez con más cuidado y nos quedamos mirándonos tomados de la mano por un largo tiempo hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante- dije y entró mi mamá con un gran bolso.

-Mamá ¿Qué significa eso?, acaso te vienes a vivir acá.- dije apuntando el gran bulto y riéndome a la vez.

-Ay Edward, Alice mandó esto para Bella, dijo que es para cuando la den de alta, según ella acá está todo lo que necesitará para asearse y cambiarse. Sabes cómo es Alice.- dijo sonriéndonos. -¿Cómo estás cariño?.- prosiguió.

-Muy bien Esme, gracias y has llegado justo a tiempo, porque puedo irme a casa dentro de 2 horas.- dijo Bella emocionada.

-Oh eso es maravilloso.- dijo mamá dejando el bolso en el suelo y acercándose para abrazarnos.- Ahora Edward, vas a bajar al casino por algo de comida, estás muy delgado.- me regañó. –Mientras yo ayudó a Bella a cambiarse.- continuó.

Hice caso a mi madre y bajé a comer, de verdad había perdido peso en esta semana que llevaba en el hospital y se me notaba porque los pantalones se me estaban a punto de caer. Comí rápido para volver con ellas.

Salimos cerca del mediodía con Bella en una silla de ruedas hasta mi auto. Ya le había encargado a Emmett que comprara unas muletas por mí, así que en casa no tendríamos problemas.

Llegamos y la ayudé a subir a nuestra habitación que estaba regada con los juguetes de Mía por todas partes, se lo estaba haciendo un poco difícil a mi madre. Al llegar arriba le dije a Mamá que ya no era necesario que estuviera acá, que podría volver a descansar a casa, sabía que esta semana también había sido agotadora para ella.

-Está bien hijo, pero antes quiero ir a almorzar con mi nieta.- demandó.

-Claro mamá o se aburrirá con Emmett y me reclamará.- dije riéndome. –Puedes decirle que le pida a Rose que la traiga a casa por favor.-

-Si cariño. Cuídense mucho, cuida a Bella. Yo he hablado con tu padre para que te de esta semana también. Jacob se está encargando muy bien de todos los asuntos, así que no tienes porque apresurarte en volver, procura que tu familia esté bien.- dijo y se fue. Jacob era el hijo mayor de uno de los mejores clientes de la empresa y se destacaba por hacer un buen trabajo.

-Edward.- musitó Bella apenas nos quedamos solos. –Quiero que sepas…- la interrumpí.

-Bella no es necesario que me lo cuentes ahora, debes estar bien.- dije tomándole la mano y poniéndola en mi pecho.

-Necesito hacerlo.-

-Está bien.-


	22. Razones

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Siento estar tardandome un par de horas en publicar, pero tengo prolbemas con el internet ¬¬. Para las que preguntan, actualizo a diario mientras puedo :) Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :) Y gracias por los reviews, trato de responderlos todos, pero algunos no puedo porque no me sale la opción de responder :(, pero muchas gracias! :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :) y ya quedan poquitos capítulos porque no quiero forzar la historia jejej, serán los necesarios, no alargaré, pero espero comenzar otra :)**

**Xoxo**

* * *

-No me interrumpas, que no te escucharé.- me advirtió Bella antes de comenzar.

Me acomodé bien en la cama y Bella puso su cabeza en mi pecho y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido.

-_Cuando llegué a casa de mis padres, ellos estaban sentados en el sillón con cara de que tenían algo muy importante que decir. Yo pensé que me hablarían acerca del tema de la universidad o que querían que sacara de una vez mis cosas de ahí, pero no. Era algo mucho más importante y que nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza. Salude de lejos porque aún estaba molesta con ellos, además ellos al verme ni siquiera dijeron "Hola" y mucho menos se pararon de su asiento. Edward, ellos nunca me quisieron.- dijo apenada y comencé a hacerle cariño en la mano para que prosiguiera y se sintiera segura._

_-Pero bueno, comencé a insistir en que hablaran ya y que me dijeran las cosas sin preámbulos porque debía volver a casa con mi familia._

_-Bella, está es tu familia.- dijo Charlie y lo fulminé con la mirada. Nunca les había importado y ahora me venía a hablar de familia._

_-Bueno, basta de eso.- dijo Renee. –Lo que pasa es que tú no eres nuestra hija Bella.- Me lo dijo así, sin pelos en la lengua. Ni siquiera se molestó en ser delicada y un poco compasiva con lo que me estaba diciendo._

_-Yo estaba enojada, furiosa y le grite. -¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?, está bien que no me quieran, pero inventar algo así, ya es demasiado.- musité parándome de la silla, pero fui interrumpida por Charlie._

_-Deja que te lo expliquemos y después puedes largarte.- dijo tratando de sonar comprensivo. Yo sabía que él se comportaba mal conmigo por culpa de mamá, perdón Renee.- _

-Bella, no es necesario que sigas.- proseguí, pero ella siguió hablando como si no me hubiese escuchado.

-_Y bueno, no contaré tanto detalle, pero resulta que Charlie y Renne no son mis padres biológicos, son mis tíos. Mis verdaderos padres murieron cuando yo era una bebe, íbamos en el coche y sufrimos un accidente. Yo me salvé por ir en mi sillita. Papá y mamá no traían puesto el cinturón de seguridad según lo que Charlie me contaba. Eran muy despreocupados e irresponsables según Renee y ellos tuvieron que hacerse cargo de mí porque yo no tenía a nadie más y no quisieron dejarme en un orfanato. Agradezco eso, porque si ellos no se hubiesen hecho cargo de mí, tal vez nunca te hubiese conocido y no tendría a Mía ahora.- dijo dándome un tierno beso en los labios._

_-Y bueno Renne me dijo que ellos me trataban así porque no querían que yo fuese como mi madre, que cometiera sus errores, que me quedara embarazada joven y me largara a la vida. Ellos querían que yo tuviera un futuro, por eso me mandaron a las mejores escuelas y querían que estudiara algo con lo que me pudiera sostener, por eso tampoco me apoyaban mucho en mi decisión de estudiar párvulo. Ellos siempre quisieron lo mejor para mí, pero no lo supieron hacer. Las cosas materiales no son lo más importante, tal vez en eso salí a mis padres. Ellos según lo que me dijo Charlie, que era hermano de mi madre, nunca trabajaron apatronados, papá hacia una especie de artesanías y con eso tenían dinero por el día. Todo lo que les importaba era estar juntos en una casa rodante y disfrutar de la naturaleza que la vida les había entregado, sin importar que tuvieran mucho dinero. _

_-Me parece que es una linda historia, tal vez me hubiese gustado crecer así, rodeada de naturaleza, pero no es la vida que estaba predestinada para mí. Ustedes estaban destinados a estar en mi vida y no los dejaré ir jamás.- dijo Bella aferrándose aún más a mi pecho y besándome nuevamente._

-Bella…- dije un poco tímido. –Y ¿cómo pasó…- estaba diciendo tratando de encontrar las palabras cuando ella me interrumpió.

-Ah, mi accidente.-

_-Ellos me estaban diciendo todas esas cosas cuando les pregunté si podía ver una foto de mis padres o algunas de sus cosas y Renee me gritó que "no, como se te ocurre, además quemamos todo, tú nunca debías enterarte", me dijo furiosa. Y entonces yo me enojé, me paré y les grite desde la puerta._

_-Entonces nunca se hubiesen molestado en decirme y las cosas hubiesen quedado como siempre han sido. Ustedes nunca me quisieron, no tienen corazón para ser padres. No sé por qué decidieron hacerse cargo de mí y arruinarme la vida.- dije sin pensar y salí corriendo por la calle._

_-Estaba destrozada, nunca me había sentido tan mal, prefería que ellos nunca me hubiesen dicho la verdad y que no me hubiesen hablado. Ni siquiera pidieron perdón por cómo me habían tratado todos esos años, me ignoraban, siempre han hecho conmigo lo que ellos quieren para su vida, pero es mi vida, no la de ellos. Estaba tan triste, me sentía como un zombie y cuando iba a cruzar la calle para ir al estacionamiento no me di cuenta que venía un auto y me tiré para atrás y luego no sé qué pasó…_

-Estará todo bien, ya pasó lo peor. Tienes a Mía y a mí a tu lado. Nosotros te daremos todo el amor que siempre mereciste tener. Quiero que estés bien, por nosotros, nuestra familia.- dije acomodándome en la cama, tomando con mis manos su cara y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Te amo.- musitó. – Si tan solo…-

-Dime qué puedo hacer para que ya no te sientas así.-

-Yo solo quiero ver una foto de ellos, así me quedaría tranquila, sabría quienes fueron, cómo eran, de dónde vengo y así podría tratar de olvidarme de Charlie y Renee. Yo solo necesito conocerlos.- dijo Bella echándose a llorar.

-Tranquila bebe, tal vez ellos no se deshicieron de todo, nunca es así, siempre guardas algo de un ser querido que se va, quizás debas esperar un poco para que se calmen los ánimos y volver a hablar con ellos. Esta vez no te dejaré ir sola.- dije sobreprotector.

-Gracias amor, ahora ya no quiero pensar en eso. Estoy cansada, lo cual es raro ya que he estado acostada por al menos una semana.- dijo con un poco más de humor.

-No es para menos, te amo y durmamos un poquito antes de que llegué nuestra pequeña revoltosa.- musité y nos acurrucamos. Amaba estar así con Bella y más amaba cuando estábamos los tres.

Estábamos completamente dormidos, de hecho se nos había pasado la hora de la cena y de pronto sentí unas manitos tocar mi cabeza.

-Papiii, mamiii, ¡ya toy aquí! (Papi, mami, ya estoy aquí).- comencé a escuchar cerca de mi oído y abrí los ojos. Ahí estaba ella, mi bebe, radiante y Rose nos observaba desde la puerta.

-Ey.- dijo Rosalie. –Traté de impedir que se les lanzara encima, pero su entusiasmo me ganó.- musitó Rose agachando la cabeza.

-Descuida Rose, está bien, pero…¿Cómo entraste?.- pregunté confundido, pero luego recordé que les había pasado una copia cuando Bella se accidentó. –Olvídalo.- proseguí.

-¿Cómo está?.- preguntó Rose acercándose un poco más.

-Está mejor, solo está agotada, ya la otra semana podrá regresar a la práctica. A todo esto, ¿cuánto les queda?.-

-Solo un mes.- dijo Rose dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Eso está bien, sacaran una excelente calificación, ya verás. Son excelentes con los niños. Y gracias por traer a Mía a casa.- dije con un poco de vergüenza, no acostumbraba a hablar así.

-De nada, sabes que la adoro y ahora ven pequeña a despedirte, ya me tengo que ir.- dijo Rose acercándose a la cama y tomando a Mía en brazos.

-Adiós tía Rose.- dijo mi bebe dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Acosté a Mía a mi lado y comencé a hacerle cariñito en la cabecita tratando de dormirla un poco para que no se pusiera inquieta y despertara a Bella, pero no resultó ya que ya había dormido su siesta.

-Vamo a juga (Vamos a jugar).- comenzó a repetir Mía constantemente mientras se bajaba con cuidado de la cama.

-Está bien bebe, pero ¿Me acompañas a cocinar algo para mamá?. Despertará con hambre.- dije levantándome con cuidado para no despertar a Bella.

-Siii, yo ayudo.-

Bajamos a la cocina y miré dentro de la despensa qué es lo que me quedaba, como no había estado en la semana no recordaba que cosas tenía, pero por suerte mi madre había pasado al supermercado y había toda clase de comida. Mi bebe se apresuró a sacar una bolsa de ravioles que estaba dentro de la alacena, eran sus favoritos, aunque aún no aprendía a pronunciarlos bien.

-Davioles, yo queo davioles (Ravioles, yo quiero ravioles).- comenzó a gritar Mía y a saltar con el paquete para que le prestara atención, ya que yo tenía mi cabeza dentro del refrigerador.

-Está bien bebe, me gustan, pero no grites tanto que mamá despertará.- dije poniéndome a su altura.

Le serví yogurt con cereales a Mía mientras yo me dedicaba a cocinar los ravioles y a pelar frutas para hacer un tuti fruti, durante estos casi dos años en que había estado con mi hija, me vi obligado a aprender a cocinar, no le iba a dar colados para toda la vida.

Terminé de cocinar y serví dos platos y los puse en una bandeja, iban a ser las 5 de la tarde y ni Bella ni yo habíamos cenado. Puse los postres y el jugo natural de naranja que había preparado. Subí a Mía a la habitación primero y se acostó a su lado mientras yo bajaba a buscar la bandeja. Cuando llegué arriba Bella ya estaba despierta, se había sentado en la cama y estaba hablando con Mía. Traté de permanecer inmóvil en la puerta y contemplar la escena, pero me pillaron.

-¡Ey!, traes comida, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre.- musitó Bella sonriéndome. – Y son ravioles, me encantan.- chilló como una niña pequeña.

-A mi tamben me ustan mucho (A mí también me gustan mucho).- dijo Mía agrandando sus ojos y mirando a Bella.

-Bien señoritas, me hacen un lado en la cama, muero de hambre.- dije sonriendo y metiéndome como podía en la cama, ya que Mía había acaparado todo mi lugar.

Comimos entre risas, palabritas de mi bebe y una película de Barbie que estaban pasando por la televisión, solo así Mía se quedó un poco tranquila, ya que nos pedía constantemente que le diéramos un poco de ravioles.

Ya en la noche con Bella decidimos que no mandaríamos a Mía la guardería esa semana y se quedaría en casa con nosotros cuidando a su mamá y contagiándonos con su risa. Hace tiempo que no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella. Mi madre los días en que la cuido, le había comprado un pequeño traje de enfermera y Mía me hizo ponérselo todas las mañanas, entraba en nuestra habitación y corría a la cama al lado de Bella, comenzaba a darle besitos y cantarle "sana sana potito de rana", lo cual nos hacía reír y sentirnos orgullosos por la hermosa bebe que teníamos.

La mayor parte de la semana nos la pasamos en la cama acostados los tres viendo películas y jugando con Mía a toda clase de cosas. Risas inundaron la habitación esos días y son duda eso estaba ayudando muy bien a la recuperación de Bella. Dormimos todos los días con Mía en la cama, nos permitimos regalonearla todo lo que podíamos, ya que no habíamos tenido tanto tiempo de compartir así los tres.

Mañana por la mañana le sacarían los puntos de la cabeza a Bella, así que nos dormimos temprano. Su tobillo ya estaba completamente deshinchado y ya podía pisar bien, de hecho se había puesto a limpiar el departamento pese a que le insistí en que tomara reposo.

Nos despertamos muy temprano con una insistente Mía pidiendo leche. Bella se levantó y fue a preparar el biberón. Aún no me acostumbraba a eso, siempre había sido yo el que le hacía las cosas a Mía, pero ahora estábamos los dos. Subió, se sentó en la cama y Mía inmediatamente se acurrucó en sus brazos para que le diera el biberón. Era una consentida, pero amaba verlas así de unidas. Terminaron y me encargué de darle un baño a Mía y vestirla mientras Bella se bañaba y arreglaba.

Mía quería ponerse el traje de enfermera de nuevo, pero estaba sucio y la convencí diciéndole que si iba a la clínica vestida así, la iban a querer dejar allá y papá y mamá nos pondríamos muy tristes. Ella aceptó y le puse una calza rosada con coronas de princesa por todas partes, una polera blanca con una corona dibujada en medio, la pequeña chaqueta de mezclilla que le habían regalado Emmett y Rose y sus converse blancas. Se veía hermosa, era mi pequeña princesa. Me disponía a peinarla cuando Bella irrumpió en la habitación.

-Permiso.- dijo tímidamente.

-Mamiii.- chilló Mía entusiasmada.

-Bebe, te ves hermosa, mira cómo estás, te quiero comer a besos.- dijo Bella acercándose y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a Mía que estaba sentada sobre el mudador con un canastito con coles en sus manitos.

-Y para mí no hay crédito?.- dije simulando un puchero.

-Ven acá, eres el papá con mejor gusto.- dijo tomando la parte de abajo de mi pijama y acercándome a ella para darme un beso.

-Yo quiero beso.- comenzó a protestar Mía y ambos nos miramos y le dimos cada uno un beso en sus mejillas. Era una imagen digna de ser retratada.

-Ahora cariño, ve a cambiarte mientras yo peino a Mía.- demandó Bella y yo como un niño pequeño que le habían quitado su chupete salí de la habitación. Amaba peinar a mi bebe, como todo lo relacionado con ella, pero amaba más que Bella lo hiciera.

Cuando llegamos a la clínica nos hicieron esperar en una sala y mientras estábamos sentados Mía comenzó a inquietarse.

-Mamii, yo no quero quedame acá (Mami, yo no quiero quedarme acá).- dijo Mía comenzando a llorar y saliéndose de mis brazos para subirse a los de Bella.

-Claro que no, ¿por qué dices eso?.- dijo Bella mirándola sin comprender nada y tratando de borrar con sus dedos las lágrimas de su carita.

-Papi dijo que si vinia con taje me van a deja aquí (Mi papi me dijo que si venía con el traje me iban a dejar aquí).- dijo Mía mirándome y volviendo a llorar.

-Edward.- musitó Bella regañándome con la mirada.

-Lo siento.- dije bajando la cabeza.

-Bebe, eso no pasará, no has venido con el traje y está todo bien.- le dijo Bella tranquilizándola. –Además yo no dejaré que te separen de mí.- prosiguió abrazándola más fuerte y dándole un besito en la cabeza.

-Gacias (Gracias).- dijo dándole un besito en la boca y acurrucándose en su cuello. Yo aún seguía avergonzado por lo que le había dicho.

-Ey, está bien.- dijo Bella finalmente y se puso a reír.

-Te amo.- musité.

-Y yo a ti.-

Nos estábamos declarando todo nuestro amor cuando la enfermera comenzó a llamar a Bella. Me pasó a Mía e ingresó sola a la consulta. Mía estaba tranquila, creo que aún estaba rondando en su cabecita que si alguna vez venía con el traje, se quedaría acá. Tomé con mis manos su carita y le dije que todo estaría bien y me dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Ti amo papi (Te amo papi).- dejó salir de su boquita y se soltó de mis brazos para correr hacia Bella que comenzaba a aparecer por el pasillo. La tomó y se acercaron a mi lado nuevamente.

-¿Cómo estás?.- pregunte un poco tímido.

-Todo está bien, el doctor revisó mi tobillo y está en perfectas condiciones y en cuanto a la herida de la cabeza, comenzará a cicatrizar y mientras no me golpee nuevamente ahí está todo bien.- dijo un poco nerviosa.

Nos fuimos a casa y le dije a Bella si quería que fuéramos a casa de mis padres este fin de semana, pero se negó. No es que no quisiera, pero como había faltado ya dos semanas a la práctica, debía ponerse al día con el informe y preparar algunas actividades para el lunes. Ese fin de semana no fuimos con mis padres, nos quedamos con Bella y Mía se portó excelente y se entretuvo probando las actividades que Bella propondría para los niños en el jardín.

Yo también me dediqué a ver qué estaba pasando en la empresa, ya que debía volver el lunes, pero como mi madre me había dicho Jacob había llevado muy bien las cosas.

Y así pasamos el mes, lleno de buenos momentos como la familia feliz que éramos, Bella estaba cicatrizando bien, Mía iba excelente en el jardín. Íbamos todos los días al parque a jugar, todo eran buenos momentos, de hecho Bella ni se había acordado del tema de sus padres. Ahora solo faltaban dos días para que fuese oficialmente parvularia y ella y Rose estaban muy nerviosas, pero yo sabía que todo iría bien.

Nos encontrábamos la noche anterior preparando todo para su graduación universitaria cuando recibí una llamada de un número desconocido.

-Aló?.- dije con inseguridad.

-Hola Edward.- dijo la voz y lo único que atine a hacer fue salir de la habitación.


	23. Graduación y perdón

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Siento estar tardandome un par de horas en publicar, pero tengo problemas con el internet ¬¬. Para las que preguntan, actualizo a diario mientras puedo :) Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar :) Y gracias por los reviews, trato de responderlos todos, pero algunos no puedo porque no me sale la opción de responder :(, pero muchas gracias! :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :) y ya quedan poquitos capítulos porque no quiero forzar la historia jejej, serán los necesarios, no alargaré, pero espero comenzar otra :)**

**Xoxo**

* * *

-¿Qué quiere?, ¿por qué me ha llamado a mí?.- pregunté muy confundido. –Sí, es ahí, pero por favor, no vayan a hacer algo de lo cual me arrepienta de confirmarles esta información. Ok, adiós.- dije y corté. Nunca hubiese esperado esa llamada.

Volví a la habitación donde me esperaban mis dos mujeres escogiendo ropa para ponerse mañana. Mía estaba parada encima de la cama y se había puesto un vestido color palo de rosa de Bella, se veía tan graciosa, parecían dos niñitas jugando y Bella solo la observaba y sonreía.

-Papiii, me veo linda.- gritó Mía apenas se dio cuenta que las observaba y Bella la ayudó a darse una vuelta.

-Como siempre bebe, pero…¿no crees que te queda un poco grande?.- dije tomándola en brazos y riéndome.

-Poquitooo.- musitó riéndose y achinando sus ojitos.

-¿Quién llamaba?.- interrumpió Bella un poco sonrojada. Nunca me preguntaba con quien hablaba por teléfono porque siempre lo hacía frente a ella.

-Nada importante.-dije inseguro. Me había desconcertado su pregunta. –Bueno, ¿Bella ya sabes qué te pondrás mañana?.- proseguí para cambiar de tema.

-Emmm si, usaré este vestido negro sencillo que me regalo Rose en mi cumpleaños.- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa. –Pero no me lo verás puesto hasta mañana.- musitó con malicia.

-Okey, okey.- dije resignado. –Y tu princesa que te vas a poner.- musité volviendo la atención a Mía que jugaba con los botones de mi camisa.

-Vestido que degalo tia Adice (El vestido que me regaló la tía Alice).- dijo soltando mis botones y aplaudiendo.

-Tía Alice te ha regalado muchos vestidos, porque no vas con tu mamá y le enseñas cual quieres ponerte, así me sorprendes mañana.- dije bajándola de los brazos y dejándola en el piso.

-Vamos mamii.- chilló corriendo hacia Bella y estirándole la manito.

Mientras Bella y Mía estaban viendo los vestidos en la otra habitación, me tumbé en la cama a pensar si lo que había hecho hace un momento atrás era correcto. Si había cometido un error Bella no me lo perdonaría jamás y yo no podría soportarlo.

-Ey.- dijo Bella desde la puerta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. -¿Pasa algo?.- musitó acercándose a mi lado y dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-No amor, solo estaba pensando en lo buena que están siendo las cosas para nosotros.- mentí. No podía decirle lo que pasaba, no quería arruinar lo contenta que estaba porque por fin tendría su título. –Te amo.-

-Y yo a ti.- dijo sentándose en mis piernas y besándome hasta que unos gritos nos cortaron la inspiración.

-Mamiiii, quiero leche.- se comenzaba a escuchar como Mía gritaba desde su habitación.

-Ups, voy por el biberón y luego tú y yo podemos continuar.- musitó Bella torciendo una sonrisa.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Mía para contarle un cuento mientras Bella le preparaba el biberón. Estábamos sentados en un sillón rosa que Alice le había comprado. Era grande y cómodo, de hecho yo había dormido ahí un par de veces cuando solo éramos los dos. No había dejado que Bella durmiera ahí antes porque no quería que Mía se confundiera en su momento.

-Papiii, me dan medo dos enanitos (Papi, me dan miedo los enanitos).- decía Mía tapándose los ojos cuando abrí la primera página de Blancanieves.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que te lea La caperucita roja?.-

-No, lobo feo.- dijo entornando una sonrisa.

-Mmm ¿Cuál quieres bebe?.- dije pasándole todos los cuentos.

-Dapunzel (Rapunzel).- chilló feliz.

Estaba en la tercera página del cuento, cuando Bella llegó con el biberón, creo que nos habíamos demorado mucho en escogerlo. Se sentó a nuestro lado y me lo pasó.

-Bella, si quiere puedes dárselo tú.-

-Está bien, quiero que lo hagas tú, hace tiempo que no te veo hacerlo.- dijo acomodándose en el sillón.

Saqué el cuento de entre las manitos de Mía y la acurruqué en mis brazos para comenzar a darle el biberón. Me sentí un poco intimidado por Bella, que no dejaba de vernos con amor. Mi princesa se durmió apenas se acabo su leche y me dirigí a dejarla en la cuna. Entre Bella y yo la tapamos y nos quedamos contemplándola abrazados.

-Es una niña hermosa, haz hecho un gran trabajo Edward.- suspiró Bella.

-Está aquí gracias a ti.- dije besándola en la cabeza, que llegaba al borde de mi mandíbula.

-Vamos.- dijo entornándome los ojos.

Llegamos a la habitación y Bella se metió en el baño. Yo me puse la parte de abajo de mi pijama y metí en la cama con el torso desnudo. Al rato salió Bella con un pijama de seda de dos partes. Me quedé boquiabierto de lo hermosa que se veía. Jamás la había visto así de atrevida. Solía dormir con una vieja polera y un pantalón largo de algodón, ya que las noches comenzaban a ser frías.

-Be…Bella, te ves hermosa.- musité como un tonto niño de quince años.

-Gracias cariño.- dijo aproximándose a la cama y metiéndose bajo las tapas.

-Te amo Bella, pero…- me interrumpió.

-Shh, sé que tienes miedo de que Mía nos pillé así, créeme que yo también y por eso he decidido esperar, no me puse esto para algo especial, solo quiero sentirme linda para ti.- dijo acurrucándose a mi lado.

-Ven acá.- dije tomándola por la cintura y poniéndola frente a mí en la cama. –Eres hermosa como sea, estoy seguro de que si te pones una bolsa de basura te veras igual de linda que ahora.- musité poniendo mis manos ahora en su cara.

-Eres un tonto.- dijo y me besó.

Nos besamos por mucho rato, nos demostramos nuestro amor así, no queríamos despertar a nuestra pequeña con nuestros ruidos, así que esto lo dejaríamos para cuando nos cambiáramos a la nueva casa. Nos dormimos abrazados y despertamos tal cual.

Bella estaba muy nerviosa y caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, sabía que le había ido bien en la práctica con Rose, pero aún así estaba nerviosa. Llevaba un sencillo vestido negro, liso, con los hombros descubiertos y redondo en el pecho, era muy elegante y en ella quedaba perfecto. Traía puesto unos tacones también negros y bastante altos, no la había visto así nunca, siempre con zapatillas y jeans, algo adecuado y cómodo para cuidar a los niños. Me gustaba de ambas formas. Traía el pelo peinado a un lado con una pequeña trenza en uno de los lados. Se veía maravillosa. La observé por un largo tiempo mientras le daba el biberón a Mía.

-Ya acabo.- dijo Bella impaciente y apuntando al biberón de Mía.

-Bella.- la reprendí.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que estoy muy nerviosa, no quiero retrasarme.- dijo disculpándose.

-Estamos bien cariño, todo estará bien y ya puedes ir a cambiar a esta princesa, mientras yo me ducho.- dije apuntando a Mía y pasándosela a Bella en los brazos.

Me metí al baño y mientras me duchaba podía escuchar como Mía y Bella hablaban, podía escuchar claramente la risita de mi bebe, era inconfundible. Salí de la ducha y me vestí rápidamente para que Bella ni se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Mientras me estaba poniendo mi corbata negra para que hiciera juego con el vestido de Bella apareció mi pequeña princesa tímida por la puerta. Se veía hermosa. Traía puesto un vestidito verde que hacía juego con sus lindos ojos. El vestido tenía un lazo en la cintura y la hacía lucir adorable. Traía puestos sus pequeños zapatos de charol y Bella le había dejado el pelo suelto para que luciera los pequeños ricitos que tenía en sus puntitas.

-Te ves adorable bebe, ven acá.- dije dejando la corbata a un lado y tomándola en brazos.

-¿Y?.- musitó Bella apareciendo de repente en el marco de la puerta.

-Ambas se ven hermosas, las amo.- dije tomando con una mano a Bella por la cintura y atrayéndola a mí para darle un besito a cada una en la cabeza. –Y ahora si esta hermosa princesa me lo permite, terminaré de arreglarme.-

Ya en el auto Bella no paraba de llevarse las uñas a la boca, se ponía más nerviosa cada vez que nos acercábamos más al lugar.

-Bella, bebe, tranquila, todo irá bien.- dije poniendo una de mis manos en su pierna e inmediatamente puso la suya encima y se tranquilizó.

Llegamos al salón principal de la universidad y ya estaba casi repleto. Acompañé a Bella hasta su asiento y luego fui a tomar un lugar más atrás junto a Emmett, que ya había llegado y con los demás familiares de los alumnos. Mía quería quedarse con Rose y Bella y la dejé, pero con el compromiso que solo hasta que comenzara la ceremonia, luego debía ir conmigo.

Transcurrió un rato y luego comenzó todo. Una chica muy extrovertida subió al escenario para dar un discurso, donde hablaba acerca de el camino que tuvieron que recorrer, el amor por los niños y se emocionó cuando nombró a las pocas compañeras que habían llegado con ella hasta esa etapa. Entre ellas Bella. Luego subió el rector de la universidad y llegó el momento de entregar los títulos. Nombraron a Rose y a sus otras compañeras, que poco a poco llenaban el escenario y yo desde atrás podía ver como Bella temblaba nerviosa. No sé qué es lo que la ponía tan nerviosa, si ya estaba todo hecho, solo le faltaba recibir el título.

-Isabella Marie Swan.- llamó el rector.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego vi como Bella se paraba de su asiento y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Mamiii.- comenzó a chillar Mía resolviéndose en mis brazos feliz.

-Si corazón y luego le daremos su regalo.- le susurré al oído.

-Pa mi tamben hay regalo? (¿Para mí también hay regalo?).- preguntó Mía con ojitos de ilusión.

-Claro que sí, es un regalo para las dos.- musité dándole besitos en las mejillas.

Volvimos a fijar nuestra atención en el escenario y Bella estaba recibiendo su título. Ya no se veía tan nerviosa y nos estaba sonriendo. De un momento a otro recordé la llamada que había recibido la otra noche y comencé a mirar nervioso para todos lados.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?.- dijo Emmett.

-Nada.- dije inseguro y dejé de mirar.

Bajaron del escenario todas las nuevas parvularias y se reunieron con sus familias. Mía fue corriendo donde Bella y la alcanzó antes de que llegara a nosotros.

-¿Es tu hija?.- escuché que decía Jessica una de las compañeras de Bella.

-Sí.- asintió Bella tomando a Mía en brazos.

-No sabía que tuvieras una hija.- dijo otras vez y yo me alejé de Emmett y la familia de Rose para ir junto a ellas. Veía que Bella estaba un poco incomoda.

-Felicidades amor.- dije tomando a Bella por la cintura y dándole un beso. –Hola, soy Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella y padre de esta hermosura.- proseguí acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla a Jessica.

-Mucho gusto, yo…yo debo ir con mi familia.- dijo Jessica y se marchó.

-Gracias Edward.- dijo Bella abrazándome. Jessica, según lo que me había contado Bella, siempre la miraba en menos y la hacía sentir mal.

-De nada cariño.-

-Isabella.- se escuchó una voz detrás de nosotros y Bella me apretó fuerte por la cintura.

-Dime que no es cierto.- me susurró al oído.

-Bella.- musité.

-Tú lo sabías.- me dijo enojada y soltándome.

-Bella, solo escucha por favor.- supliqué y saqué a Mía de sus brazos. Tenía miedo de que saliera corriendo.

-Isabella.- volvieron a repetir y nos volteamos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?.- dijo Bella enojada.

-Lelos pesaos (Abuelos pesados).- me susurró Mía al oído.

-No hables así bebe.- le susurré de vuelta.

-Isabella, solo veníamos a felicitarte por tu título, quiero que sepas que estamos orgullosos de ti pese a todo lo que ha pasado, fue nuestra culpa y lo siento mucho. Y bueno, queríamos darte esto.- dijo Charlie pasándole un regalo. Él estaba siendo sincero, se notaba en su mirada, en cambio Renee parecía como si la hubiesen obligado a venir.

-Gracias, pero no era necesario.- dijo una Bella seria.

-Bella.- volví a reprenderla, pero antes de que me contestara algo Mía intervino.

-Abe regalo mamiii (Abre el regalo mami).- comenzó a chillar y a Bella no le quedó más que abrirlo.

-Wow, muchas gracias papá, perdón tío.- dijo Bella totalmente emocionada, dejando escapar una lágrima de sus ojos y abrazando a Charlie.

-De nada cariño, esto era lo que más querías y tenías derecho a tenerlo, yo no te lo iba a negar.- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo y mirando a Renee que comenzaba a alejarse para ir a comenzar con otras personas.

Charlie le había dado a Bella una cajita que contenía algunas cosas de su madre. Fotos de sus padres de jóvenes y algunas otras cosas que había guardado ahí. Bella se emocionó mucho y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Charlie de alguna forma siempre la quiso, ya que era su sobrina, su única sobrina, pero no lo demostraba por culpa de Renee.

-Mami no llode (Mami no llores).- comenzó a decir Mía haciendo un puchero.

-Tranquila bebe, estoy feliz.- le dijo Bella tomándola y dándome la cajita.

-Ese es tu abuelo Charlie.- dijo Bella mirando a Mía directamente a los ojos, como advirtiéndole que se comportara y que no se le saliera lo de abuelo pesado.

-Hola Chadlie (Hola Charlie).- dijo Mía con su voz graciosa.

-Hola pequeña, eres igual a tu mamá cuando era una bebe.- musitó Charlie acariciándole la cabecita.

-Y ella es tu abuela Renee.- dijo Bella apuntando a Renee que se encontraba conversando con los padres de Rosalie.

Mía miró a Bella como buscando su aprobación para algo y ella la bajo. De repente me di cuenta que Mía comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Renee y comenzó a tirar de su vestido. Yo instintivamente me estaba preparando para ir por mi hija, no quería que le hicieran daño, pero Bella me detuvo.

-Espera.- me advirtió.

Renee miro confundida a mi bebe que la miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes y le comenzaba a decir "abela cdgame, ti quiero pedo no sea pesa con mi mami" (Abuela cárgame, te quiero, pero no seas mala con mi mami). Después de un momento pasó lo que nadie esperaba. Renee tomó a Mía en brazos y le comenzó a acariciar el cabello. Bella me miraba ilusionada.

-Te lo dije.- murmuró rodeando con sus manos mi cintura.

-Te amo Bella y siento no haberte dicho esto, pero Charlie quería darte una sorpresa.- dije arrepentido.

-Está bien amor, lamento haberme enojado un poco antes, lo siento. Te amo.-

Renee se acercó con Mía a donde estábamos nosotros y de repente como que ya no era la Renee que conocíamos.

-Perdón Isabella.- dijo al fin y todos nos emocionamos. Bella me soltó de a poco y fue a abrazarla. Ella le correspondió y bajó a Mía para poder abrazarla mejor. –Sabes, con tu padre ya terminamos de pagar todo, así que no debes preocuparte.- dijo y Bella volvió a abrazarla.

-Okey.- dije lamentando interrumpir el momento. –Aún no has visto mi regalo.- musité pasándole una cajita a Bella.

-¿Y el mío?.- comenzó a protestar Mía levantándome las manitos para que la cargara.

-Ya te lo daré bebe.- dije aspirando el olor de su pelito.

-Oh Edward.- miró confundida lo que había en el interior de la caja. -Te amo.-


	24. Dulce hogar

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Siento estar tardandome en publicar, pero tengo problemas con el internet ¬¬ Gracias por los reviews, trato de responderlos todos, pero algunos no puedo porque no me sale la opción de responder :(, pero muchas gracias! :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :) y ya quedan poquitos capítulos porque no quiero forzar la historia jejej, serán los necesarios, no alargaré, pero espero comenzar otra :)**

**Xoxo**

* * *

Bella luego de contemplar un poco la cajita emocionada, se acercó a mí y me dio un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Qué significa?.- preguntaron Charlie y Renee confundidos mirando las manos de Bella, que sostenían la pequeña caja.

-Mi casa, nuestra casa.- dijo abrazándose a Mía y a mí.

-Oh, eso es una buena noticia. El departamento se le iba a ser pequeño.- dijo Renee ruborizándose.

-Gracias amor, no pensé que nos mudaríamos tan pronto.-

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado, nos merecíamos esto.- musité tomando su mano. –Y ahora vamos a celebrar que tú y Rose ya tienen su título. Ey Emmett, ya nos vamos.- Grité haciéndole una seña para que me siguiera. Bella, su familia y la Rose me miraron confundidos.

Nos subimos a mi auto y les hice una seña a los padres de Bella y a Emmett para que me siguieran. Bella miraba inquieta por la ventana hasta que reconoció el camino.

-Oh Edward, este es el mejor regalo y gracias por decirle a mis padres lo de la graduación.- dijo tocándome la pierna con su mano, lo cual me lleno de extrañas sensaciones.

-Te amo.- dije tratando de no desviar la mirada de la carretera.

Llegamos a nuestra nueva casa y baje para abrir el portón que conduce al estacionamiento. Les hice una seña a los demás para que no se bajaran, ya que había lugar suficiente para que nos estacionáramos todos adentro. Una vez que salieron todos de sus respectivos autos, se quedaron contemplando el arbusto con forma de familia que estaba en el antejardín.

-Edward es maravilloso.- dijo Renee emocionada. Las pocas veces que la había visto, nunca había mostrado emoción alguna.

-Todo esto lo hago por mi familia.-dije besando la cabecita de mi hija que estaba en mis brazos.

-Edward…yo…- se quedó en silencio un momento. –Lamento haberlos tratado así la otra noche, lamento haber sido así con Isabella. Yo nunca quise tener hijos y cuando Charlie decidió que teníamos que hacernos cargo, solo todo cambió para mí y tenía miedo.- dijo dejando escapar una lágrima.

-Ey, ya está y eso se lo tienes que decir a ella no a mí. Está todo bien y me alegro que al fin se hayan dado cuenta. A esta pequeña.- musité haciéndole cosquillas en la pancita a Mía. –Le hará bien tener a todos sus abuelitos con ella, porque quieran o no, los son y bueno a juzgar por lo que pasó hace un rato, no los dejará ir así como así.- dije riéndome y abrazando a Renee.

-Eres un buen hombre Edward, me alegró que seas parte de la vida de Isabella.- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su cara. – Y bueno, lo mejor es que ahora tengo está hermosa niña.- dijo apretándole los cachetitos a mi hija, que comenzó a reírse y retorcerse en mis brazos. –No cometeré el mismo error de nuevo.- prosiguió. –Y bueno, ya vamos adentro, Bella se preocupará si no nos ve ahí.-

Nos dirigimos adentro llevando a Mía de la mano y ahí estaban todos admirando la casa, aún no pasaban al patio trasero donde estaba el resto de la sorpresa.

-Wow Bella te has sacado la lotería.- dijo Rose con la boca completamente abierta.

-Cariño.- interrumpió Emmett. –Cuando nos casemos tú tendrás una igual, de hecho seremos vecinos.- dijo mirándome con cara de niño pequeño compitiendo por quién tiene el mejor juguete.

-Te amo bebe, pero no es necesario.- le dijo Rosalie a Emmett aferrándose a su lado.

-Lo mismo dijo Bella.- musite tratando de esconder mis sonrisa. Me encantaba ver cuando Emmett se picaba.

-Edward.- me regañó Bella.

-Ya ya, está bien. Vamos al patio, deben verlo.- musité tomando a Mía de la manito y arrastrándola hacia el patio.

-¡Lelos, Alice!.- gritó apenas nos asomamos al patio y se soltó de mi mano para correr graciosamente a su lado.

-Bebe, te eche de menos.- dijo Alice tomando a Mía en brazos.

-¡Felicidades Bella y Rosalie!.- gritaron mis padres, Jasper y Alice.

-Oh Edward.- musitó Bella y salió corriendo donde mis padres que siempre le han tenido un cariño especial.

Estuvimos un rato en el patio solo conversando. Mi madre con la madre de Bella y la de Rose estuvieron hablando largo rato y a juzgar por sus risas, creo que se llevaron muy bien. Nosotros por otro lado estábamos teniendo nuestro momento de hombres jugando baloncesto en una pequeña cancha que tiene la casa. Jasper era pésimo. Bella, Alice y Rose estaban regaloneando a Mía, que insistía en meterse a la piscina, pero era muy grande para ella, así que la estaban bañando en el jacuzzi. Mi bebe siempre se salía con la suya de una u otra forma.

Cenamos todos juntos como una gran familia en el patio, ya que el interior de la casa estaba prácticamente vacío, solo tenía una cama, algunos objetos en la concina para esta ocasión y los baños. Quería que Bella se encargara de la decoración, de modo que solo estaba la terraza con mesas de madera y sillas que venían incluidas.

-Quiero hacer un brindis por esta hermosa familia y espero que permanezcamos así siempre.- dije alzando mi copa de vino y entre todos hicimos un gran ¡Salud!.

Nos llevamos toda la tarde conversando en el patio trasero, mientras Mía corría libre por todas partes. Se caía en el pasto y en vez de llorar, se ponía a reír y todos lo hacíamos con ella hasta que se hizo de tarde y el sueño la venció. Se acurrucó en mis brazos y se quedó dormida.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que nos vayamos.- dijo Renee. –Ha sido una hermosa celebración, gracias por invitarnos.- agregó y se despidió afectuosamente de todos los invitados. Sin duda Mía hizo cambiar a Renee para mejor. Era increíble que mi pequeña hija pudiese llegar al corazón de la persona que considerábamos más insensible.

-Isabella, puedes ir por tus cosas cuando quieras, solo llámame. No te estoy corriendo, solo que pienso que como ya tienes tu familia, debes vivir con ellos y bueno, necesitaras tus cosas.- musitó Renee abrazando fuerte a Bella.

-Gracias mamá, te llamaré e iremos con Mía a visitarlos.-

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó una incrédula Renee. –Es que pensé que no ibas a dejar que me acercara a tu hija tan rápido, después de cómo te he tratado.- dijo dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

-Eso ya es parte del pasado, solo te pido que seas buena con ella.-

-Tengo por seguro.- dijo Renne y se acercó a mí para darle un besito en la frente a Mía que estaba dormida en mis brazos.

Charlie también se despidió de todos, se veía feliz, por fin estaba teniendo la vida que siempre quiso, por fin se estaba comportando con Bella como siempre debió haber sido.

Mis padres, Alice y Jasper también se retiraron, debían volver a San Francisco y habían venido en auto, de modo que solo nos quedamos con Emmett, Rosalie y su familia. Compartieron un rato más mientras Mía y yo dormíamos arriba.

De pronto sentí unas manos suaves abrazarme por la espalda y me di la vuelta. Bella se apretó más a mí y se metió en la cama. Podía sentir su cara en la curva de mi cuello.

-Te amo.- susurró a mi oído.

-Yo más.- dije y me di la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con ella.

-Ey.- dijo pasando una de sus manos por mi cara, mientras la otra estaba en mi cintura. -¿Nos quedaremos a dormir acá?.-

-Solo si tú lo quieres así.- asentí y movió la cabeza dos veces hacia abajo y la besé.

-¡Te amo! Y ahora me daré la vuelta para que acurruquemos a nuestra bebe y durmamos los tres juntitos y abrigaditos.-dijo dándome un tierno beso y parándose.

-Mejor, porque si te quedas a mi lado, no me haré responsable de que Mía termine durmiendo en el suelo.- musité riendo.

-Tonto.-

Se dio la vuelta, se sacó los zapatos y se metió al lado de mía que estaba ocupando prácticamente todo el resto de la cama. Mi bebe amaba estirarse en su cunita y cuando estaba en una cama más grande, lo disfrutaba más. Mía abrió sus ojitos y se abrazo a Bella.

-Mami ti amo (Mami te amo).- susurró y se durmió inmediatamente acurrucada a Bella.

-Con mi vida.- dijo Bella acunando a Mía y besándola en la cabecita.

-Me alegro de haber tomado la decisión de dejar la casa de mis padres y venir hasta acá. Mía te necesitaba…-

-¿Y tú?.- me interrumpió.

-Desde que te fuiste.- dije acercándome más a ellas y abrazándolas. Sus ojos se pusieron brillosos y comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. –Perdón.- dije al darme cuenta de que la había hecho recordar el pasado.

-Está bien, no lloro por eso…Solo que aún no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado hoy, son muchas emociones para un solo día y todo te lo debo a ti.- dijo secándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a desbordarse de sus ojos y me acerqué lo más posible a ella para darle un beso en la cabeza sin despertar a Mía.

Dormimos los tres abrazados toda la noche, claro que Mía no se soltó de Bella. Siempre que dormía con alguien lo hacía tranquila. Le daba seguridad.

Muy temprano en la mañana unas manitos en mi cuello me hicieron retorcerme en la cama, pero seguí durmiendo hasta que sentí unas cosquillas en la cara. Era Mía reclamando mi atención.

-Papiii deperta (Papi despierta).- comenzó a decir Mía suavecito cerca de mi oído.

-¿Qué pasa corazón?.- musité abrazándola y besando su cabecita.

-Ti quiero (Te quiero).- dijo riéndose.

-Y solo para eso me despertaste?.- musité haciendo una mueca falsa de enojo y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

-No papi no.- comenzó a gritar y a reírse. Yo seguí por un rato, porque amaba escucharla reír.

-Okey okey, solo te dejo si me das un besito.- dije y me dio un rico besito baboso en la mejilla. –Ahora vamos a seguir durmiendo porque son las 6:30 am y no queremos despertar a Bella todavía.

-Shiii, pedo puedo domir contigo ahoda? (Si, pero ¿puedo dormir contigo ahora?).- preguntó abriendo sus grandes ojitos verdes.

-Claro bebe, además estás durmiendo con los dos, pero puedes abrazarme todo lo que quieras.- dije comiéndomela con los ojos. Era adorable.

-Te amo.-

-Yo también bebe y ahora cierra esos hermoso ojitos y piensa en mamá, papá y Mía.- Apenas dije eso se durmió de inmediato y con una linda sonrisa en su pequeña carita.

Nos despertamos cerca de las 11 de la mañana cuando Bella se levantó de la cama para ir a preparar el biberón de Mía. Mientras Bella estaba en la cocina aproveché para llamar al camión de mudanza para ver si era posible trasladar algunos muebles hoy. No era mucho, ya que la mayoría iban a ser nuevos, solo los de mi hija. De la mudanza me dijeron que mañana a primera hora podrían hacer el cambio, así que me quedaba esta tarde libre para lo que tenía planeado.

-¿Con quién hablabas tan temprano cariño?, ¿pasó algo?.- preguntó Bella apenas entró a la habitación con el biberón de Mía.

-Mañana trasladaremos las cosas de este tesoro.- dije tocando la barriguita de Mía, que estaba viendo las caricaturas de la televisión. –Y hoy iremos en busca de los muebles para esta casa.- proseguí parándome de la cama y robándole un beso.

-Ey, crees que puedes robarme un beso e irte así como así.- dijo impidiendo con su mano mí pasada al baño y acercándome a ella. –Apenas traigamos las cosas de Mía me vengaré.- musitó rodeando con su dedo la parte inferior de mi labio.

-¡Las amo!.- grité y me metí al baño a ducharme.

Cuando salí, ya vestido, me quedé como siempre contemplando a mis hermosas mujeres. Mía estaba apoyada en el pecho de Bella descansado y ella le hacía cariño en su pelito.

-De nuevo espiándonos.- dijo Bella con una sonrisa. –¡Ven acá!.- musitó indicándome con su mano un sector a su lado.

Me senté a su lado y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro derecho. Podía sentir su rico olor y el de mi bebe que descansaba con sus ojitos cerrados sobre su pecho. Al parecer también estaba aspirando el olor de su madre.

-Me quedaría así por siempre.- susurré levantando un poco la vista para ver a Bella. –Gracias por besarme aquella noche, me has dado lo más maravilloso que pudiese tener.- dije tomando una de sus manos, con la cual le hacía cariño a Mía.

-Yo también. Te amo, gracias por permitirme entrar en su vida.- dijo levantando mi cara con una de sus manos y dándome un beso, lo cual por el movimiento provocó que Mía saliera de su estado.

-Mami no ti mueva (Mami no te muevas)- comenzó a reclamar Mía.

-Está bien bebe.- dijo Bella acomodándose de nuevo y contemplando como Mía se acomodaba en su pecho izquierdo.

-¿Tú crees que ella quiera…?.- pregunté confundido señalando a Mía, que parecía buscar algo más que el cariño de su madre.

-¿Qué la amamante?.- dijo Bella mirándome mucho más confundida. –Pero eso no…- señaló, pero la interrumpí.

-Escuché una vez decir a su pediatra, cuándo le pregunté acerca de la leche materna, que era posible relactar o inducir la lactancia, de alguna forma siempre pensé que volverías y que Mía debía tomar tu leche.-

-Pero ya está un poco grande o no?.- interrumpió Bella, más confundida aún.

-Aún no cumple los dos años y según lo que me explicó en otra ocasión su pediatra es aconsejable hasta los dos años o más, depende más del vínculo, creencias y esas cosas.- dije un poco confundido, ya no recordaba bien lo que me había dicho el pediatra.

-Eso sería maravilloso, siempre que ella lo desee y yo pueda.- dijo Bella volviendo a acariciar la cabecita de Mía, que parecía estar a gusto. –Además hace menos de un año que dejó de salir leche de mis senos.- musitó avergonzada.

-El lunes a primera hora iremos con el pediatra y la matrona para aclarar todas las dudas, pero ahora deben cambiarse para ir al centro comercial a ver los muebles.- dije sacando con cuidado a Mía del pecho de su madre y atrayéndola a mí. –Bebe te cambiaré mientras mami se baña, de acuerdo?.- musité para que no se fuera a poner a llorar.

-Siiii, quero vetido (Si, quiero un vestido).- chilló alegre.

Vestí a Mía con un vestido que le había comprado Bella, era rojo con corazones pequeños de color blanco por todas partes, se veía adorable. Y salimos en el auto camino al centro comercial. Durante el trayecto Bella se fue muy callada, seguramente pensando en lo que había pasado hace un momento atrás. Yo sabía que eso era muy importante para ella y que siempre se castigaba por no haber estado para alimentar a su propia hija.

Compramos los muebles del living y el comedor estilo colonial, eran hermosos. Solo eso alcanzamos a ver ya que Mía comenzó a inquietarse porque quería subirse a las camas y sillones que estaba en las tiendas. De a poco tendríamos que ir comprando las otras cosas para decorar nuestra nueva casa, nos iba a tomar muchos días, pero valdría la pena, ya mañana tendríamos por lo menos las cosas de Mía y los muebles que llevarían ahora.

Llegamos a casa junto al camión que traía todos los muebles. Dejé a Mía en el antejardín mientras Bella y yo ayudábamos con las cosas. Cuando al fin terminamos ocurrió algo que nos descolocó a todos.

-¡Mía!, ¡Mía!, ¡bebe!.- comenzamos a gritar desesperados con Bella.


	25. Importante para ella

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Siento estar tardandome en publicar, he tenido cosas que hacer ¬¬ Gracias por los reviews, trato de responderlos todos, pero algunos no puedo porque no me sale la opción de responder :(, pero muchas gracias! :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :) y ya quedan poquitos capítulos porque no quiero forzar la historia jejej, serán los necesarios, no alargaré, pero espero comenzar otra :)**

**Xoxo**

* * *

Continuamos gritando y buscando a Mía por al menos una hora más y nada. No estaba por ninguna parte del patio ni de la casa. Buscamos en la piscina y no estaba, eso era lo que más temía. Por un momento también se nos pasó por la cabeza que podía haberse ido en el camión de la tienda, pero eso era casi imposible, ya que Mía no habría podido subirse al menos que alguien lo hiciera, llamamos y nos negaron que estuviese ahí. Ya no sabíamos que más hacer, estábamos destrozados, llamamos a la policía, que tomó nuestros datos y una foto de Mía para ir a recorrer las calles del sector. Era muy pequeña por lo tanto no podía haber ido tan lejos. Nosotros mientras seguimos buscando en la casa.

-Todo esto es mi culpa.- dijo Bella sentándose en la entrada de la casa con las manos en su cara y llorando.

-Bella, no es tu culpa, yo no debí dejarla sola en el jardín.- dije sentándome a su lado, tratando se secar sus lágrimas mientras las mías comenzaban a salir.

-Y si le pasó algo…yo no podría soportarlo.- musitó comenzando a llorar de nuevo y acurrucándose en mí pecho.

-Ey estará bien.- dije acariciándole el pelo. Todo ese tiempo traté de parecer calmado por Bella, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo a cada segundo que pasaba. –Bien, continuemos con esto.- dije apartándola de mí y levantándome del suelo.

-Revisaré el antejardín y el patio nuevamente.- dijo Bella.

-Okey, yo iré a dentro.-

Estaba revisando cada mueble, cada rincón de la planta baja de la casa, cuando escuché un grito de Bella y salí corriendo hacia el antejardín.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!.- alcancé a gritar desesperado cuando llegué al costado de la casa y vi a Bella sentada a un costado de la pared de arbustos con Mía en sus brazos. Corrí a sentarme a su lado y tomé a Mía, que permanecía inmóvil.

-Iba pasando por acá y vi uno de sus zapatitos tirados, abrí un poco los arbustos y ahí estaba dormidita. Cuando revisamos en la tarde no estaba, seguramente hizo un movimiento mientras dormía y se le salió.- musitó Bella un tanto aliviada.

-¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió buscar entre los arbustos?.- dije reprochándome. –Vamos para adentro.- musité tomando de la mano a Bella.

-Ey, no te culpes así.- dijo Bella y me siguió adentro.

Entramos a la casa y arropamos bien a Mía, que aún seguía durmiendo. Le tomé la temperatura mientras Bella llamaba a la policía para disculparse y parar la búsqueda.

-¿Tiene algo?.- preguntó Bella mirando como sacaba el termómetro del cuerpo de mi bebe.

-Está bien, no le ha pasado nada, debe haberse dormido porque estaba agotada, se la llevó todo el día queriendo subirse a cada sillón y cama de la tienda.- dije sonriendo.

-Tendremos que ponerle GPS.- dijo Bella dejando escapar una risita.

-Y no es chiste. Ven acuéstate con nosotros, ha sido un día agotador.- musité haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Bella se acostara a mi lado.

-No preferirías que me pusiera del otro lado.- dijo antes de entrar a la cama.

-Quiero que me abraces.- dije dándome la vuelta y haciendo un puchero.

-Te amo.- dijo alcanzando mi boca. –Y ya voltéate si quieres que te abrace.- me regaño riéndose.

Bella abrazándome por la espalda y yo abrazando a nuestra hija. Estaba en medio de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida. Qué rico se sentía aspirar el olor de mi bebe, aunque ahora, luego de la magnífica siesta entre los arbustos, era una mezcla con pasto mojado. Nos quedamos dormidos por un largo rato hasta que Mía comenzó a demandar nuestra atención.

-Leche.- dejó escapar de su boquita junto a un bostezo.

-Iré yo.- dijo Bella y salió de la cama para ir a preparar el biberón.

-Hija, ¿te duele algo?.- le pregunté a Mía para esclarecer si es que se había caído a los arbustos o solo se había dormido, movió su cabecita en negación.

-Hambe (Hambre).- musitó.

-Ya viene mamá.- dije arreglándole los mechoncito de pelo que tenía en la cara y sacándole el chupete lleno de baba. –Mía, no debes dormir en cualquier parte, para eso está la cama y los brazos de mamá y papá, estábamos muy preocupados cariño.- musité y mi bebe me miró confundida e hizo un puchero, ya que al parecer hablé en un tono muy duro. –Ey, no llores, te amo.- dije tranquilizándola y sentándola en mí regazo. -¿Aún tienes sueño?.- pregunté empujándola suavemente hacia mi pecho y acareándole el cabello.

-Si.- susurró moviendo la cabecita. Estaba agotada, así que se tomaría la leche y dormiría de nuevo y hasta mañana.

Bella entró sin hacer demasiado ruido y se sentó con el biberón al lado donde hace un raro Mía dormía.

-¿Se lo das tú?.- preguntó pasándome el biberón.

-Bella puedes hacerlo también si quieres.-

-Lo sé, es que se ve tan cómoda ahí.- dijo avergonzada.

-Pon tu cabeza en mi hombro.- demandé y ella me hizo caso y juntos contemplamos como Mía se devoraba la leche y cerraba sus ojitos.

-El lunes Mía tiene cita con su pediatra por la tarde en San Francisco, para que veamos el tema de la lactancia.- musité acostando a Mía entre Bella y yo.

-¿En San Francisco?, pero entonces tú no…- dijo Bella confundida.

-Es el que la ha visto desde sus primeros días y me tomaré la tarde del lunes para ir con ustedes, sé que es importante para ti.- dije acariciando su cara.

-Edward, podríamos cambiar de pediatra a uno que esté más cerca.-

-No lo sé, me gusta ese. Luego discutiremos el tema, ahora descansemos porque mañana temprano debo ir al departamento y ayudar con la mudanza.-

Me levanté muy temprano, ya que debía llegar al departamento antes de que llegara el camión de la mudanza. Me duché y quería aprovechar de bañar a mi hija antes de irme. Entré a la habitación y Bella aún dormía, mientras que Mía estaba sentada sobre la cama y apenas me vio me estiró sus bracitos para que la cargara.

-Buenos días princesa.- dije tomándola en brazos y besando su cabecita.

-Ben día (Buenos días).- musitó aferrando sus manos a mi cuello y dándome besitos babosos en la mejilla.

-Amo tus besitos, pero ahora vamos a ir a darte un baño para que estés linda cuando mamá despierte.-

-Shiii.- chilló.

Senté a Mía sobre una encimera indicándole que no se moviera mientras le preparaba su bañera. Una vez que el agua estaba tibia procedí a sacarle el pijama de polar color rosado que traía puesto, las pantis, el pilucho, y el pañal, que estaba lleno. La pare dentro de la bañera y la ayudé a sentarse. Puso una mueca rara al sentir el contacto con el agua lo que me provocó mucha risa.

-Bien bebe, ahora inclina un poquito tu cabeza para atrás para mojarte el pelito.- dije e inmediatamente se estiro para atrás y la ayudé con mi otra mano. –Así está bien, eres una niña muy obediente e inteligente.- musité echándole ahora el shampoo de bebe.

La dejé un rato en la bañera con un raro peinado que le había hecho con el shampoo para ir a buscar la cámara a la pieza. Sabía que no se movería, ya que la había dejado jugando con sus monitos de Disney de goma, pero aún así fui rápido. Cuando volví seguía ahí.

-Sonríe a la cámara bebe.- musité y Mía inmediatamente se volteó y me dedicó una tierna sonrisa. –Ahora papi te va a pasar la esponjita y enjuagar.-

Terminé de bañarla y la envolví en su toalla de princesas que había echando a su bolso. La senté en la cama mientras buscaba su ropa y Bella comenzó a retorcerse y despertó.

-Buenos días princesa, veo que ya te han bañado.- dijo Bella tocando la pierna de Mía.

-Papii.- chilló Mía volteándose y recostándose sobre Bella.

-Tienes al mejor.- dijo dándole un besito en la cabeza. –Y ahora vas a dejar que te vista mientras yo te preparo el biberón.- susurró sentando a Mía en la cama y parándose a mi lado. –Te amo.-

Me quedé vistiendo a Mía y le puse unas calzas de algodón, ya que el día había amanecido helado. Una camisetita manga larga y un poleron con capucha muy abrigadito.

Dejé a Bella dándole el biberón a Mía mientras iba a preparar el desayuno. Hice café, té y waffles y los puse en una bandeja para subirlos al dormitorio, ya que era temprano y hacía frío. No había caso de que bajaran, prefería que se quedaran acostadas. Al llegar vi que nuevamente Mía estaba acurrucada en el pecho de su mamá y que ya se había tomado el biberón. Bella solo le hacía cariño en la cabecita.

-Edward yo creo que ella quiere.- comenzó a decir Bella, pero la interrumpí.

-Lo sé y es absolutamente normal, pero ya lo veremos mañana con el médico.- dije un poco duro.

Me senté en la cama y dejé la bandeja al medio. Mía se bajó de los brazos de su madre y comenzó a jugar en el piso con algunos juguetes que le habíamos comprado ayer junto con los muebles. Desayunamos prácticamente en silencio.

-Lo siento por hablarte así recién, solo que yo también estoy ansioso y un poco nervioso.- dije agachando la cabeza y parándome de la cama.

-Ey, está bien.- dijo tomando mi mano. –Solo trata de no hablarme así.-

-Te amo.- musité y me acerque a su lado para darle un beso antes de sacar la bandeja e irme al departamento. – Te llamaré cuando venga de vuelta.-

-Espero tu llamado.- dijo Bella parándose y tomando a Mía para llevarla de vuela a la cama.

Una vez empacada todas las cosas de Mía, mi ropa, la de Bella y algunos adornos, ya que la mayoría de las cosas eran del departamento, me subí a mi auto y le indiqué al chofer del camión de mudanza que me siguiera. Al llegar pude divisar a Bella junto a mi hija sentadas en el pasto delante del arbusto con forma de familia. Estaban leyendo un cuento y apenas Mía vio el auto intentó pararse, pero Bella la detuvo y la tomó en brazos.

Junto con los de mudanza bajé todas las cosas del camión, mientras Bella distraía a Mía con algunos juguetes para que no nos pasara lo mismo de ayer. Terminamos de entrar todas las cosas y con Bella armamos la cuna de Mía y pusimos algunos de sus muebles, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y debíamos cenar y darle el biberón a Mía. El resto lo arreglaríamos en la semana.

Le pusimos el pijama a Mía, le dimos el biberón y la acostamos ya dormida en su cuna, que la pusimos en nuestra habitación, ya que debíamos pintar su cuarto primero antes de trasladarla finalmente. Nos acurrucamos con Bella y nos quedamos dormidos, ya que mañana ella tenía que ir a la matrona y luego a hablar con la directora Denali, que la había mandado a llamar, para luego unirse a Mía y a mí en el almuerzo e irnos a San Francisco a ver al pediatra de mi bebe.

-Buenos días hermosa.- susurré dándole un besito en la cabeza a Bella.- Vuelve a dormir, yo le preparo el biberón a Mía y la llevó al jardín.- dije parándome de la cama.

-Me la acercas antes de irte.- me dijo mirándome con ojitos suplicantes.

-Claro amor, además ella querrá despedirse.-

Preparé el biberón, subí a dárselo y mientras se lo tomaba dentro de la cuna, me fui a duchar rápidamente. La cambie y nos fuimos, hoy comenzaría de nuevo la rutina y sería un día importante para Bella y Mía.

-Hazme saber cualquier cosa que pase, te amo y tranquila que todo estará bien.- le dije a Bella antes de irme.

-Aios mami (Adiós mami).- chilló Mía dándole un besito en la boca a Bella.

-Hasta luego bebe, pórtate bien. Nos vemos en unas horas, te amo.-

Llegamos a la empresa y me dirigí de la manito con Mía a la guardería, la dejé y le dije a las tías que me Bella la iba a venir a buscar a la hora de almuerzo como siempre, pero que no iba a regresar en la tarde. Me pasé el resto de la mañana revisando documentos e informes como era habitual y esperando impaciente alguna llamada de Bella para indicarme cómo le había ido con la matrona. Como no llamaba, me asuste y me puse inquieto, así que decidí llamarla.

-Aló Bella, estás bien?, porque no llamaste.- me apresuré a decir.

-Edward, yo lo siento.- dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Bella, ¿qué te han dicho?, ¿por qué estás así?. Bella, no llores.- dije al escuchar como comenzaba a llorar. –Todo estará bien.-

-Tengo miedo Edward, la doctora me dijo que era un poco complicado por la edad de Mía, ya que ella tal vez no entienda esto, que no se acostumbre. Yo le expliqué la situación, le dije que solo la había amamantado cuando nació y luego me sacaba la leche con un succionador hasta hace como 7 meses, ya que tenía mucha.- dijo sonando avergonzada. –Pero me dijo que era posible, absolutamente posible Edward y yo solo temo que Mía me rechacé.

-Bella, tranquila cariño. Tú has visto como Mía lo desea tanto como tú. ¿Qué más te dijo?.-

-Qué debía comenzar a estimular mis pechos nuevamente, haciendo que Mía succione de ellos o sino mediante un succionador y también que podía usar un suplementador para que se acostumbre. Edward, yo la lo he hecho.-

-¿Has hecho qué?.- interrumpí confundido.

-Me he sacado leche desde que vi que Mía se comportaba así y ayer cuando te fuiste le di un biberón y se la tomó, aunque al principio la rechazó, luego se la tomó toda.- dijo comenzando a llorar.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?.-

-Tenía miedo de hacerme ilusiones, quería saber lo que me decía la matrona primero.-

-Te entiendo, pero de todas formas debiste decírmelo, tú sabes que yo estaré ahí.-

-Lo sé amor y ahora voy para allá para que almorcemos y terminemos con esto.- dijo y colgó. Había comenzado a llorar de nuevo y no quería que la escuchara.

Llegó la hora de almuerzo y Bella con Mía en brazos irrumpieron en mi oficina. Bella tenía los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado.

-Papiii.- chilló mi pequeña al verme y estiró sus bracitos para que la cargara.

-Hola princesas.- dije tomando a Mía en brazos y dándole un beso en la boca a Bella.

Nos fuimos a almorzar al restaurant de siempre, esta vez junto a Emmett y Rose, no tocamos el tema, solo nos dedicamos a comer y a hablar de la reunión que habían tenido Rose y Bella con la directora Denali. Un tema del cual no había preguntado a Bella cuando la llamé.

-Así que les han ofrecido trabajo.- dijo Emmett muy animado.

-Sii, yo he dicho que sí.- dijo Rosalie casi saltando en su asiento de felicidad.

-Felicidades amor, serás una gran tía.- dijo Emmett besándola.

-Y ¿qué hay de ti Bella?.- señalé.

-Me lo estoy pensando aún.- dijo un poco pesada para mi gusto.

Terminamos de almorzar y nos fuimos en silencio hasta el aeropuerto. Mía se había dormido ya que era la hora de su siesta. Y con Bella solo nos sentamos y ella descanso su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Todo estará bien.- dije besándola en la cabeza.

-Eso espero.-

Llegamos a la consulta del Dr. Tanner y Bella me tomó muy nerviosa de la mano y golpeamos.

-¡Adelante!.- dijo emocionado. –Buenas tardes Edward y…-

-Bella.- musité.

-Un gusto, ¿cómo ha estado la niña?.- musitó.

-Muy bien, ni se ha resfriado.- dije orgulloso.

-Bien, tomen asiento por favor. Edward ya me ha planteado la situación y bueno, debo decir que relactar es absolutamente posible, siempre que ambas pongan de su parte, eso si los nutrientes ya no son los mismos, pero reforzará el vínculo madre-hija.-

-Bella fue a la matrona hoy.- interrumpí y el Dr. Le pidió a Bella que le contará con detalles todo.

Luego de que el Dr. Tanner le diera todas las indicaciones a Bella y cómo proceder, advirtiéndole que no era algo fácil y que se diera tan rápido, le indicó que se sacara la parte de arriba de su ropa para que comenzara con el paso más importante.

Mientras el Dr. Tanner revisaba a Mía, ayudé a Bella a subirse en la camilla y recostarse. Se sacó la blusa y el sostén y quedó completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Fui a buscar a Mía y le dije que ahora iría a recostarse con mamá.

Acerqué a Mía a la camilla y la recosté sobre el pecho de Bella, me miró confundida con sus grandes ojos verdes.


	26. De a poco

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Siento estar tardandome en publicar, he tenido cosas que hacer ¬¬ Gracias por los reviews, trato de responderlos todos, pero algunos no puedo porque no me sale la opción de responder :(, pero muchas gracias! :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :) y ya quedan poquitos capítulos porque no quiero forzar la historia jejej, serán los necesarios, no alargaré, pero espero comenzar otra :)**

**Xoxo**

* * *

Mía me miraba como esperando mi aprobación para hacer algo, le sonreí y ella se acurrucó cerca del corazón de Bella. Se quedó ahí tranquila un buen rato mientras Bella le hacía cariño en la cabecita y el Dr. Tanner y yo mirábamos desde una esquina.

-Le gusta sentir a su madre.- dijo el Dr. Tanner interrumpiendo mi momento.

-¿Usted cree que resulte?, es que solo veo que ella está ahí y no se mueve.-

-Es cosa de tiempo, la niña debe acostumbrarse, tal vez no sepa que es lo que debe hacer o cómo, es un poco distinto a los biberones.-

-¿Deberíamos explicarle?.- musité confuso.

-Lo ideal sería que se diera de manera natural, pero si no, creo que deberían buscar una forma de decirle.- dijo el Dr. Tanner, pero no alcanzó a terminar la idea, ya que escuchamos un susurro, que nos hizo desviar la atención.

-¡Edward mira!.- susurró Bella e inmediatamente me acerqué a su lado. Puse mi cabeza en su hombro y pude ver como Mía ponía su boquita en el pecho izquierdo de Bella. Era una imagen hermosa. El Dr. Tanner le indicó a Bella que ayudará a Mía apretando su pecho con una de sus manos, mientras la sostenía con el otro. Bella un poco tímida siguió las instrucciones y mi bebe comenzó a tratar de succionar.

-Bella, cariño no llores, esto es hermoso.- dije dándole un besito en la cabeza cuando vi que lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Nunca pensé que sería posible.- dijo mirándome con sus ojitos brillosos.

Mía parecía estar tratando de tomar, pero a juzgar por su carita le estaba costando y se puso a llorar.

-Mami, no pedo (Mami no puedo).- comenzó a decir entre sollozos.

-Está bien bebe, pero no llores.- le dijo Bella acurrucándola en su pecho y Mía comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco, pero aún caían lagrimitas por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué sena? (¿Qué suena?).- preguntó mi bebe con su vocecita quebrada por el llanto y apuntando con su dedito el pecho de su madre.

-Es mi corazón mi amor, tú también tienes uno ahí.- dijo Bella apuntando el corazón de Mía y ella dejó escapar una risita producto de la cosquilla que le dio el contacto con Bella. Luego volvió a acurrucarse.

-Me usta (Me gusta).- murmuró Mía colocando su carita en el pecho de Bella nuevamente.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero tengo otros pacientes.- dijo el Dr. Tanner un poco avergonzado por arruinar el momento.

-Oh, está bien, ven cariño, mami debe vestirse.- dije sacando a Mía del lado de Bella y ella comenzó a hacer un puchero.

-No queo, queo domi con mami (No quiero, quiero dormir con mi mami).- decía enojada, retorciéndose en mis brazos y estirando sus bracitos hacia donde Bella.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa podrás volver a dormir con Bella, pero ahora debemos irnos, el Dr. Tanner debe atender a otros niñitos y no hagas berrinche.- le dije a Mía. Ella lo entendió, aunque con un poco de pena se acurrucó en mi hombro mientras Bella se vestía.

-Fue un gusto verlos y recuerden estimularla varias veces al día hasta que encuentre la técnica.- dijo el Dr. Tanner cuando se despidió.

Nos fuimos al aeropuerto en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, sino que no sabíamos cómo expresar lo que estábamos sintiendo. Mía se había dormido de nuevo, lo que significaba que en la noche iba a estar un poco hiperactiva. Iba aún apoyando su cabecita en mi hombro y con Bella íbamos de la mano.

Habíamos pensado en pasar por la casa de mi padres, ya que estábamos ahí mismo, pero ya se nos estaba haciendo tarde, así que decidimos dejarlo para el fin de semana.

Llegamos a la casa y Mía justo despertó cuando Bella le estaba cambiando los pañales para ponerle el pijama.

-¿Cómo estás bebe?.- dijo Bella haciéndole cosquillas en los pies a Mía. -¿Quieres jugar un ratito?.-

-Shiii- Chilló Mía mostrando sus pocos dientes.

Bella terminó de cambiar a Mía y nos sentamos los tres a jugar en la cama. Tuve que hacer vocecitas de niña muy ridículas mientras jugaba y Mía se retorcía de la risa. Era adorable de ver.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y Mía comenzó a bostezar, así que decidí bajar a hacerle el biberón mientras Bella guardaba los juguetes de mi hija. Cuando subí, estaban las dos en la cama sentadas esperándome. Bella acababa de contarle un cuento a Mía.

-¿Y si lo intentamos de nuevo?.- dijo Bella mirando la mano con la que traía el biberón. Mía estaba distraída mirando el cuento cerrado sobre la cama.

-Está bien, pero le quitaremos la parte de arriba del pijama para que haya un mejor contacto, más apego y la taparemos con un mantita para que no le dé aire.-

-Gracias por apoyarme en esto.- dijo Bella un poco emocionada y me acerqué a su lado.

-Te amo.- dije besando su pelo y acurrucándola un poco.

-Mía, bebe, acércate.- dijo Bella y nuestra hija gateo hasta nosotros y nos abrazo.

-¿Quieres sentir el corazón de mami otra vez?.- le pregunté tomando una de sus manitos.

-Shiiii.- chilló feliz.

-Entonces enderézate para sacarte la camisetita y te vas donde Bella.- dije y Mía se incorporó y alzó sus bracitos para que le sacara la camiseta.

Bella mientras abrió las tapas y se metió debajo. Una vez que Mía estaba lista, Bella la tomó en brazos y se la acercó al pecho tapándola con el cubrecama.

-Te amo- le susurraba mientras le acariciaba el pelo a mi hija que estaba exactamente como en la tarde, acurrucada escuchando el corazón de Bella.

Después de un rato en esa posición, Bella la movió un poco y Mía volvió a intentar succionar, pero no le resultaba, no tenía la suficiente fuerza, pesé a que Bella la ayudaba. Se puso a llorar como en la tarde y decidimos darle su biberón, se lo tomó en los brazos de Bella y se quedó dormida sobre su pecho. Después de un rato Bella la dejó en la cuna, se puso la blusa y se acostó de espaldas a mí. Yo sabía que estaba triste, pero no podía hacer nada y la abracé por la espalda para dormir.

-Amor, lo intentaremos todas las veces que sea posible, ya verás como Mía lo logrará.- dije besando su hombro.

-Me frustra verla así.- dijo Bella comenzando a llorar.

-A mí también, pero ya verás que dentro de unos días lo lograran. No me gusta verte así.- dije tomándola delicadamente por la cintura, pero lo suficiente para darle la vuelta y quedar cara a cara con ella. –Ey, escucha, no eres menos mamá por no hacer esto, no te sientas mal.- dije tomando su cara entre mis manos.

-Te amo.- musitó aferrándose a mi pecho antes de quedarse dormida.

Pasaron al menos tres días más en que Mía no podía succionar bien, pero Bella ahora estaba más tranquila, ya no lloraba porque entendió que eso tomaba un poco de tiempo. Igualmente reforzaron su vínculo, Mía estaba fascinada cada vez que la poníamos sobre el pecho de Bella. Estaba maravillada con el sonido de su corazón. Un día llegué a la casa y me encontré con una linda sorpresa. Cuando entré no escuché ruido alguno, lo cual era raro ya que siempre que llegaba estaba Mía en el salón jugando y Bella mirando desde la cocina mientras preparaba algo para la cena. Subí corriendo las escaleras asustado y cuando llegué a la pieza, me quedé parado en el marco de la puerta maravillado por lo que estaba pasando.

Bella estaba apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, desnuda de la cintura para arriba, amamantando a Mía, quien tenía sus ojitos cerrados y sus manitos apretando el pecho izquierdo de Bella. Parecía que al fin había podido succionar de forma correcta. Bella la miraba con ternura y acariciaba su cabello.

-Hola amor, no te había visto, acércate.- dijo Bella mirándome con ternura.

-¿Cómo pasó?.- pregunté emocionado y poniendo mi cabeza en el hombro derecho de Bella.

-Como todos los días, solo le dije que lo hiciera como si fuera su chupete y creo que resultó.- decía Bella sin dejar de contemplar a Mía.

-Es maravilloso.-

Estuvimos en silencio y solo contemplando hasta que Mía acabo de tomar leche y abrió sus ojitos.

-¿Ya acabaste bebe?.- le preguntó Bella y mi bebe asintió con su cabecita.

-Mi usta leche mamá (Me gusta la leche de mi mamá).- chilló Mía incorporándose y estirándome los brazos para que la cargara.

-Qué bueno bebe.- dijo Bella dándole un besito en la cabeza y poniéndose la blusa nuevamente.

-¿Me echaste de menos princesa?.- le pregunté a Mía arreglando su pelito.

-Siii.- chilló y se colgó de mi cuello para llenarme de besos.

-Edward.- dijo Bella sentándose nuevamente a nuestro lado. –He tomado una decisión.-

-¿Qué ocurre?.- pregunté preocupado esperando lo peor.

-No aceptaré el trabajo, no por ahora.- dijo sin preámbulos.

-Pero, ¿por qué?, es lo que siempre has querido.- musité confundido.

-Las cosas han cambiado.- dijo tajante. –Me gustaría, solo si a ti te parece, quedarme en casa cuidando a Mía, yo podría enseñarle lo mismo que en el jardín.- musitó agachando la cabeza. –Me gustaría aprovechar al máximo el tiempo con ella.-

-Si es lo que quieres, claro que estoy de acuerdo, pero antes debes prometerme algo.- dije dejando escapar una sonrisa.

-Dime.-

-Quiero que vengan todos los días a almorzar conmigo, no me gusta tenerla lejos demasiado tiempo y a ti tampoco.- dije dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Es por eso que te amo.- dijo devolviéndome el beso. –Ahora, bajaré a hacer la cena antes de que se haga demasiado tarde.- dijo parándose de la cama y dejándonos a mi bebe y a mí solos en la habitación.

-¿Quieres jugar un rato con papá bebe? O prefieres ver una película.- dije separándola de mí y sentándola en la cama para ver su carita.

-¡Pedicula! (Película).- chilló aplaudiendo.

-Okey princesa, entonces te pondré una chaqueta y bajaremos al salón para no estar tan lejos de mamá.- dije tomándola en brazos.

Vimos Alvin y las ardillas nuevamente, amaba como se reía con esos monitos y luego cenamos relativamente tranquilos, ya que Mía constantemente nos pedía que le diéramos de comer de nuestros platos, a lo cual accedíamos entre risas. "Papi ame, teno hambe" (Papi dame, tengo hambre), decía cada vez tocándose la barriguita con sus pequeñas manitos y poniendo cara de pena. Montaba todo un show.

Terminamos de cenar y me ofrecí a lavar los platos mientras Bella subía a cambiarle el pañal a Mía, habíamos decidido que luego de este fin de semana le enseñaríamos a nuestra bebe a avisar para ir al baño, ya que usaba muchos pañales. Terminé y subí arriba con mis dos amores. Nos acostamos los tres a descansar, ya que era relativamente temprano y vimos una película de niños. Luego de un rato mi pequeño angelito ya estaba dormida y la pusimos en su cuna. Nos acurrucamos con Bella y nos dormimos. Planeábamos ir al día siguiente a la casa de mis padres.

Fuimos ese fin de semana donde mis padres, quienes se pusieron felices de vernos y mamá apoyo a Bella en su decisión de volver a amamantar a Mía. Tuvieron una larga charla y Bella volvió a darme las gracias por permitirle entrar en mi vida nuevamente. Fuimos a la casa de mis abuelos y anduvimos a caballo con Bella, Mía quería subirse con nosotros, quería que anduviéramos los tres y luego de un rato largo insistiendo le dijimos que si y dimos un pequeño paseo. Alice nos tomó algunas fotos. Jasper no había podido acompañarnos, ya que tenía muchas cosas para la Universidad, así que Alice se dedicó a molestarnos un poco.

Al volver a Los Ángeles fuimos a la casa de los padres de Bella por sus cosas. Tuvimos una grata corta estadía. Trataron muy bien a Mía, de hecho Renee jugó con ella mientras yo ayudaba a empacar a Bella. Cenamos allá y fue todo mejor de lo que pensé, de hecho Renee ni se molestó cuando Mía botó un poco de helado en la alfombra de la sala. De verdad mi hija la había cambiar para bien y me enorgullecía eso.

Llegamos a casa agotados, solo a tirarnos a la cama para dormir, no sin antes que Bella amamantara a Mía, que ya se estaba comenzando a inquietar porque quería tomar leche.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron de forma similar. Mía ya se había acostumbrado a tomar leche del pecho de Bella. Ya no estaba yendo al jardín y Bella le enseñaba en casa. Todos los días me sorprendía con nuevos dibujitos, estaba mejorando sus rayitas y estábamos muy orgullosos de ella. Tenía su habitación llena de estrellitas que le daba Bella por hacer bien su tarea. Le habíamos enseñado también a avisar cuando quisiera hacer pis y yo le compré un orinal rosado de barbie para que se familiarizara con el baño. Al principio lo rechazó como todo niño, pero luego, cuando se dio cuenta que era de barbie no hubo problema. Le habíamos comprado unas sandalias de goma, ya que olvidaba avisar y se hacía en los pantalones, no queríamos que estropeara sus zapatitos. A los pocos días ya solo usaba el pañal para dormir la siesta y en la noche. Había aprendido muy rápido. Eso si nos avisaba a cada rato que quería ir al baño, solo para sentarse en su trono rosado. Bueno y cada vez que salíamos teníamos que ponerle pañal, ya que solo le gustaba su baño.

Ya faltaba poco para que mi pequeña princesa cumpliera los dos años, así que Alice y mamá vinieron a Los Ángeles. Insistieron en que Bella se fuera a quedar con ellas al departamento para planificar mejor las cosas, de modo que Mía y yo nos quedamos solos.


	27. Cumpleaños

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Siento estar tardandome en publicar, he tenido cosas que hacer ¬¬ Gracias por los reviews, trato de responderlos todos, pero algunos no puedo porque no me sale la opción de responder :(, pero muchas gracias! :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :) y ya quedan poquitos capítulos porque no quiero forzar la historia jejej, serán los necesarios, no alargaré, pero espero comenzar otra :)**

**Xoxo**

* * *

Un día antes del cumpleaños de Mía, estábamos los dos solos en casa, como no lo estábamos desde que Bella volvió a nuestras vidas. Mi bebe estaba jugando en la alfombra del salón con un par de crayones que le había comprado Bella, este último tiempo le encantaba dibujar. Yo estaba recostado en el sillón observándola con ternura mientras ojeaba de vez en cuando el periódico. ¿Cómo se puede amar tanto a una personita tan pequeña?, me preguntaba de vez en cuando. Isabella no estaba en casa, ya que había ido con Alice y mi madre al centro comercial a comprar un par de cosas que faltaban para el cumpleaños, que esta vez se celebraría en nuestra casa, por lo que el patio ya estaba lleno de toda clase de juegos para bebes.

-Papi, mia (Papi, mira).- dijo mi hija parándose de la alfombra para mostrarme una hojita con su reciente dibujito. –Mami, papi y Mía.- dijo señalando las rayitas que había en la hoja.

-Es hermoso bebe.- dije emocionado y tomándola en brazos para sentarla en mis piernas y llenarla de besos. –¿Mía recuerdas tu cumpleaños pasado?.- pregunté acariciando su cabecita. Ni si quiera estaba seguro que ella supiera que es un cumpleaños, pues era tan pequeña. Mía solo me miró confundida, pero dándome una linda sonrisa. –Habían muchos niñitos y juegos.- proseguí.

-Ato (Auto).- dijo tomando mi cara con sus pequeñas manitos para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Si amor, el auto rosado que te regale y está en la casa de los abuelos para que lo uses allá.- me apresuré a decir antes de que se pusiera a protestar porque lo quería usar.

-Siiii.- chilló feliz y soltándome la cara.

-Mañana lo celebraremos de nuevo, porque ya estás más grande bebe.- dije bajándola de mi regazo y parándola frente al sillón. –Como has crecido corazón, cada día te pareces más a Bella.- dije para mí.

-Mía gande (Mía grande).- chilló orgullosa y aplaudiéndose a si misma.

-Ni te lo creas tanto eh, que sigues siendo mi bebe.-

-No, Mía gande (No, Mía grande).- protestó.

-Si eres tan grande, entonces papi ya no te pondrá el pijama ni te hará el biberón ahora que mamá no está.- dije ocultando una sonrisa al ver que se estaba enojando.

-No, Mía bebe.- dijo abriendo sus grandes ojos y estirándome sus bracitos para que la tomara.

-¿Segura?.- dije reprimiendo la risa.

-Siii, Mía bebe.- dijo con los ojitos llorosos y comenzando a hacer un puchero.

-Okey, tú ganas. Ven acá Mía mía.- dije alzándola y abrazándola para que supiera que todo estaba bien.

-Papi ti quiedo (Papi, te quiero).- dijo entre bostezos.

-Yo te amo bebe y vamos a preparar el biberón para ir a dormir, que mañana será un día agotador.-

-Bibedón? (¿Biberón?).- dijo confundida, hace tiempo que ya prácticamente no lo usaba. –Y mami onde ta? (Y mami ¿dónde está?).-

-Mami fue a comprar con la abuela Esme y la tía Alice, así que llegará más tarde.- dije arreglándole un mechón de pelo que tenía en la cara.

-Ah…mmm pedo domi contigo? (Ah…mmm ¿puedo dormir contigo?).- preguntó mirándome con ternura.

-Claro mi amor, pero ya desde el lunes comenzaras a dormir todos los días en tu cuarto, excepto las siestas si quieres.- dije y Mía asintió con la cabeza.

Fui a prepararle el biberón y subimos a la pieza. Le puse el pañal para dormir y su pijama rosado con coronas blancas. Nos metimos en la cama y le pase su biberón, que agarro con sus manitos mientras ponía su cabecita en mi pecho.

-Toma papi.- dijo con poquitas ganas apenas se terminó de tomar la leche. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

-Te amo y ya voltéate para que te puedas dormir.- dije ayudándola a ponerse de ladito junto a mí.

Mía se durmió de inmediato y me puse a pensar en lo que le había dicho en su anterior cumpleaños _"¡Bebe, tú no tienes menor suerte que ellos por no tener a tu mamá contigo, eres la niña más querida del mundo y nunca te sientas diferente por ello!". _ Recuerdo que en ese tiempo aún me afectaba la ausencia de Bella y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar cuando mi bebe creciera y se diera cuenta, pero ahora, en su segundo cumpleaños, tenía a su mamá con ella, que la quería más que a nada en el mundo. Eso me emocionaba.

-Eres mi vida.- susurré acariciando su pelito.

Pase todo el siguiente rato antes de que Bella llegara recordando lo que habíamos hecho la última semana, como habíamos dejado la casa. La pieza de mi bebe la habíamos pintado blanca y no rosada como su anterior habitación. Tenía algunos muebles de la antigua pieza y unos nuevos, que eran blancos con rosas claritas de color rosadas. Era toda una pieza de señorita. Renee para sorpresa de todos le había regalado una casa de muñecas gigante, que ocupaba la mitad de una pared y era el doble de alto de mi hija. Cuando Mía rasgo el papel con ayuda de Bella y Mía, quedó sorprendida al igual que todos y corrió a abrazar a su abuela, quien recibió sus besitos y abrazos gustosa. Bella y Renee se estaban llevando muy bien, como si nunca nada hubiese pasado.

Nuestra habitación era sencilla, una cama de 2 plazas y media para poder dormir cómodos los tres, detrás de la cual había un gran cuadro cubriendo la pared donde salíamos Mía, Bella y yo. Era una foto que nos sacamos el día después que le dijimos a Mía que Bella era su mamá, cuando casi nos pilla besándonos y nos quedamos jugando un buen rato. Teníamos una pieza, dentro de la pieza, que era como un gran armario, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía tanta ropa, pero era mejor para organizar. Un par de sillones y un televisor para ver películas con Mía. Bella me había insistido en que pusiera el cuadro que tenía en el departamento, el de la primera foto con mi bebe en la pieza, pero me negué, no quería que ella recordara que no estuvo ahí, así que lo puse en mi estudio.

El pasillo lo llenamos eso si de fotos de Mía cuando era una bebe, su primer cumpleaños, cuando le salieron sus primeros dientecitos, cuando empezó a caminar, cuando se sentó en su orinal por primera vez, Mía y Bella durmiendo, los tres durmiendo y muchas más. Yo quería poner una en que salía Bella amamantando a Mía, ya que era una fotografía hermosa, pero muy personal, así que decidimos ponerla en un rinconcito de nuestro baño. El living y el comedor eran de un estilo colonial. El living tenía una gran chimenea que sin duda usaríamos esta navidad. Era una casa muy acogedora, ideal para niños, a la piscina le habíamos puesto vallas de seguridad para que no ocurriera percance alguno.

Recorriendo mentalmente nuestra casa estaba cuando mi adorada mujer llegó.

-Ey, pegado de nuevo.- dijo parada en el marco de la puerta y yo solo sonreí. –Voy a apagar abajo y subo a dormir con ustedes, estoy muerta, Alice me ha hecho recorrer todo el centro.- dijo riéndose y saliendo de la habitación.

-Hasta cansada te ves hermosa.- dije apenas entró en la habitación de nuevo.

-Tonto, te amo.- musitó acercándose para darme un tierno beso en los labios. –Y, ¿cómo ha estado?.- dijo acariciándole la cabecita a Mía.

-Bien, hace un rato estábamos hablando e insistió en que ya era grande y no un bebe. Hubieses visto su carita cuando le dije que entonces ya no le haría el biberón ni le pondría su pijama.- musité dejando escapar una risa y Bella que estaba cambiándose el pijama volteo a verme fingiendo enojo.

-Edward siempre la haces enojar.- dijo frunciéndome el ceño, pero sonriendo.

-No quiero que deje de ser mi bebe.- dije haciendo un puchero.

-No pasará eso amor, siempre será nuestro bebe.- dijo acercándose, ya con el pijama puesto, al lado de Mía. –Estoy nerviosa.- prosiguió.

-¿Por qué?.-

-Es el primer cumpleaños que pasaré con ustedes y no sé, quiero hacerlo bien.- musitó un poco apenada.

-Serás perfecta, eres la mejor mamá que Mía puede tener.- musité pasando una mano por detrás de Mía y alcanzándola para acercarla a nosotros.

Esa noche dormimos abrazados los tres, Mía no se despegó de mí en toda la noche. Al otro día nos despertó una llamada por teléfono de Alice que ya se encontraba afuera de la casa impaciente por comenzar a ordenar todo.

-Alice por qué no avisaste que vendrías tan temprano.- le regañé.

-Pensé que con el "Bella nos vemos mañana" bastaría.- dijo riendo. –Y ya deja de alegar y ábreme de una vez.-

-Ya bajo.- dije y corté.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo?.- preguntó Bella amablemente.

-No amor, alimenta a Mía mejor, que acaba de despertar.- dije dándole un besito en la cabeza a ambas. –Buenos días princesa, feliz cumpleaños.- susurré al oído de mi hija que se estaba estirando.

-Ven acá pequeñuela, feliz cumpleaños- le dijo Bella tomándola en brazos y llenándola de besitos. -¿Quieres tomar leche eh?.- le preguntó al ver que Mía le estaba bajando de a poco la parte de arriba del pijama.

-Siii.- chilló mi bebe.

-Te amo.- le dijo Bella acomodándola en su pecho para comenzar a darle leche y yo salí a abrirle a Alice que debe estar esperando un poco furiosa.

-Ey hermanita, veo que Jasper no te ha visitado, por eso has venido a molestar tan temprano.- dije conteniendo la risa para parecer serio y abrazándola.

-Tonto.- dijo entrando y dándome un codazo. –Jasper fue por el regalo de mi princesa y vendrá en unas horas.-

-Veo que lo tienes completamente dominado.-musité cerrando la puerta y ajuntándome la risa. Alice solo me miró con gracia.

-¿Dónde está Bella?.- preguntó comenzando a subir la escalera.

-Creo que ya lo sabes.- musité al ver que ya estaba casi arriba. –Preparare el desayuno mientras.- grité para que me escuchara.

-Ya, bajaremos enseguida.- gritó mi pequeña hermanita.

Preparé café, té y tostadas, algo liviano ya que en la tarde de seguro comeríamos mucho. Terminé de arreglar la mesa de la cocina y aún no bajaban, así que decidí subir a buscarlas. Estaba solo Alice y mi bebe en la cama.

-¿Y Bella?.- pregunté extrañado.

-Ya estoy acá.- dijo saliendo del baño.

-Ya, vamos a desayunar para comenzar a terminar de ordenar todo antes de que lleguen los invitados.- dijo Alice parándose de la cama con Mía en brazos.

-Alice son las 9am y están citados a las 3 de la tarde.- dijo Bella conteniendo la risa.

-Mejor adelantada que atrasada.- dijo mi hermana saliendo y de la pieza y la seguimos pisándole los talones.

Desayunamos relativamente tranquilos, ya que Alice se encargaba de apurarnos, estaba más nerviosa y ansiosa que nosotros que somos los padres. Apenas terminamos Alice le indicó a Bella que se fuera a duchar y que ella lavaría los platos mientras. A mí me mando prácticamente a jugar con mi hija, lo cual no me molestaba. Una vez que Bella estuvo lista subí a bañar a mi bebe para cambiarle ropa mientras Bella, Alice y mamá que acababa de llegar recibían las últimas cosas que faltaban, que era la comida, ya que lo demás lo habían puesto ayer.

-¿Estás feliz bebe?.- le pregunté mientras le pasaba la esponja con jabón.

-Siii.- chilló feliz y aplaudiendo con sus manitos mojadas, por lo que me dejó empapado.

-Te amo y ya te sacaré del agua o terminaras con la piel de abuelito.- dije ayudándola a pararse e indicándole sus manitos que ya comenzaban a arrugarse.

-Oh oh.- dijo poniendo su boquita de patito.

La sequé con cuidado, aún era muy frágil para mí y la vestí hermosa. Le puse pañales porque no quería que mojará la ropa que le acababa de poner y quería sobre todo que la pasara bien hoy y que no se preocupara de ir al baño. Le puse un vestido de princesa que le había comprado Bella, ya que entre ellas habían acordado que los niñitos debían ir disfrazados. Le puse una corona que le compré para que quedara claro quién era la princesa de la fiesta. Algo muy infantil de mi parte, pero ella estaba feliz.

Bajamos y nos quedamos viendo una película, ya que no me dejaron ayudar en nada otra vez. Cerca de la 1 de la tarde llegó Jasper con una caja un poco grande y la dejamos en el patio donde iban a estar los demás regalos. También llegó papá con su regalo y se sentó a mi lado a jugar con Mía. Al rato llegó Emmett, Rose y los padres de Bella. Ahora solo faltaban los invitados pequeños. Estaban invitados todos los niñitos de ambas guarderías a las que había asistido Mía. Sin duda iba a ser el triple de niños que en el último cumpleaños, por suerte estaba Bella y Rose para manejar la situación.

Una vez que llegaron todos los niñitos nos acercamos a una mesa que habíamos puesto en el patio para cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a Mía. Era una mesa realmente enorme y rodeada de niñitos con sus padres. Una vez que terminó eso, repartimos la torta y el patio se llenó de niñitos con sus disfraces manchados por la torta de chocolate. Se veían adorables y mi bebe era la más adorable con su carita llena de dulce.

-Eres un amor pequeñuela.- dije tomándola sorpresivamente en brazos y luego bajándola para que siguiera jugando con sus amiguitos. Se veía feliz, ya que hace algunas semanas que no los veía.

-Está feliz.- susurró Bella abrazándome por la espalda.

-Cómo no estarlo si tiene a la mejor mamá y la mejor familia.- dije volteándome para besarla.

-Ey, hay niños presentes.- musitó devolviéndome el beso.

Dejamos un rato nuestra burbuja y fuimos a charlar con los demás invitados. Alice estaba encantada jugando con los niñitos y Jasper la miraba con amor.

-¿Y cuándo?.- pregunté a Jasper apuntando a Alice que jugaba con los niñitos. Bella y Rose se le habían unido. –Mía necesita alguien con quien jugar.- dije dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Mmm.- susurró. El pobre Jasper no sabía que decir.

-Descuida Jas, hay tiempo.- dije tranquilizándolo.

Nos quedamos un buen rato contemplando como nuestras mujeres jugaban con los niños mientras hablábamos de la vida. Llegó la hora de abrir los regalos y Alice era la más emocionada, más que mi hija. Bella se agachó al lado de nuestra princesa para ayudarla a abrir los regalos mientras yo me encargaba de pasárselos y Alice tomaba fotos. El primero que abrió fue el de Alice y Jasper, que insistió en que lo hiciera. Era una caja más o menos grande, por lo que entre todos ayudamos y en su interior había al menos unas 15 muñecas distintas. Mi bebe se quedó mirando con una gran O en su boquita como si no creyera que todas esas muñecas eran para ella.

-Muchas muñecas para mi hermosa muñeca.- dijo Alice pasándole la cámara fotográfica a Jasper para tomar a Mía en brazos y tomarse una foto.

-¡Gacias! (Gracias).-chilló Mía feliz y llenado de besitos a mi hermana.

-De nada corazón y ahora sigue abriendo tus regalitos.- dijo bajándola.

El siguiente fue el de Emmett y Rose, que también era un poco grande, era un sillón pequeño con forma de trono, era rosado y hermoso y Mía se sentó ahí para abrir sus demás regalos. "Soy la reina", dijo apenas lo vio. Luego abrió el de mis padres, que era un relicario de oro en forma de corazón y que en su interior tenía una foto de ella solita y una de los tres. Lo guardamos, porque si se lo poníamos lo podía perder sin querer. Abrió los demás regalos que le fascinaron hasta que finalmente llegó al de Bella y al mío. Bella le había comprado un estante para libros con forma de unicornio, era hermoso y Mía quedó fascinada. Intentó subirse varias veces, hasta que le enseñamos, con unos cuentos que le habían regalado, que era para ponerlos ahí, no para subirse. Finalmente abrió el mío que era un atril con un set completo de pinturas y temperas al agua. Quedó fascinada y Bella me miró con el ceño fruncido, ya que ella iba a ser la que tuviera que lidiar a diario con Mía cuando quisiera pintar hasta las paredes. Solo agaché los hombros y ella se rió.

Entramos los regalos mientras Mía jugueteaba con los demás niñitos y algunos regalos. Pusimos la piñata y de repente eran muchos niños en el piso recogiendo dulces, parecían hormigas. Ya cerca de las 8 de la noche se fueron todos los invitados excepto mi familia y la de Bella, quienes se quedaron un rato más y nos ayudaron a ordenar porque mañana temprano iban a venir a buscar los juegos inflables. Una vez que terminamos, cenamos adentro y se retiraron dejándonos solos a los tres. Mía ya estaba a punto de dormirse, estaba exhausta, así que Bella subió con ella para cambiarla y darle la leche. Cuando subí, después de haber apagado todo, Mía ya se había dormido en los brazos de Bella. La llevé a su pieza para acostarla en la cuna. La arrope bien y encendí el parlante para bebes que alguien nos había regalado, así podría escuchar mejor si algo le pasaba. Dejé media abierta la puerta y me dirigí a mi habitación. Ahí estaba Bella, ya con el pijama puesto y recostada en la cama. Me metí en el baño para lavarme los dientes y sacarme la ropa de diario.

-Edward, ¿qué haces?.- dijo ruborizándose cuando se dio cuenta que había salido desnudo del baño.

-Hacerte mía ahora.- dije acercándome a la cama y tirando de a poco para atrás las tapas que la cubrían.

-Ya soy tuya.- dijo tomando con sus manos mi cabeza y dándome un intenso beso.

-Quítate eso.- ordené apuntando su pijama.

-Quítamelo tú.- desafío.

Hicimos el amor como no lo hacíamos desde que concebimos a nuestra hija. Era la segunda vez para ambos y entrelazando nuestros cuerpos demostramos que siempre habíamos pertenecido el uno al otro.

-Te amo.- musitó mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, que descansaba en su pecho.

-Más que a mi vida.- musité dándome vuelta para besarla y comenzar la segunda ronda.


	28. Vacaciones y algo más

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Siento estar tardandome en publicar, he tenido cosas que hacer ¬¬ Gracias por los reviews, trato de responderlos todos, pero algunos no puedo porque no me sale la opción de responder :(, pero muchas gracias! :)

PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie** **Meyer**.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :) y ya quedan poquitos capítulos porque no quiero forzar la historia jejej, serán los necesarios, no alargaré, pero espero comenzar otra :)**

**Xoxo**

* * *

Al día siguiente desperté de un salto cuando escuché que algo tocaba el suelo. Me asusté y me incorporé de inmediato para salir corriendo al cuarto de Mía, pero un alivio recorrió mi cuerpo cuando la vi paradita en el marco de la puerta con su chupete en la boca y rasgándose los ojitos. Menos mal que traía puesta la parte de abajo del pijama.

-Papi.- dijo soñolienta al ver que me estaba parando.

-Ven acá tesoro, me asustaste.- dije extendiéndole mis brazos para que se acercará. Fue hacia mi lado despacito, pero antes recogió la muñeca que se le había caído al suelo. –Tienes sueño aún eh?.- musité acurrucándola en mis brazos y ella asintió con su cabecita. –Bien, acomódate aquí.- dije indicando a un lado de Bella.- Papá irá al baño y vuelve para que sigamos durmiendo.-

Salí del baño y Mía ya se había quedado dormida, aún con el chupete en su boquita y abrazando a Bella, que parece no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Ayer había quedado agotada después de todo el cumpleaños. Me acosté al lado de mi bebe y dormimos por al menos tres horas más, cuando volvió a despertarme, está vez también despertó a Bella.

-¡Pipí!, ¡pipí!.- comenzó a decir a la vez que se retorcía en la cama y Bella se levantó y la llevó hasta el orinal que estaba en su habitación. Yo cerré mis ojos un minuto más hasta que unas pequeñas manitos se posaron en mi cara.

-Te amo.- me susurró antes de darme un besito baboso en la mejilla.

-Yo también bebe.- dije devolviéndole el besito y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas para oír el ruidito de su risa que tanto amaba.

-Ey par de risueños, estoy acá.- dijo Bella poniéndose las manos en la cintura fingiendo celos.

-¡Mami ven!.- chilló Mía estirándole los bracitos para que se uniera a las risas con nosotros.

Nos quedamos en la cama regaloneando al menos una hora más, hasta que Mía comenzó a ponerse odiosa porque tenía hambre. Bella le dio leche mientras yo bajé a preparar el desayuno. Quedaba aún mucha comida del cumpleaños, así que solo hice té. Comimos con Bella en silencio mirándonos de vez en cuando y acordándonos de la noche anterior. Mía permanecía en su sillita concentrada en el trozo de torta que tenía frente a ella. Tenía sus manitos todas pegajosas y con Bella solo nos reíamos.

Terminamos nuestro dulce desayuno y me quedé limpiando los restos de torta que habían tirados por el piso. Lave la loza y pase un trapo. Después subí y Mía ya estaba bañadita y con una toallita sentada sobre su cama. Bella estaba buscándole ropa en su armario.

-Bella, voy a ducharme mientras.- grité desde la puerta de la habitación de mi hija.

-Claro amor, así luego juegas con Mía mientras yo me arreglo. Alice llamó y dijo que vendrían por la tarde para ver el tema de las vacaciones.- gritó de vuelta.

-Oh ya veo.- susurré para mí caminando hacia el baño. Había olvidado absolutamente las vacaciones.

Me vestí, jugué con Mía mientras Bella se duchaba. Esperamos en el salón mientras venían a recoger las cosas del cumpleaños y luego pensamos en ir a comer afuera, pero nos dimos cuenta que aún quedaba mucha comida, así que nos dimos un gran festín. Luego con la panza llena nos sentamos los tres en el sofá a descansar. Mía duró solo un ratito con nosotros y se paró a dibujar e su atril, que habíamos dejado junto a la ventana para que pintara mirando hacía el antejardín. Estuvo tranquilita un rato, hasta que de repente se acercó a nosotras con el pincel y me rayó la mano.

-Mía, ¿qué haces?.- la reprendió Bella, al ver como Mía comenzaba a pintar mi mano.

-Codazón (Corazón).- dijo mi bebe mirando a Bella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quieres dibujarle un corazón a papá, pequeñuela?.- dije tomándola en brazos y quitándole el pincel. –Pero primero papi te hará uno.- musité con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Edward.- me advirtió Bella prediciendo lo que iba a hacer. Solo la miré y continué con mi propósito.

Comencé a dibujarle un corazón en la cara a Mía, en una mejilla primero y luego en la otra. Después comencé con sus manitos, ella me miraba divertida y ansiosa por que llegara su turno para pintarme.

-Edward, la bañe recién.-me regaño Bella tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Solo la miré, dejé de pintar a Mía y me acerqué a ella. –No, no, ni se te ocurra.- dijo poniendo sus manos como escudo.

-¡Pinta a mami!.- comenzó a decir Mía mientras aplaudía.

-Ves, tú hija quiere que estemos los tres iguales.- dije con una sonrisa torcida y estiré mi mano con el pincel y logré rayarle la cara.

-Edward, ¡te lo advertí!.- dijo parándose del sillón y caminando hasta el atril de Mía. Cogió el pincel más grande y un bote de pintura. Se dirigió con una sonrisa maliciosa a nuestro lado y con Mía nos quedamos atónitos observando como Bella se lanzaba sobre nosotros y comenzaba a pintarnos.

-Mamá quiere guerra.- susurre al oído de mi bebe que estaba escondida tras de mí, mientras Bella iba corriendo por otro bote de pintura. –Pues guerra va a tener.- musité tomando a Mía en brazos y corrimos donde Bella con nuestro pincel.

Nos tumbamos en el piso y comenzamos a pintarnos los tres, menos mal que el piso era lavable porque derramamos varios botes de pintura. Quedamos completamente manchados y estábamos en lo mejor cuando alguien tocó el timbre, era mi familia.

-Pero ¿qué ha pasado acá?.- dijo Alice apenas entró a la casa. Estaba un tanto irritada porque apenas le abrí la puerta, la abracé y manché su vestido con un poco de pintura.

-¡Tamos pintando! (Estamos pintando).- chilló Mía parándose del suelo para ir a saludar.

-Ni se te ocurra pequeñuela, tu papi me ha dejado ya lo bastante sucia.- dijo Alice tratando de ser amable con mi hija, pero no resulto, ya que Mía solo entendió el rechazo y se puso a llorar. –Bebe, yo no quise…- musitó Alice agachándose para quedar a la altura de Mía y la abrazo. Nadie se aguantaba verla llorar.

Luego de ese pequeño momento incomodo tomé a mi hija en brazos para que saludara con un besito a sus abuelos y así evitar mancharlos. Alice insistió en que nos fuéramos a dar un baño mientras ellos esperaban abajo. Fui a preparar el jacuzzi, que nunca habíamos usado, para meternos los tres. Una vez listo, llamé a Bella para que trajera a Mía, yo ya estaba adentro. La metió a ella y mientras yo la sostenía se quitó la ropa para unirse a nosotros en el jacuzzi. Entre los dos bañamos a Mía, nunca antes habíamos hecho eso y era hermoso. Bella salió primero y se puso la bata para luego sacar a Mía que estaba jugando con sus monitos de goma. Nos vestimos y bajamos a conversar de las vacaciones.

-Hasta que al fin se dignaron a bajar.- dijo Alice con tono de broma.

-Parece que hace falta Jasper aquí.- dije entre risas.

-Tonto.- musitó Alice. –Ya, vengan a sentarse para que planeemos nuestras vacaciones, queda muy poco.-

Nos sentamos y comenzamos la plática. Hace unos meses habíamos acordado que iríamos a España, pero decidimos barajar otras posibilidades y nos decidimos que después de la navidad iríamos a Chile por dos semanas. Yo ya no podía dejar la empresa tan botada. Una vez que acordamos eso mis padres y Alice se fueron de vuelta a San Francisco y volvimos a la tranquilidad de nuestro hogar.

Pasó la semana y llegó navidad. Mía era la más feliz de todos, la habían llenado de regalos. Con Bella ya no sabíamos donde más poner juguetes y ropa.

Decidimos celebrarlo en nuestra casa y reunirnos todos ahí. La familia de Bella y la mía. Cenamos cerca de las 8 de la noche y mi madre junto a Renee hicieron la cena mientras que Alice y Bella arreglaban los últimos detalles de los regalos. Después de cenar, Mía ya estaba un poco cansada, pero estaba ansiosa por ver que contenían todos los paquetes que había en el árbol. Bella le dio la leche e intento hacerla dormir y entre ambos la convencimos de que mañana abriríamos los regalos, pero no hubo caso, pese a que tenía sueño y estaba mañosa, solo quería abrir los regalos. Llegaron las 12 de la noche y la sentamos en el trono que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños. Su carita cada vez que abría cada paquete era única, tenía una sonrisa, mostrando sus pequeños dientecitos, que iluminaba toda la habitación. Luego de abrir todos los regalos, nos fuimos todos a acostar. Mi familia y la de Bella se quedaron en nuestra casa, ya que era muy tarde para que se fueran.

Mía se durmió apenas la dejamos en su cuna, no alcancé ni a leerle una página de un cuento y ya estaba sumergida en el mundo de los sueños. Con Bella dormimos abrazados y felices por pasar nuestra primera navidad junto a nuestra hija, aunque era la segunda para mí, pero la primera junto a Bella.

Pasaron solo dos días y ya nos encontrábamos empacando las últimas cosas para irnos de vacaciones. Mía estaba tranquilita jugando con todas sus cosas nuevas, así que no tuvimos problemas a la hora de arreglar las maletas. Yo le expliqué que nos iríamos a pasear y que nos subiríamos a un avión y ella se puso feliz y comenzó a correr por la habitación con las manitos extendidas imitando a un avión. Yo solo la tomé en brazos y la hice volar. Inundo de risitas el lugar y los tres nos tendimos en la cama a dormir nuestra última siesta antes de partir.

El viaje, pese a que fueron casi 11 horas, fue tranquilo. Mía se fue la mayor parte durmiendo en su asiento y la otra dibujando rayitas y parloteando. Al fin aterrizamos en Santiago de Chile y esperamos en el aeropuerto para el siguiente vuelo que nos llevaría a nuestro destino. Viajamos a La Serena y tomamos un tour que nos llevó a conocer gran parte de la zona. Todos estaban encantados y mi bebe estaba feliz de no estar inmersa en edificios cuando visitamos el Valle del Elqui. Luego nos fuimos a quedar en un hotel frente a la playa, que sería nuestro hogar temporal por al menos dos semanas, pero eso no nos impedía seguir conociendo y visitando la región.

No me había dado cuenta que esa era la primera vez que iba a la playa con Bella y la segunda vez con Mía. Esta vez sí lo disfruto, ya que la primera vez era solo una bebe de unos meses.

-¡Papi vamo al agua! (¡Papi vamos al agua!).- comenzó a decir Mía apenas llegamos a la arena.

-Deja que me quite la polera y vamos.-

Tomé a mi bebe de la manito y camine con ella por la arena hasta la orilla. Apenas puso uno de sus piececitos en el agua se quejó de lo helada que estaba, así que la tomé en brazos para sumergirla un poco más adentro. Comencé a hundirla de a poco y a ella pareció gustarle. Quería que la soltara, pero era muy profundo así que la llevé un poco más a la orilla y la bajé. No le solté la manito y juntos arrancábamos de las olas que venían. Más tarde se nos unió Bella, que le tomó su otra manita y ahora éramos los tres arrancando. Jugamos un rato en la orilla y después le propuse a mi bebe hacer un gran castillo de arena. Ella asintió entusiasmada y de pronto era toda la familia ayudando a hacer el castillo. Lo terminamos y era enorme. Bella había traído un par de muñecas a la playa, así que comenzó a jugar con nuestra hija. Mía estaba realmente fascinada con el castillo. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y la marea comenzó a subir. Nos costó convencer a Mía de irnos, pero finalmente accedió, pero cuando estábamos caminando hacia el hotel la marea derrumbó el castillo y Mía se puso a llorar.

-Mi catillo (Mi castillo).- comenzó a decir entre sollozos.

-Bebe no llores, mañana haremos otro.- le dije acariciando su espaldita para calmar el hipo que comenzaba a salir.

-Agua mala.- dijo enojada y aún entre sollozos.

-Bebe ya pasó.- dije tratando de reprimir la sonrisa que me provocaban sus enojos de bebe.

Llegamos a la suite y nos bañamos. Habíamos alquilado una con cuatro habitaciones. En una dormían mis padres, en otra Alice, en otra el colado de Jasper y en la otra nosotros tres. Los padres de Bella no quisieron venir, y que tenían mucho trabajo y Emmett y Rose tenían otros planes, además que Rose seguía trabajando en el jardín.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron entre arena y mar, Mía estaba fascinada y yo amaba verla cuando iba con Bella a buscar agua en el balde. Que caminara de la mano con Bella era una de las cosas que disfrutaba ver. Además se veía tan tierna con su pequeño traje de baño rojo con puntitos blancos, que tenía una pequeña faldita en la cintura. Las onditas de su pelo ya estaban pasando el hombro. Estaba creciendo tan rápido, hace solo unos días era mi bebe, tan indefensa y que solo se limitaba a llorar cuando necesitaba algo. Ahora seguía siendo mi bebe, pero solo un poco parlanchina. Debo admitir que amaba escucharla hablar, podía pasar horas escuchando su voz y su risita contagiosa. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ahora estábamos los tres juntos?, cuando hace unos meses solo éramos Mía y yo.

Nos subimos en el avión de regreso a Los Ángeles y dormimos todo el camino, estábamos exhaustos, pero habían sido las mejores vacaciones que pudimos tener. Toda la familia estaba renovada y con nuevas energías para seguir con el nuevo año que estaba comenzando. Pasamos el año nuevo en otro país y fue una de las mejores experiencias. Todos fueron a ver el espectáculo pirotécnico desde la playa excepto Bella, Mía y yo. Nuestra bebe estaba dormida después de otro día de playa y no quisimos despertarla, además se asustaría con el ruido. Los vimos desde el balcón, abrazándonos y besándonos como una joven pareja enamorada.

Llegamos a Los Ángeles y mi familia tomó inmediatamente otro avión para San Francisco ya que debían organizar todo para volver el lunes a la rutina. Nosotros tomamos un taxi y nos fuimos a casa. Mía estaba dormida y cuando llegamos la arropamos para meterla a la cuna, pero despertó porque tenía hambre. Bella la amamanto y volvió a quedarse dormida. Con Bella comimos algo y nos tiramos en la cama a descansar, ambos estábamos también exhaustos, pero eso no impidió que nos regaloneáramos un poco antes de dormir.

-Edward estás siendo un pervertido en este momento.- dijo Bella cuando comencé a acercarme a uno de sus pechos.

-Lo sé y que me lleven preso por esto.- dije riéndome en su abdomen.

Al otro día vaciamos las maletas, lavamos ropa y ordenamos todo para el lunes volver a la rutina, al menos yo.

Era lunes por la mañana y me levanté temprano para ir a la oficina. Le di un beso a Bella en la frente antes de irme y fui a sacar a Mía de su cuna para dejarla durmiendo junto a su madre. Ambas irían hoy a visitar a Renee, ya que como no la veían desde la Navidad, Bella quería aprovechar el mayor tiempo con ella ahora que se llevaban bien. Yo las recogería después del trabajo. Hoy no almorzaríamos juntos.

Luego del papeleo habitual de la oficina me dirigí a almorzar con Emmett como no lo hacíamos hace tiempo los dos solos. Conversamos de la vida, de cómo iba su relación con Rosalie y de mi vida familiar. Emmett era a la única persona con la que podía hablar de todo, además de Bella, que además de ser mi pareja era mi mejor amiga.

Volví a la oficina y me dispuse a revisar un informe cuando recibí una llamada de un número desconocido. No era asunto de negocios, ya que en ese caso hubiesen llamado al número de mi oficina. Contesté y me llevé un gran susto.

-Aló Edward, vamos camino a la Clínica.- dijo Renee al otro lado del teléfono y cortó. Yo como todas las veces que había ocurrido algo así, dejé todo tirado y salí rumbo a la clínica. No sabía quién era la que estaba mal, si mi hija o Bella, pero la voz de Renee no se oía alarmada y eso me tenía un poco tranquilo.


	29. Noticias

**Hola de nuevo, siento no haber actualizado a diario como lo hacía antes, pero entré a la Universidad y se me hizo difícil, pero aquí estoy con el final de esta historia, al menos hasta el momento, tal vez más adelante la continúe, pero por ahora, al menos por 3 meses no podré, así que la he terminado. Espero que les guste. Gracias por sus reviews y por leer principalmente. **

**Para las que me han pedido el twitter o facebook son:**

**Twitter: American_Pack**

**Facebook: Vale Núñez. Sale un bebe en la foto, soy yo :)**

**PD: La historia me pertenece, pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, gracias a ella he podido escribir esto :)**

**Sin más que decir, léanlo :) Saludos!**

* * *

Llegué lo más rápido que pude a la clínica, por suerte ahora siempre llevaba el auto al trabajo, por lo que no demoré tanto en llegar. Apenas salí del estacionamiento, subí corriendo hasta llegar a la sala de informaciones, pregunté a la secretaria de la recepción por Isabella Marie Swan y Mía Rose Cullen, ya que no sabía cuál de las dos era la que había ingresado. Apareció registrada Bella y me derivaron al tercer piso. Me senté en la sala de la recepción esperando mi turno para que me atendieran. Llegó mi turno y me acerqué rápidamente al mesón de atención.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué necesita?.- me preguntó amablemente la enfermera del mesón.

-Trajeron a mi novia hasta acá hace un rato.- musité rápidamente.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?.-

-Isabella Marie Swan.-

-,Mmm acá está.- musitó la enfermera. -Tranquilo ella está bien. Vuelva a sentarse y yo anunciaré su llegada.-

Volví a sentarme en las sillas de la recepción y a los 5 minutos salió una enfermera desde el pasillo de mi izquierda.

-Sr. Edward Cullen.- dijo y me paré inmediatamente a su lado. –Acompáñeme por acá.-

Caminamos por un largo pasillo y me indicó una puerta que quedaba antes de doblar hacia otro pasillo. Golpeó y se perdió por el otro pasillo.

-¡Adelante!.- Oí que decían desde adentro y abrí.

Bella estaba sentada sobre una camilla y Mía estaba en los brazos de Renee, que estaba sentada en una silla frente al escritorio de la Doctora.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué ha pasado?.- dije apenas entré poniéndome al lado de Bella.

-Sr. Cullen, soy la Dra. Tanya Black.- dijo estirándome la mano para saludarme. -Isabella me ha pedido que ella quiere contarle personalmente lo que está pasando, así que los dejaré solos un momento. –Con permiso.- musitó la Dra. Black y se retiró del lugar.

-Mamá puedes salir un rato con Mía por favor.- dijo Bella, mientras yo aún seguía sin entender nada.

-Claro bebe, todo estará bien. Iré a la cafetería con Mía, los veo de ahí.- dijo Renne y se fue dejándonos solos en la habitación.

-¿Qué ha pasado Bella?.- musité preocupado y sentando a su lado en la camilla.

-Edward bueno yo emm.-

-Bella dilo de una vez.- dije impaciente.

-Renee me trajo porque tuve un mareo en su casa esta tarde. Mi madre a veces suele ser muy exagerada.-

-¡¿Y…?!.- Interrumpí tomándole las manos al ver que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Estoy embarazada.- dijo finalmente mirándome con los ojos llenos de emoción.

-Oh amor eso es maravilloso.- dije emocionado y mirándola a los ojos. –Te amo, ven acá.- musité ayudándola para que se apoyara en mi pecho.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y solo haciéndonos cariño hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?.- preguntó la Dra. Black desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro.- dijimos ambos al unísono.

-Veo que Isabella ya le ha contado algo de lo que pasa.- musito sentándose en su escritorio. –Bien, acérquense para contarles los detalles.

Con cuidado ayudé a bajar a Bella de la camilla y nos sentamos frente a la Dra. Black, que buscaba algo en su computadora.

-Bien, le hicimos una prueba de orina a Bella que confirmó que está embarazada y luego le hicimos una ecografía transvaginal para corroborar la presencia del embrión.-

-¿Cuántas semanas tiene?.- me apresuré a preguntar sin dejar terminar a la Dra. Con su idea.

-Exactamente aún no lo sabemos, pero como 4 semanas. Bella debe venir en un par de semanas más y ahí ya lo sabremos con exactitud.-

-Okey.- dije tomando de la mano a Bella.

-Isabella, ¿te estabas cuidando de alguna forma?.- preguntó la enfermera.

-La verdad es que no, estoy amamantando a mi hija, así que dejé las pastillas.- dijo Bella ruborizándose un poco. -¿Debo dejar de hacerlo ahora que estoy embarazada?.-

-Esa decisión es suya, la verdad es que no hay contraindicaciones para dar pecho mientras está embarazada, si es un embarazo normal no hay riesgos. Eso si sus pezones puede que estén más sensibles y le resulte un poco doloroso y tal vez su hija sienta un cambio de sabor en la leche cuando las hormonas del embarazo hacen que se vaya modificando para prepararse para producir calostro, pero eso no lo sabremos ahora. Tal vez sienta rechazó a mediados o finales del embarazo, pero eso no significa que una vez que nazca el bebe, quiera volver a mamar. La decisión es personal entre usted y su pequeña hija.- señaló.

-Si no hay riesgos, quiero seguir haciéndolo. No me gustaría decirle a Mía, ahora que ya está acostumbrada, que no le daré más leche.- dijo Bella mirándome como tratando de encontrar mi aprobación.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- asentí.

-Bien, entonces archivaré su próxima ecografía dentro de 5 semanas más, para determinar el número de embriones y la fecha posible de parto.- dijo amablemente pasándonos una ficha con la fecha. –Ah y acá está la ecografía que le acabo de hacer.- musitó pasándonos la imagen. No se veía nada con claridad, pero con Bella nos emocionamos. Íbamos a ser papas por segunda vez y ahora yo podría acompañarla en el proceso.

-Bien, nos vemos pronto. Cuídese Isabella.- dijo la Dra. Black parándose de su silla y acompañándonos hasta la puerta. –Adiós.-

-Y bien, ¿cómo se lo decimos a Mía?.- dije tomándole las manos a Bella.

-Yo preferiría esperar hasta los 3 meses, ya sabes.-

-Tienes razón, mejor no ilusionarla hasta por lo menos la próxima ecografía.- dije tocándole involuntariamente el vientre. –Te amo.- susurré a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente.

-También te amo y siento que este bebe llega en el momento justo en que nuestras vidas están tomando un buen camino.- dijo Bella apartándose un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

-Así es.- musité acercándola a mí para besarla. –Y ahora vamos a buscar a Mía, que ya debe estar echándonos de menos.-

Bajamos a la cafetería y ahí estaba mi bebe comiendo un pastel de chocolate con toda su carita manchada. Apenas nos vio entrar se paró de su silla y corrió a nuestro lado, dejando su tortita tirada.

-Nos extrañaste pequeñita.- dije tomando en brazos.

-¡Siiii!.- comenzó a chillar.

-Nosotros también amor.- dijo Bella acariciándole la espaldita.

-Y ahora nos vamos a casa.- dije entusiasmado.

-Hija, ve con Edward y Mía, yo pasaré a buscar a tu padre al trabajo.- musitó Renee.

-Está bien mamá. Muchas gracias por insistir en venir, te amo.-

-Adiós bebe, cuídense.- dijo Renee yéndose del lugar.

Pusimos a Mía en su sillita y nos marchamos a casa. Llegamos y luego de tomar once nos pusimos a jugar largo rato con ella, de alguna forma no quería que se sintiera desplazada por su hermanito o hermanita. Siempre iba a ser mi princesa. Una vez que estaba completamente agotada de tanto jugar, subí con ella para ponerle el pañal y cambiarle el pijama mientras Bella se hacía un jugo natural de manzana.

Apenas Bella se asomó por el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Mía, mi bebe comenzó a reclamar sus brazos.

-Ya vengo bebe.- dijo Bella devolviéndose para ir a dejar el vaso de jugo a la pieza.

-¿Quieres que mamá te haga dormir?.- le preguntó Bella mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-Siii, papi ya leyó cuento (Si, mi papi ya me leyó un cuento).- musitó Mía con una gran sonrisa y estirándole sus bracitos.

-Entonces mamá te dará la leche y te dormirás.- dijo tomándola en brazos y sentándose en el sillón que hay en el cuarto de mi hija. Me senté a su lado a observar hasta que Mía se durmió. Ayudé a Bella a acostarla en la cuna y luego nos fuimos a acostarnos a nuestro cuarto.

-Estoy ansiosa.- dijo Bella.

-Yo estoy feliz porque agrandaremos la familia.- dije tocando el vientre de Bella. -Y creo que haré esto más seguido.- proseguí, pero ahora dándole un besito a la panza de Bella.

-Ay Edward, tu barba me da cosquillas.- dijo Bella riéndose dulcemente y haciéndome cariño en el pelo.

-Lo siento amor, tal vez aquí no te de cosquillas.- dije apuntando con mi dedo índice su boca y besándola después.

-Te amo y soy tan afortunada de tenerte como padre para mis hijos.- dijo devolviéndome el beso.

-Y yo por tenerte a ti.-

Dormimos acurrucados y ambos con nuestras manos en el vientre de Bella. Así pasaron las siguientes semanas hasta que llegó el momento de la primera ecografía de nuestro nuevo hijo o hija.

Fuimos a dejar a Mía con Renee para ir a la ecografía con la Dra. Black. En la sala de espera estábamos muy ansiosos y no nos soltamos de la mano hasta que por fin llegó nuestro turno y entramos a la habitación. Cuando nos llamaron venía saliendo una pareja de la mano y la mujer tenía ya un vientre prominente. Con Bella nos agarramos más fuerte de la mano y entramos.

-Buenas tardes.- nos dijo la Dra. Bblack acercándose para saludarnos.

-Buenas tardes.- respondimos al unísono.

-Tomen asiento.- dijo indicando con su mano las sillas delante de su escritorio. –Y ¿cómo te has sentido Isabella?.-

-Muy bien, ningún problema..-

-Perfecto, ahora acompáñenme por acá.- dijo caminando hacia la camilla. Ayudé a Bella a subirse mientras la doctora arreglaba los elementos necesarios.

-Recuéstese.- indicó. –Ahora súbase la blusa y abrace la cremallera del jeans.- prosiguió. Como Bella solo tenía unos dos meses, aún le quedaban buenos los pantalones.

-¿Puedo tomarle la mano?.- pregunté.

-Claro.-dijo a la vez que comenzaba a pasarle la maquinita con el gel por el vientre de Bella. Yo estaba pegado a la pantalla, pero no veía nada con claridad. –Ahí está.- dijo la doctora. –Oh.- musitó.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- dije con un poco de preocupación.

-Embarazo múltiple.- musitó y con Bella solo nos miramos un poco confundidos. –Serán padres de gemelos. Ahí hay una cabecita y acá está la otra.- dijo apuntando la pantalla.

-Esto es maravilloso.- musité dejando un besito en su frente y a Bella se le llenaron sus ojitos de lágrimas.

-Felicitaciones.-dijo la Dra. Black.

-¡Gracias!.- dijimos ambos.

-Y ¿Cómo están?.- preguntó Bella impaciente.

-El embarazo va perfecto. Hasta el momento ambos embriones están en perfectas condiciones y tiene 10 semanas de embarazo..- dijo la doctora.

Luego de explicarnos algunas cosas sobre los embarazos múltiples. La doctora le limpió el vientre a Bella y yo la ayudé a bajar de la camilla para ir de nuevo a las sillas. Nos apunto la próxima ecografía y nos dio la que había hecho hace un rato. Con Bella nos fuimos felices al auto, sin decir nada con palabras, pero nuestra cara lo decía todo.

-Esto es maravilloso.- musité tocando el vientre de Bella una vez dentro del auto. –Ahora tengo dos razones más para ser feliz.-

-Edward.- musitó Bella.

-¿Qué pasa amor?.-

-Gracias por darme esta hermosa familia.- musitó emocionada. –Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo.-

Nos fuimos todo el camino a casa de Charlie y Renee planeando como contarle a Mía que tendría dos hermanitos o hermanitas.

-Hola amor, ¿cómo les fue?.- dijo Renee al abrirnos la puerta.

-Hola, bien bien, ¿dónde está papá?, quiero contarles algo.- dijo Bella con una sonrisa imborrable de su boca.

-¿Qué pasó Bella?, no me asustes.- dijo Renee

-Voy a llamar a Charlie.- dije. –Yo me quedaré con Mía para que puedan hablar los tres.-

Me quedé con Mía jugando en un rinconcito desde donde ella no podía ver a Bella, pero de donde yo podía escuchar la conversación.

-¿Onde ta mami? (¿Dónde está mi mami?).- preguntó mi bebe.

-Ya viene amor.- dije tomándola en brazos para dar un paseo.

Escuché como Renee y Charlie felicitaban a Bella y le ofrecían todo el apoyo necesario, me puse feliz porque al fin mi Bella estaba teniendo la familia que siempre mereció.

-¿Dónde está mi princesa?.- dijo Bella acercándose hacia nosotros.

-Mamiiii.- comenzó a chillar Mía revolviéndose en mis brazos y estirándole sus bracitos a Bella.

-Te eche de menos bebe.- dijo Bella tomándola en brazos y atrayéndola hacia ella.

-¿Onde taban? (¿Dónde estaban?).- preguntó ladeando su cabecita.

-Mami estaba en el hospital.- dijo Bella.

-¿Tas enfedma?, yo te cuido (¿Estás enferma?, yo te cuido).- musitó mi bebe haciéndole cariño con sus pequeñas manitos en la cabeza a Bella.

-Vamos a casa antes de que se ponga más helado.- dije interrumpiendo como siempre el momento. La verdad estaba ansioso por decirle a Mía.

Llegamos a casa y cenamos algo liviano mientras Mía, que había comido una infinidad de cosas en la casa de sus abuelos, gastaba sus energías jugando y saltando por ahí.

-Sueño.- musitó mi bebe asomándose por la puerta y con Bella nos miramos en con amor.

-Sube a cambiarla mientras yo ordeno acá.- le dije a Bella y la tomó para ir a cambiarla. –Espérenme.- musité para que no le diera leche aún, ya que se dormiría y no podríamos contarle.

Me apresuré a lavar la loza y ordenar todo en la cocina. Apagué rápidamente todas las luces y subí al encuentro con mis princesas. Bella le estaba contando un cuento a Mía.

-Ya llegué.- dije mirándolas desde la puerta y Bella inmediatamente dejó el cuento a un lado y tomó a Mía en brazos para llevarla hasta nuestro cuarto. La sentamos en medio de los dos y sin preámbulos decidimos contarle.

-Bebe, mami está embarazada.- dije tomándole una de sus manitos y Mía comenzó a mirar para todos lados confundida.

-Mami va a tener dos bebes, tendrás dos hermanitos o hermanitas.- dijo Bella tomándole la otra manito. Mi bebe nos soltó las manos, se paró y se agarró a mi cuello a llorar.

-¿Qué tienes amor?, mírame.- dije tratando de separarla un poquito de mí para ver su carita.

-Mía ya no bebe, mami no me quere (Mía ya no es un bebe, mi mami no me quiere).- dijo entre sollozos, mirándome con su carita llena de lágrimas.

-No amor, mamá te ama y siempre serás mi bebe.- musitó Bella acercándose a nosotros y abrazándola.

-¿Mía bebe?.- preguntó apartándose de nuevo.

-Si amor, eres mi bebe, te amo.- dijo Bella tomándole sus manitos.

-Eeeee.- chilló Mía y una sonrisa se formó en su carita.

-Ahora vamos a tener que cuidar mucho a mamá y a tus hermanitos.- musité.

-Yo cuido mami.- dijo Mía sentándose por fin de nuevo.

-Serás mi pequeña enfermera, pero ahora hay que dormir.- musitó Bella acurrucándola en su regazó para darle leche.

Ese día dormimos los tres como no lo hacíamos hace un tiempo. Mía no se despegó del lado de Bella en toda la noche y de vez en cuando le tocaba la pancita. Cuando le contamos me asusté de que no lo tomara bien, pero estaba feliz, ahora tendría a alguien a quien cuidar y con quien jugar.

El siguiente paso era contarle a mi padres y a Rose y Emmett, nuestro círculo de amistades no era muy grande. Al día siguiente de contarle a Mía, cuando volví del trabajo fuimos a cenar con Emmett y Rosalie y les contamos la situación. Rose estaba feliz por Bella e inmediatamente pidió ser la madrina de uno de ellos y accedimos. Emmett sería el otro padrino. De Mía era padrinos mis padres.

Decidimos esperar hasta el viernes para contarle a mi familia, ya que queríamos hacerlo personalmente. Arreglamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos en el auto a San Francisco. Todo el camino mi bebe se fue hablando y hablando y para cuando llegamos se quedó dormida.

-Hola cariño.- me dijo mi madre apenas nos abrió la puerta. –Hola Bella.-

-Hola Esme, ¿cómo estás?.- dijo Bella.

-Bien cielo.-

-Subiré a dejar a Mía arriba, permiso.- dijo Bella.

-Mamá necesitamos hablar con todos.- dije mientas Bella se alejaba con mi hija.

-¿Qué ha pasado hijo?, me preocupas.-

-Nada malo mamá, pero ¿Dónde están todos?.- dije al ver que no había nadie en la casa.

-Tu padre fue a comprar algo y ya debe estar por llegar y Alice fue a buscar a Jasper y vendrán a cenar.-

Esperamos con mi madre en el salón mientras Bella amamantaba a Mía de nuevo y la hacía dormir. Al rato llegó el resto de mi familia y Alice nos saludó tan efusiva como siempre.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que nos tienen que contar?.- dijo Alice sentándose en el sillón junto a Jasper.

-Bueno…- musité.

-Ya, al grano Cullen.- dijo mi querida hermanita.

-Estoy embarazada.- dijo Bella sin preámbulos.

-Eso es maravilloso, felicitaciones.- dijo mi madre parándose a abrazarnos y los demás hicieron lo mismo. -¿Cuánto tienes?.-

-10 semanas.- dijo Bella. –Y son gemelos.- agregó.

-Wow Edward.- dijo Jasper.

-Y ya saben que nombre les pondrán a mi sobrinitos o sobrinitas.- dijo Alice casi saltando.

-Todavía no tiene ni 3 meses y ya piensas en nombres.- dije riendo y todos lo hicieron conmigo. –Amor se me había olvidado decirte que Alice tiene una lista de nombres que no podemos usar para nuestros hijos.- dije tomándole las manos a Bella y ella me sonrió.

-¡Ay Bella!, hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hablar.- dijo Alice parándose y estrechándole la mano a Bella para que la acompañara.

-Bella me miró y se fue e hablar con Alice, mientras yo me quedé hablando con el resto de la familia.

-Y ¿Cómo lo tomó Mía?.- preguntó mi padre.

-Al principio se puso a llorar porque pensó que ya no era la bebe de la casa y que Bella no la quería, pero luego se puso feliz y ahora lo único que quiere es cuidar de Bella.-

-Mi nieta es un encanto.- dijo mi madre orgullosa.

Ese fin de semana fue lleno de consejos sobre la maternidad y paternidad, que nosotros ya sabíamos, pero para el resto de la familia tener a alguien embarazada era algo nuevo. Jugamos con Mía, fuimos a andar a caballo, fue un fin de semana hermoso.

Llegamos a casa y dormimos los tres de nuevo. Mía estaba muy parlanchina y no paraba de hablar de cuidar a su mamá.

Pasaron los meses y el embarazo de Bella iba excelente. Las ecografías solo arrojaban resultados positivos y su vientre ya estaba enorme. Ya no le quedaba su ropa, así que decidimos comprar vestidos para que estuviera más cómoda. Estaba cada día más radiante y más feliz. No había tenido casi mareos y sus antojos eran muy pocos y la mayoría de las veces se los satisfacía ella misma. Siempre ha sido muy independiente. También había tenido que cambiar la forma de amamantar a Mía, ahora tenía que hacerlo de lado. Al principio Mía lo encontraba raro, pero luego se acostumbró.

Cuando Bella cumplió los 6 meses decidí quedarme en casa con ella y dejé a Jacob a cargo de mi oficina, anteriormente lo había hecho muy bien, pero igualmente estaba trabajando desde la casa.

Habíamos acomodado una habitación en el piso de abajo para que Bella no hiciera fuerza al subir las grandes escaleras que tenía la casa y ahora con casi 9 meses lo hacía de vez en cuando, cuando quería bañar a Mía, pese a mi insistencia de que no lo hiciera.

Me encontraba en la concina preparando el desayuno cuando escuché gritos desde la escalera.

-Mía espera, nooooooooooooooo.- escuché que gritaba Bella y salí corriendo a ver qué pasaba.

Mía estaba tirada al final de la escalera y no paraba de llorar y Bella estaba arriba sentada aparentemente teniendo una contracción.

-Edward, me duele, ¡llévame al hospital por favor!.- comenzó a gritar de dolor desde arriba. Tomé a Mía y subí al lado de Bella.

-Papi me duele.- decía Mía llorando desconsolada, jamás la había visto llorar así.

-Creo que se dobló el tobillo.- dijo Bella apretando fuertemente mi mano. –Lo siento Edward, no pude detenerla.-dijo Bella entre lágrimas sintiéndose culpable.

-Se fuerte por favor Bella, no pienses que tienes la culpa, porque no es así. Mía estará bien.- dije parándome para ir a dejar a Mía a la cama y bajar a Bella hasta el auto.

Una vez adentro, subí corriendo a buscar a Mía para irnos a la Clínica y mi corazón se contrajo cuando la vi en la cama dormida. Se había desmayado por el dolor o por el golpe que se dio.

-Bebe despierta, no me hagas esto.- dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras, pero no hubo caso, no reaccionó.

-¿Qué le pasa Edward?, ¿por qué no despierta?.- dijo Bella, en medio de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, al ver que nuestra hija no reaccionaba.

-No lo sé.- dije llorando y partiendo a la Clínica.

Llegamos y sentaron a Bella en una silla de ruedas para ingresarla a la clínica. A mi bebe la pusieron en una camilla.

-Bella lo siento.- dije alejándome de su lado y yendo con Mía. –Háganme saber qué pasa por favor, estaré en la parte infantil.- musité corriendo para alcanzar a las enfermeras que llevaban a mi hija. Odiaba tal vez perderme otra vez el parto de mis hijos o hijas, con Bella no quisimos saber qué iban a ser.

Llegué a la parte infantil y me hicieron pasar. Me puse al lado de Mía mientras un pediatra la examinaba.

-¿Qué tiene doctor?.- musité entre sollozos.

-Tranquilo señor, la niña solo tiene un esguince en el tobillo. Le pondremos yeso y en menos de un mes aproximadamente ya podrá caminar con normalidad. Solo debe guardar reposo.- dijo el doctor.

-Y ¿Por qué no despierta?.-

-Se debe haber desmayado por el dolor, pero miré, ya está reaccionado.- dijo el doctor apuntando a Mía que comenzaba a abrir sus ojitos y llorar.

-Bebe, al fin despertaste.- dije besando su frentecita.

-Me duele.- comenzó a chillar de nuevo.

-Bien, la anestesiáremos y le pondremos el yeso de inmediato. Puede quedarse si quiere.-

-Claro.- asentí y me mantuve al lado de Mía mientras la anestesiaban y le ponían el yeso. Cuando terminaron llamé a Renee, a mi madre y a Emmett para avisarles que Bella ya iba a tener el bebe.

-Señor, puede ir con su esposa si quiere, me han avisado que aún no tiene a sus bebes. Yo me quedaré cuidando a la niña y apenas despierte se lo haré saber.-

-Muchas gracias doctor, pero quiero estar con mi hija.-

-Señor, si me permite, no hay mucho que pueda hacer ahora acá. Su esposa y sus otros hijos lo necesitan, no pierda la oportunidad.-

-Tiene razón, pero hágame saber cualquier cosa, por favor.- dije y salí corriendo a la sala de parto.

Me puse el traje correspondiente y entré. Bella ya estaba en posición, pero aún no pasaba nada.

-Tranquila amor, estoy acá.- dije poniéndome a su lado y agarrando firmemente su mano.

-Y Mía.- musitó apenas.

-Ella está bien. Tú solo concéntrate en esto.- Apenas dije eso comenzó a pujar de nuevo y nació el primero de mis bebes. Es como si hubiesen esperado por mí.

-Es una niña.- dijo la enfermera.

Bella comenzó a pujar de nuevo y nació mi otra bebe.

-Otra niña, felicidades, tienen dos niñas hermosas.- musitó la enfermera.

Bese a Bella y me acerqué a mis hijas para cortar el cordón umbilical. Luego las tomé en brazos y en medio de toda la emoción que me embargaba las acerqué a Bella. Eran tranquilitas y hermosas.

-Son tan pequeñas.- dijo Bella emocionándose.

-Se parecen a ti.- dije.

Las enfermeras se las llevaron para pesarlas, medirlas y arroparlas. Bella me insistió en que fuera con Mía mientras a ella la trasladaban a su habitación en la clínica. Corrí hasta donde estaba mi hija y aún no despertaba. Le pedí al doctor si la podíamos trasladar a la habitación de Bella mientras despertaba de la anestesia y asintió con gusto.

La llevé y la puse en una camilla junto a la cama de Bella, para que estuviese ahí antes de que su madre y hermanas llegaran. Cuando trasladaron a Bella al rato después, se emocionó de ver a nuestra pequeña ahí y tuve que calmarla.

-Ella está bien amor.- musité y las dejé un momento solas mientras iba por mis otras hijas.

Volví a entrar y Bella estaba concentrada mirando a Mía.

-Amor, las niñas tienen hambre.- dije acercándome a ella y poniendo con cuidado a cada una de mis bebes a su lado. –Ya llamé a todos, así que al menos tu madre debe estar por llegar.- musité.

-Te amo, siempre piensas en todo.-

-Yo también te amo, ahora tengo a 4 hermosas princesas a quienes cuidar, quién lo pensaría.- dije orgulloso.

Mientras Bella amamantaba a mis hijas comenzamos a discutir los nombres que les pondríamos. Luego de barajar varias alternativas, decidimos que se llamarían Emma y Emilia.

-Emma Carlie Cullen Swan y Emilia Jaymes Cullen Swan, suena hermoso.- dije y besé cada una de sus pequeñas cabecitas.

Las admiré un rato y luego sentí una pequeña vocecita venir desde mi espalda. Me giré y Mía había despertado.

-Cuidado amor, yo te levanto.- dije acercándome y tomándola en brazos.

-Papi, ¿mami?.- preguntó Mía.

-Está ahí tesoro, con tus hermanitas.- dije acercándola a la cama de Bella. Miró un rato confundida y Bella me pidió que se la acercara. La senté en un rinconcito con cuidado.

-Bebe, perdón por no cuidarte bien esta mañana.- musitó Bella emocionada mirando el yeso de Mía y ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Mamii, ¿puedo jugar?.- dijo apuntando a sus hermanitas.

-Claro amor, pero una vez que estemos en casa..- susurró Bella. –Y ahora dame un besito, que los extraño.-

Alejé a Mía de la camilla y me dirigí con ella a buscar una galleta en el bolso que había alcanzado a traer.

-Papi, ¿me va a seguir qudiendo? (Papi, ¿me vas a seguir queriendo?).- preguntó mi bebe mirando por sobre mis hombros a sus hermanitas.

-Tú siempre serás Mía.-

**FIN**


	30. Epílogo

Hola, después de meses, les traigo el epílogo de esta historia. Sorry por la demora, pero mi inspiración estaba en cualquier parte, pero en fin, acá está, espero que les guste. Ya estoy trabajando en otra historia, que es un tanto diferente a esta. Les dejaré un adelanto, a ver si les agrada para seguirla. Espero sus opiniones. Saludos!

_"Supongo que en la vida tienes que pasar por altos y bajos. Aquí me encuentro yo, pagando por algo que ni siquiera me corresponde solo a mí. Todos me critican, hablan de mí, me destruyen y ni siquiera saben la verdad, mi verdad. Supongo que cuando empecé en esto sabía que mi vida nunca más correspondería completamente a mí, aunque de mí dependiera, los tendría por todas partes, paparazzis y periodistas no descansarían hasta destruirme con tal de tener algo de qué hablar en sus medios. Es su trabajo, lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué siempre resaltar lo negativo?, he hecho muchos trabajos interesantes de los cuales podrían hablar, pero no, ahora todo gira en torno a mi error, un error del que me arrepentiré toda mi vida, pero que gracias a eso me di cuenta de que a mí lado tengo mi otra mitad, el amor más puro que nunca antes había imaginado…y que trataré de salvar, aunque me cueste la vida."_

**PD: La historia me pertenece, pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, gracias a ella he podido escribir esto :)**

**Xoxo**

* * *

Y acá me encuentro otra vez, sentado en un sillón, al fondo de mi habitación, con Mía durmiendo en mis brazos, esperando respuestas y recordando todo lo pasado hasta aquí. Me sentía tan afortunado, hace unos años solo éramos Mía y yo y ahora ya tenía una gran familia.

_El primer mes con las niñas en casa fue un tanto complicado, porque las bebes demandaban mucho tiempo y además Mía tenía que hacer reposo y lo único que quería era pararse de la cama y correr y, como no podía, quería estar todo el tiempo con Bella, la que accedía a sus mimos porque la amaba, pero al final del día caía rendida. Agradecí que, al menos esta vez, estábamos los dos juntos en esto y se nos hacía más fácil._

_Mía estaba cada vez más guagualona, pesé a que la consentíamos más que nunca para que no sintiera que la estábamos dejando de lado, como pasa con la mayoría de los hermanos mayores, quería estar todo el tiempo con nosotros. Intentamos dejarla al cuidado de Rosalie para llevar al pediatra a Emma y a Emilia, pero no paró de llorar, de modo que tuvimos que llevarla. El pediatra nos explicó que el comportamiento de Mía era absolutamente normal, ya que ahora no tenía toda la atención. Además, con el dolor de nuestra alma habíamos decidido que Bella no amamantaría más a Mía, con 2 era suficiente y mi bebe aún se estaba acostumbrando. Tuve que explicárselo yo, ya que Bella no quería hacerlo, decía que podía con las tres niñas, pero yo la veía y aunque ella quisiera ya estaba muy cansada. Mía lo tomó bien, lo entendió, pero aún se ponía un poquito triste cada vez que desayunábamos. _

_La hora de dormir era la más complicada dentro de toda la rutina. Las bebes estaban durmiendo en su cuna, pero dentro de nuestra habitación, ya que como despertaban dentro de la noche, era más cómodo tenerlas ahí. Siempre nos levantábamos los dos, ya que despertaban al mismo tiempo. Esto era nuevo para ambos, porque con Mía, bueno, yo tuve que pasar solo por esto, pero ella no era de despertar por las noches, siempre dormíamos los dos la noche entera sin mayores interrupciones, pero Emilia y Emma despertaban unas dos o tres veces, eran unas hambrientas._

_ Mía durante todo el mes que estuvo con yeso no quiso dormir en su habitación y aunque noche tras noche intentábamos que durmiera en su cuarto, para que Bella descansara mejor, no hubo caso, lloraba desconsolada y me miraba con sus hermosos ojos suplicantes, yo no me podía resistir y ella terminaba en medio de ambos, principalmente abrazada a Bella, ya que le encantaba dormir escuchando su corazón. El caos se armaba cuando las bebes despertaban en la noche, ya que despertaban con sus llantitos a Mía, que no paraba de llorar hasta que yo la abrazara y tarareara una canción. Al final, ya pasado el mes y con Mía sin yeso y corriendo por toda la casa como si nada, nos dimos cuenta que su comportamiento no era por celos, sino que por el hecho de tener que estar en cama sin poder jugar como ella quería._

_-Mia mami, no dele (Mira mami, no me duele).- Dijo Mía apenas le retiraron el yeso de su piernita. Habíamos ido ambos con ella y las niñas se habían quedado al cuidado de Rosalie y Emmett, quienes estaban esperando un bebe. Rose ya tenía 3 meses de embarazo y ambos estaban felices y con mucho gusto nos ayudaban con las niñas, les servía de práctica, sobre todo a mi amigo._

_-Qué bueno mi amor, ¡ven acá!.- Dijo Bella extendiéndole sus brazos a Mía quien no dudo en recibirlos. La llenó de besos por todas partes y mi bebe inundo la habitación con sus risitas._

_Cuando salimos decidimos ir con Mía a dar una vuelta al parque, hace tiempo que no salíamos los tres y ahora con Emilia y Emma tan pequeñas casi no podríamos hacerlo. Mía se subió a todos los juegos que pudo y nos sonreía cada vez que estaba ahí, estaba feliz y volvió a ser la pequeña tranquila que era hasta que se accidento. Después del parque fuimos a comer helado y luego al centro comercial a comprar un poco de ropa para Mía y las bebes. Mía nos ayudó a escoger y se veía tan graciosa cada vez que se probaba algo y más cuando escogía algo para sus hermanitas. Las vendedoras estaban encantadas atendiéndolos. Nos fuimos a casa, ya que era la hora de que las niñas comieran y mientras Bella las amamantaba, Mía me ayudaba con el almuerzo. Así fue casi todos los días._

_Después de un par de meses, cuando las niñas ya estaban un poco más grandes, regresé a la oficina, aunque perfectamente podía llevar las cosas desde la casa, pero igualmente tenía que asistir a juntas y era más fácil estar monitoreando todo desde ahí. Jacob en mi remplazo lo había hecho muy bien, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. _

_Las horas de almuerzos se me hacían eternas, ya que ni Bella ni mis bebes podían acompañarme y no me alcanzaba el tiempo para ir a casa. Emmett tampoco me hacía compañía, ya que como Rose estaban en el último trimestre de su embarazo, él no quería despegarse de su lado, por lo que la mayoría de las horas de almuerzo las pasaba en la oficina viendo a mis bebes por cámara. Siempre que llegaba a casa, me recibía Mía, que se lanzaba corriendo a mis brazos, de vez en cuando con un dibujito que había hecho durante el día. Pese a sus escasos 3 añitos, tenía un gran talento. _

_Durante semanas me dediqué a observar a Bella, quien se veía agotada, pero siempre ofreciéndome una linda sonrisa. Un día la convencí de que de vez en cuando podía llevar a Mía a la guardería de la oficina, para que jugara con otros niños y así pasar yo también más tiempo con ella y a regañadientes accedió. Mía estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus amiguitos, pero también quería quedarse en casa cuidando a sus "manitas", como decía ella, así que la dejábamos decidir. Era una pequeña muy inteligente._

_Mis tres bebes estaban hermosas, Mía cada vez más grande y despierta, su linda melena le llegaba a la mitad de su espaldita y su pelito se había aclarado. Emilia y Emma eran la copia de Bella, eran igual de hermosas que su madre, pero con mis ojos. Éramos la familia perfecta, Bella ya había recobrado todas las fuerzas y ya no se sentía cansada y yo salía más temprano de la oficina para compartir con mis 4 mujeres todo el tiempo que pudiera._

_Pasó el tiempo y nació el pequeño Lucas, hijo de Rosalie y Emmett, era un pequeño de risos hermoso, que llegó para ser el sobrinito hombre de la familia, yo a Emmett lo quería como si fuese mi hermano. Bautizamos a los tres bebes juntos y en la celebración post bautizo Alice y Jasper anunciaron su compromiso y que se casarían dentro de unos meses. Todos nos alegramos, porque ese par hacía una hermosa pareja, pero desde ese día comencé a notar algo raro en Bella. Había días en que llegaba de la oficina y la encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala mirando a la nada, con sus ojitos tristes, mientras Mía dibujaba en su atril y las bebes dormían. Varias veces le pregunté si le pasaba algo, pero ella lo negaba y volvía a comportarse como de costumbre. No me gustaba verla así, pensé en un momento que podría ser algún tipo de depresión producto del embarazo, pero no había motivos, yo la seguía tratando igual, seguíamos siendo los mismos. Por al menos un mes estuvo así, hasta que al mirar el parte de matrimonio de mi hermana y Jasper, me di cuenta de lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando. Bella quería el sueño de toda mujer, casarse y yo había pasado por alto ese gran detalle, ya que para mí, ya estábamos como casados._

_No le di más vueltas al asunto y un viernes le avise a Bella que me iría con Mía a visitar a mis padres por el fin de semana y ella se fue a quedar a casa de sus padres, de vez en cuando hacíamos eso. Al llegar a San Francisco y luego de que regalonearan a Mía como siempre lo hacían, me dispuse a conversar con Alice, ella sabría qué hacer. Aunque era mi hermana menor siempre tenía la solución a todo._

_Cuando regresé a Los Ángeles, para sorpresa de Bella, junto a Alice, me decidí a hablar con ella. Alice se quedó con las niñas mientras Bella y yo íbamos a cenar. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no cenábamos fuera solo los dos._

_-Y..¿a qué se debe todo esto?.- Preguntó Bella guiñándome un ojo._

_-Pues…(Ya había empezado mal).-_

_-Edward, por qué estás tan nervioso, ¿pasa algo?.-_

_-Emm, está bien, iré al grano. Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?.- Dije totalmente apenado porque me había puesto muy nervioso y entregándole un añillo que era de mi abuela materna._

_-Oh Edward…yo… -Dijo abriendo completamente los ojos.- Yo, por supuesto que sí amor.- Musitó, lanzándose a mis brazos y dándome un tierno beso en los labios.- Es hermoso.-_

_-Te amo.- musité casi gritando._

_-Con mi vida.- Me susurró al oído y la estreché más hacia mí. –No puedo creerlo.- Repetía y me llenaba de besos._

_-Aún queda algo.- Dije arqueando una sonrisa._

_-¿Ah sí?, porque para mí esto ya es perfecto.-_

_-Nos casaremos dentro de unos meses, junto a Alice y Jasper, será una boda doble, es por eso que mi hermana me acompañó. No pude resistirme a su idea, más bien no pude zafar.- Dije riéndome._

_-Eso es maravilloso.- Musitó esta vez con un brillo en los ojos._

_-Bella, ¿qué tienes?.- Susurré preocupado al ver que lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos._

_-Nada, solo que esto es demasiado bueno…Pudiste nunca haberme perdonado por lo que hice, sin embargo aquí estamos a punto de casarnos, con tres hijas maravillosas y la familia más unida que nunca. Es más de lo que podría pedir.-_

_-Bella, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en eso, ya está. Tú estás ahora con nosotros y es todo lo que importa.-_

_-Lo sé, solo que….-_

_-Shh, que nada Bella.- Interrumpí. –Ahora vamos a continuar con la celebración arriba y a descansar porque mañana se viene un día agotador, sobre todo para ti, que te las tendrás que ver con Alice, que no querrá dejar escapar ningún detalle de la boda, hasta los calzones de las niñas querrá combinar.- Dije estallando en risas y Bella se me unió._

_-Ay Edward, no seas tonto.- Replicó. –Y…¿Acaso no vamos a ir a dormir a nuestra casa?.- _

_-Por esta noche no.- _

_-Pero…¿y las niñas?.-_

_-Tranquila, que al cuidado de Alice no les pasará nada.- Dije tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola hacia el ascensor que nos llevaría a nuestra habitación. Allí entre caricias, mimos y te amo, hicimos el amor y nos dormimos abrazados, hasta que por la mañana una llamada de Alice me despertó._

_-¿Qué ocurre Alice? ¿Pasó algo con las niñas?.- Dije asustado de que llamara tan temprano._

_-No, no, solo que ya quiero que traigas de vuelta a mi compañera de bodas, tenemos mucho que hablar.- _

_-Ay Alice, tú siempre.- Dije riendo.- Ya vamos, no te preocupes, que aunque quisiera quedarme por siempre acostado con Bella, ya echo de menos a mis hijas.-_

_-Ay hermanito.- Suspiró. –Nos vemos.-_

_Los siguientes meses fueron solo planificar la boda, Alice se venía todos los fines de semana a Los Ángeles y con Bella se quedaban hasta largas horas conversando en mi oficina, mientras yo dormía con mis angelitos. A veces salían de compras y yo me iba con las niñas donde sus abuelos. La parte de atrás de mi auto era todo bebes, había tenido que comprar dos sillas más para las gemelas y por supuesto el infaltable coche doble. Con Mía en brazos y mis bebes en su coche todas volteaban a mirarme en la calle y yo recordaba con gracia como era antes cuando solo éramos Mía y yo._

_Llegó el ansiado día y no sé quién estaba más nervioso. La boda se realizó en la casa de mis abuelos, al aire libre, con caballos corriendo por ahí. Era un paisaje digno de fotografiar. Jasper y yo estábamos en una habitación, por supuesto ya listos y casi comiéndonos las uñas esperando que nos avisaran que ya podíamos ir al patio. Bella, Alice y Mía, la pequeña madrina, estaban en otra habitación y mi madre y Renee cargaban a Emma y Emilia que parecían princesas con sus vestidos blancos con lila. Aún me costaba diferenciarlas un poco, eran idénticas, solo que Emma era un poquito más tranquila que Emilia._

_Llegó la hora y estábamos los dos parados en el altar que habían hecho en el patio trasero. La vi y mi corazón dejó de latir un segundo. Se veía hermosa, ambas se veían radiantes con sus vestidos blancos, el de Bella ceñido hasta la parte de la cintura y luego caía. Tenía pequeñas aplicaciones color palo de rosa y el de Alice era completamente blanco. Mi pequeña, para que decir, era la más tierna con ese trajecito rosado y sus ricitos colgando a cada lado de su carita, parecía una verdadera princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas. Ella fue la más contenta cuando contamos que nos iríamos a casar, decía que nosotros éramos los reyes del castillo y ella y sus hermanitas las princesas bonitas._

_Dijimos nuestros votos, dimos el sí ante el sacerdote y todos los presentes y mi pequeña nos trajo las argollas. Cuando el padre dijo la resonada frase "si quiere puede besar a la novia", mientras Alice y Jasper se besaban con pasión, con Bella nos miramos y entre los dos tomamos a Mía que nos miraba atenta, la abrazamos y la besamos uno a cada lado. Ella solo río y repitió "beso, beso", aplaudiendo con sus manitos. Le hicimos caso, pero no sin antes darle las gracias, porque gracias a ella, ahora estábamos ahí, juntos formando una gran familia._

_De luna de miel nos fuimos a Disney, ya que ninguno quería estar tanto tiempo separado de ellas y ese parecía un buen panorama. Fue la mejor luna de miel que alguien puede imaginar, tuvimos nuestros momentos a solas, pero también compartimos mucho con nuestras hijas. Emma y Emilia, como eran muy pequeñas solo reían, eran muy risueñas, pero Mía, ella estaba encantada, porque según ella estábamos en un cuento de hadas y ella era una princesa, cabe decir, que no se sacó su corona en toda la luna de miel._

_Llegamos del viaje y volvimos a nuestra rutina, una rutina llena de amor que no cansaba a nadie. Mis niñitas estaban cada vez más lloronas porque les estaban saliendo sus dientecitos, eran un amor. A Emma le encantaba que yo la hiciera dormir, me paseaba largo rato con ella en mis brazos tarareándole alguna canción, al igual que lo hacía con Mía cuando se despertaba durante las noches. Creo que yo era su favorito, porque Emilia solo se dormía con Bella. En esos ratos Mía se cepillaba sus dientecitos y nos esperaba en medio de la cama para que le contáramos un cuento. Ya habíamos trasladado las cunas de las niñas a su respectivo cuarto, por lo que con Bella podíamos descansar en nuestra intimidad._

_No había gran diferencia entre un momento y otro, me refiero al hecho de no estar casados y ahora sí, pero Bella estaba más radiante, recuerdo que es lo que ella deseaba de pequeña y para mí lo más importante es que ellas estuvieran felices._

Pasaron los meses y Bella comenzó a sentirse mal, se desmayó cuando iba saliendo del baño. Estábamos solos con las niñas en casa, me asusté mucho, ella no reaccionaba, solo llamé a Rosalie para que viniera a cuidar de las niñas mientras yo la llevaba al hospital. Mientras Rose llegaba, Mía no paraba de llorar porque su mamá no despertaba, además como estaba con fiebre producto de un resfrío, justo se encontraba acostada en medio de nuestra cama y lo vio todo. Justo unos minutos antes de que Rosalie llegara, Bella reaccionó y me pidió que me quedara con las niñas, que ella estaría bien. Me negué en un principio, pero al ver que Mía no paraba de llorar y no quería soltarme accedí a quedarme. Y acá estoy, esperando una llamada.

Pasó el rato y Mía por fin se durmió, luego de que la meciera un rato y le tarareara una canción sentados en el sillón. Sonó el teléfono, lo tenía en la mano, así que no tarde en contestar. Era Bella.

-Aló, Bella, amor, ¿estás bien?.-

-Sí, Edward, descuida, es normal.- Dijo tranquila.

-¡¿Cómo normal?!.- Dije un poco alternado, pero no subiendo la voz para que Mía no despertara.

-Estoy embarazada otra vez.-

-Oh, pero cómo, ah…¡esto es hermoso!.- Dije sonando un poco tonto.

-Ya tengo un par de meses y está todo bien. Hablamos cuando llegue a casa, te amo.- Susurró y colgó, creo que el médico estaba de vuelta en la consulta.

Me quedé con una gran sonrisa, esperando su llegada y apenas lo hizo la llené de preguntas sobre su estado. Todo estaba bien y solo restaba esperar. Creo que Bella lo sospechaba, pero como siempre no me quiso decir nada hasta estar segura y ahora lo estábamos. Pasaron los meses y nos enteramos de que sería un niño, nuestro primer varoncito y el primer nieto hombre Cullen, sin duda sería un gran mimado. Por la fecha nos enteramos de que Alice también estaba embarazada y esperaba una niñita.

Sorpresa para todos fue que el mismo día Alice y Bella entraron juntas en trabajo de parto, si bien, fue en clínicas diferentes, ambas dieron a luz el mismo día y solo con unas horas de diferencia. Esme estaba acompañando a Alice y mi padre había venido a apoyarme a mí. Emilia y Emma estaban con Renee y Charlie en su casa y Mía por supuesto estaba en la clínica con nosotros.

Llegó la hora y Thomas Anthony Cullen Swan por fin estaba con nosotros. Era un niño hermoso, con la tez de Bella, pero con mis rasgos y mis ojos. Desde el momento que lo tuve en mis manos supe que mi vida estaba completa. Tenía a mi familia, mis amigos, mi esposa, mis hijos, un trabajo estable, todo y más de lo que algún día desee.

Hace años, pensé que mi mundo se iba abajo cuando Bella dejó a Mía en mi puerta, no pensé que pudiera cuidarla, no podía creer que eso me estaba pasando a mí, no entendía por qué lo había hecho, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que todo pasa por algo y sin esa pequeña en mi vida, sin mi Mía, nada de esto habría sucedido. Sin todo lo pasado, yo no estaría acá contemplando a mi esposa y mis cuatro hijos como miran unos de los videos de infancia de Mía, todos acostados riendo en mi cama. Mi familia.

_-Mira a la cámara bebe.-_

_-Papiii ti amooo.-_

_-Yo más mi Mía, deja esos juguetes de goma y ven a darle un besito a papá.- _


End file.
